Entre Romeos y Julietas
by Akane Grandchester
Summary: Morir de amor como Julieta! - Candy . Hasta la muerte por amor! -Terry Los personajes pertenecen a la serie Candy Candy de Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi
1. Chapter 1

**-Gracias. –** Dije sonriendo al chico que me ayudó a subir el autobús que la empresa a la que recién me integraba.

 **-No es nada, estoy para servirte.**

 **-¿Puedo ocupar cualquier asiento?**

 **-Por lo general la Jefe de Relaciones, Susana Marlow, es quien asigna los lugares**

 **-Es mi primer día y no sé cuál pueda ser mi lugar.**

 **-Umm… siéntate en este, detrás de mí, por lo general siempre va vacío, a nadie le gusta sentarse detrás del conductor.**

 **-Muchas gracias, eres muy amable… soy Candy**

 **-Candy, soy Archie**

 **-Es un gusto conocerte… Tenía cierta incertidumbre por ser mi primer día; no sabía cómo sería esto del día motivacional**

 **-Te divertirás, muchos lo esperamos con gusto.**

 **-Ya veo… entonces tomaré** ** _mi lugar_**

 **-Es lo mejor porque ya vienen lo demás y cada quien ocupará el suyo.**

Pasé inadvertida por mis nuevos compañeros laborales. El viaje duraría un aproximado de 1.25 horas.

La persona que ocupó el asiento vacío a mi derecha en cuanto se sentó sacó su móvil y se puso sus auriculares, así que lo descarté para poder charlar mientras duraba el viaje.

El bullicio de mis compañeros poco a poco fue perdiendo intensidad conforme avanzábamos el trayecto hasta que el silencio reinó por completo.

Recargué mi frente en la ventana del bus, contemplaba el paisaje hasta que los ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Me acomodé como tres veces hasta que noté que a mi compañero de asiento le incomodó mi atrevimiento.

Luché tanto por no dormir. Me había levantado a las 6:00 a.m, siendo sincera no pude dormir bien debido a los nervios de mi primer día de trabajo. Cuando me contrataron fueron muy claros y específicos que no podía faltar a este evento ya que era el mejor momento para que me integrara a la empresa y a mis compañeros.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, el bullicio resurgió entre los presentes, me había puesto de pie pero mi compañero no se movió sólo permaneció, al igual que yo, observando el descenso de nuestros compañeros, al final de toda la larga fila de personas él se dispuso a bajar de la unidad, Archie me aventajó y fui la última al abandonar el bus.

Le agradecí de nuevo su caballerosidad al darme la mano para descender **-¡Qué tipo más extraño!**

 **-¿Quién?**

 **-Él-** dije señalando con mi mirada **–No me dirigió el saludo, ni por educación pero sí respondía el saludo de los demás… ¿A caso esperaba que yo le saludara?**

 **-Él así es, pero es muy buena persona.**

 **-Seguro que sí -** respondí con ironía.

 **-Vayamos con Susana Marlow, para que te asigne tu grupo.**

 **-¿Participarás en las actividades? Si es así, quiero estar en tu equipo**

 **-Me siento alagado, pero no es decisión mía que estés en mi grupo…**

Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba la Jefe de Relaciones, Susana Marlow, Archie se presentó y saludo con un fuerte abrazo a un hombre mayor que sobresalía en elegancia ante todos; me guiñó un ojo y se retiró en compañía de aquél señor.

Me di cuenta que no era la única recién contratada, al menos habíamos diez más **–Ustedes son los empleados de nuevo ingreso y les pediré que se enumeren del uno hasta el cinco para entregarles la cinta que les identificará al grupo o equipo al que pertenecen.**

 **-Cuatro** -Deseaba en el corazón y con toda la mente que estuviera en el mismo equipo de Archie. Recibí mi listón amarillo y me uní a otro compañero, al menos nos comenzábamos a identificar y no había tanta tensión.

Caminamos, como grupo, detrás de Susana, reconozco que teníamos nerviosismo y estábamos expectantes porque desconocíamos a nuestros compañeros empresariales.

 **-Candy me siento un tanto nervioso**

 **-Ten calma, Jimmy, no creo que nos vaya tan mal y si no nos gusta pues renunciamos y ya**

 **-¿Hablas en serio?**

 **-Claro que no, es para que te relajes**

Al menos Jimmy y yo estaríamos en el mismo equipo, teníamos alguien en quien confiar, él en mí y yo en él. Llegamos hasta unas mesas puestas ocupadas por los compañeros que ya tenían más tiempo en la empresa; pasé mi mirada entre todos buscando a Archie sin éxito.

Susana nos presentó ante todos hablando con mucho ánimo y seguridad en su voz. A mitad de su pequeño discurso, se hizo presente el señor elegante con quien Archie se había retirado… en ese momento me enteré que él es el dueño de tan prometedora empresa: Richard Grandchester.

 **-Sean todos bienvenidos a este día de campo. Para la familia Grandchester tiene un gran significado que este año también nos acompañen. Ahora les presentaré a sus nuevos compañeros, y como saben, es un gran gusto y satisfacción que se sumen más personas a la gran familia empresarial que representamos…** **-** Alternó con Susana mientras nos presentaban y nombraban el puesto al que nos integraríamos a partir del día lunes.

 **-Candice Ardley -** Mencionó Susana

 **-Mercadotecnia –** Dijo Richard, di un paso al frente, puse mi mejor sonrisa y levanté la cinta amarilla que sostenía y mi equipo palmeó con euforia, al menos me dieron la seguridad que seríamos buenos compañeros. Jimmy fue el último en ser nombrado.

Pasé la vista por mis compañeros y Archie no estaba entre ellos. Jimmy y yo hicimos buena mancuerna y nos divertimos mucho. Ambos teníamos buena condición física y en varias actividades fuimos quienes tuvimos qué correr, hacer relevos… fue un día lleno de risas, intercambio de datos y muy cansado.

Tuve la oportunidad de platicar con Richard Grandchester cuando tomaba mis alimentos de la gran mesa buffet que habían preparado para nosotros.

 **\- Dime, Candice, ¿A qué se dedica tu padre?**

 **-Mi padre, señor, murió cuando yo tenía 12 años, pero fue el mejor padre que cualquier niño hubiera deseado tener…**

 **-Oh! Lo siento mucho… no quise ser indiscreto**

 **-No se preocupe… ya no duele tanto, como al principio; mi madre se ha encargado de mis hermanas y de mi desde que papá faltó; la pensión con la que cuenta y su esmero han hecho de mis hermanas y de mí personas seguras, amables, trabajadoras y personas de bien.**

 **-Me he dado cuenta, en tu desempeño en las diferentes actividades, que eres una persona muy sociable, que tratas de integrar a todo tu equipo, sabes tener iniciativa y eres apta para tomar decisiones, recién te vas integrando a la empresa e inmediatamente te integraste…**

 **-Es muy amable al pensar así de mí, la verdad tuve temor al principio, temor a lo desconocido.**

 **-Eso es normal, pero me ha gustado tu desempeño. Siéntete bienvenida.**

 **-Muchas gracias.**

Me sentí alagada por las palabras de Richard. Esboce una gran sonrisa porque vi a Archie dirigirse hacia nosotros; en realidad no lo había visto más que un par de ocasiones en las que competimos por la misma banderilla y en el "caza recompensas" **–Hey! ¿Te estás divirtiendo?**

 **-Mucho, gracias. –** Respondí y le extendí un plato para que tomara sus alimentos.

 **-Veo que ya se conocen.**

 **-Oh! Sí, señor, Archie condujo el bus en el que vine…**

 **-¿Condujiste el bus?**

 **-Sí, sabes que me encanta manejar y nunca dejo pasar una oportunidad para hacerlo**

 **-Entonces ¿Tú no eres el chofer del bus?**

 **-Candy, Archie es mi hijo y no me llames más "** ** _señor"_** **te doy la confianza que me llames Richard** –Al concluir su comentario se retiró con una gran sonrisa y un vaso de soda en su mano.

 **-¡¿Hijo?!**

 **-Lamento si te hice creer que era alguien diferente.**

 **-Está bien, no te preocupes, en realidad eso es muy, umm, amable de tu parte.**

 **-Gracias. ¿puedo acompañarte a comer?**

 **-Sólo si comes conmigo.**

 **-Trato hecho.**

Tomamos nuestros alimentos y teníamos dos opciones, ocupar un lugar en cualquier mesa que fue puesta con ese fin o hacer lo que muchos de nuestros compañeros, comer en el pasto. Optamos por la segunda opción y nos fuimos a sentar bajo la sombra de un hermoso cerezo.

 **-Soy la segunda de cuatro hermanas.**

 **-Soy el menor de tres hermanos.**

 **-Me encanta vivir, las oportunidades que te brinda la vida para ser alguien mejor cada día.**

 **-Como ya sabes, me encanta tomar el volante y conducir. Me encanta la velocidad.**

 **-Estudié en una universidad pública**

 **-Estudié en Inglaterra**

 **-Me encantan las patatas fritas con mucha salsa de tomate.**

 **-Me gustan las frutillas.**

 **-Me llevo bien con mis hermanas aunque en ocasiones no tenemos tiempo para pasarla juntas.**

 **-Mis hermanos y yo somos muy unidos, aunque tenemos personalidades y gustos muy diferentes…. Emm, Candy…**

 **-Sí…**

 **-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal?**

 **-No, no tengo novio…**

 **-Hey! No te iba a preguntar eso….**

 **-¿Seguro?**

Rió y pude ver una sonrisa muy similar a la de Richard, tan espontánea y genuina **–En verdad… lo que te quería preguntar es ¿Qué pensaste de mí al saber que soy hijo del dueño de esta empresa?**

 **-Que no estás feliz con tu vida y que intentas ser quien no eres**

 **-¿En verdad?**

 **-Claro que no!, en realidad pensé que eres una persona muy sencilla, simpática y amable.**

Dejamos limpio el lugar a donde comimos y nos juntamos en grupo para escuchar las indicaciones de Susana Marlow para planear el regreso.

Todo el día había estado fantástico, cada actividad, las nuevas amistades, conocí a mi jefe directo… lo único de los días veraniegos es lo impredecible del clima. Richard se despidió de mí y abordó su bus, eso fue algo que me encantó de él y su hijo: su sencillez. Me despedí de Jimmy y en compañía de Archie caminé hasta nuestra unidad de transporte.

Al llegar intercambió un par de palabras con el chico que había sido mi compañero de asiento, que en el trajín de las actividades no me había vuelto a acordar de él. No quise verlo ni saber de lo que platicaban así que tomé la iniciativa de subir y tomar de nueva cuenta el asiento detrás de Archie. En esta ocasión fue diferente, al menos la mayoría de mis compañeros me dijo "bienvenida" y otros cuantos "bien hecho" ya que nuestro equipo ganó algunas de las actividades realizadas.

Archie fue el último en subir, indicar que saldríamos a la brevedad.

El chico que había charlado con Archie tomó su lugar junto a mí y comenzamos a avanzar. Al incorporarnos en carretera la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza. Pegué mi frente a la ventanilla mientras veía la lluvia descender. Archie tomó el altavoz y nos mencionó que, debido a las inclemencias meteorológicas, el viaje se prolongaría más tiempo, nos rogó paciencia.

El tiempo pasó, la lluvia no cesaba y avanzábamos un poco lento, el cansancio acumulado y el frío me arrullaron hasta quedarme dormida.

Me sentía tan cómoda en mi lugar, sentía calidez y confort **–Candy!**

 **-Ummm**

 **-Ya llegamos**

Abrí mis ojos y tuve tanta pena que pude sentir cómo el color se subía por mis mejillas. Archie sonreía y ya no había nadie en el bus… solamente Archie, el chico que iba junto a mí y yo – **Oh! Dios, lo siento tanto.** –Me había quedado dormida y me había recargado en el regazo de mi compañero de asiento, por esa razón había conciliado el sueño sin ningún problema.


	2. Entre nubes

Lo peor de ese momento bochornoso fue que un _hilito de saliva_ había manchado la camisa de mi _acompañante.-_ **No fue mi intensión, en verdad lo siento.** –Intenté limpiar con la manga de mi suéter, pero creo que fue peor.

 **-No se preocupe… ¿Me permite retirar mi brazo?**

 **-Oh! Sí** –Me removí en mi asiento y él se levantó dispuesto a marcharse.

No comprendía cómo pude haberme quedado dormida _encima_ de él y menos que Archie nos tomara una foto de ese momento; lo que no puedo negar es que ese chico es tan apuesto… y huele tan rico.

 **-Qué pena! Muero de pena**

Archie reía de manera imparable **–Te veías tan cómoda que nadie quiso despertarte**

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que habíamos llegado?**

 **-No lo sé, tal vez unos 10 o 15 minutos, tal vez más.**

 **-¡¿Tanto tiempo?!**

 **-Se veían tan bien.**

 **-Espero que mi trabajo no tenga nada qué ver con el de él… Dios mío ¡Qué pena!**

 **-Ya!, seguro tendremos mucho de eso la próxima semana, ahora te acompaño a tu auto.**

 **-Eh! ¿La próxima semana?... está bien…emmmm… no tengo auto.**

 **-Entonces te llevaré a tu casa**

 **-No es necesario, el bus que me deja cerca de casa pasa a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí.**

 **-No permitiré que te vayas sola, ya es tarde.**

 **-No me da miedo andar sola, ya estoy acostumbrada.**

 **-Entonces dame el privilegio de llevarte…**

 **-En verdad, no es necesario.**

Insistió tanto que no pude negarme por mucho tiempo más. El trayecto fue muy ameno, platicamos acerca de nuestras familias, estudios e intereses.

 **-Mi familia es muy unida, creo que es porque la conformamos solamente mujeres; mi hermana mayor Patricia de 23 años trabaja en una empresa de comunicaciones, luego sigo yo, 21 años y recién terminé la carrera en Mercadotecnia, luego mi hermana Annie de 20 años que está por concluir en administración y por último Margaret de 18 años que está por ingresar a la universidad… y mi madre, Rosse Ardley quien nos ha educado desde que papá murió.**

 **-Siento mucho escuchar lo de tu padre, en casa es mi padre Richard a quien ya conoces, mi hermano Stear tiene 26 años trabaja en el área legal de la empresa y también está a cargo de Recursos Humanos; luego está Terrence, 24 años y también está en la empresa, es Jefe de Finanzas y por último yo, 22 años**

 **-Y eres el chofer de la empresa** -Los dos reímos sonoramente por mi comentario **–Jamás me imaginé que serías de los dueños de la empresa…**

 **-La verdad tengo gusto y atracción por la adrenalina, me encanta todo lo que sea extremo.**

 **-Ya veo… ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?**

 **-Claro, Candy.**

 **-Tu hermano Stear… ummm … es con quien firmé contrato ¿Verdad?**

 **-Ajá, es el único que se encarga de eso, le gusta que queden súper claras las cláusulas**

 **-Sí, pero no se ve tan serio, es muy sonriente.**

 **-Sí, Stear y yo somos muy parecidos en lo físico a nuestro padre pero en temperamento a nuestra madre, todo lo contrario con Terrence, él es físicamente parecido a mamá y en temperamento a papá…. ¿Por esta avenida doy vuelta?**

 **-Uh! Sí y luego sales por el entronque lateral de la 55 y vuelta a la derecha… Cuando mencionaste a tu familia no mencionaste a tu mamá.**

 **-¿Eleonor? Es la mujer más maravillosa sobre la faz de la tierra, es tierna, bondadosa, risueña, amable… no tiene defecto alguno.**

 **-Lo mismo puedo decir de mi mamá… ahora…**

 **-¿Ahora?**

 **-Sí, cuando era pequeña y me retaba pensaba todo lo contrario.**

 **-Pues ¿qué hacías para que te retara?**

 **-Mejor dicho ¿Qué no hacía? … Mamá siempre dijo que parecía un muchachito y no una dama.**

 **-Cuando éramos pequeños creo que también era así con nosotros, Terry y yo siempre peleábamos, por todo, siempre queríamos lo que tenía el otro… papá siempre retaba a Terry por mi culpa y mamá siempre me retaba a mí** ** _defendiendo_** **a su hijo… ¡Vaya tiempos!**

Me dejó a la puerta de la casa, aparcó su auto y le invité a pasar. En casa había una regla: mientras viviéramos juntas siempre, sin importar la hora, compartiríamos la última comida del día. Ese era nuestro tiempo valioso como familia.

Avisé, con un grito de "ya llegué"; le pedí a Archie que me acompañara a la cocina y se ofreció a ayudarme a poner la mesa.

 **-¿Tenemos visita?**

 **-Es un compañero de trabajo**

 **-Bienvenido.**

 **-Gracias, señora, soy Archivald**

 **-Siéntete en casa...**

 **-¿Mami, este vestido se verá bien para mañana?** –Los ojitos de Archie se posaron sobre mi hermana Annie y sonrió, ella se sonrojó … cupido había flechado a esos dos jóvenes que pudimos sentir el amor flotar en el aire **– No sabía que teníamos visita… perdón.**

 **-Annie, él es Archivald, compañero de Candy.**

 **-Le gusta que le digan Archie. Archie ella es mi hermana Annie.**

Archie dio algunos pasos para acercarse a Annie y saludarla, le ayudó a tomar su lugar y preguntó si podía disponer del que estaba a un lado de ella; mamá y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

 **-¿De qué me perdí?** –Mencionó Margaret al ingresar al comedor **-¿Por qué está todo en silencio?**

 **-Margie, te presento a Archie, compañero de Candy…**

 **-Ah! Mucho gusto… si es compañero de Candy ¿Por qué está sentado junto a Annie?** – Dijo al tiempo que tomaba su lugar…

 **-Porque aún estoy ayudando a mamá…**

 **-Ahh! ¿Puedo tomar una hogaza?**

 **-Espera que baje tu hermana y podamos sentarnos todos…**

 **-Ya estoy aquí** –Dijo Patty **–Annie trajiste invitado, hubieras avisado para que preparáramos algo más** ** _sofisticado._**

 _-_ **Es Archie, compañero de Candy…**

 **-Mucho gusto, Patricia Ardley.**

Pasamos una velada increíble, todo el tiempo fue de risas. Archie no parecía, o al menos no se comportaba, como alguien que nos superaba en recursos, yo me imaginaba que él estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de cosas, comida o al menos pensaba que tenía mucha gente que les brindara el servicio que necesitaban.

 **-… y me dormí…**

 **-Sí que tienes el sueño bien pesado…**

Nos seguíamos riendo de mi anécdota al quedarme dormida en el bus y que seguramente el lunes sería la leyenda más contada en el trabajo.

Acompañé a Archie hasta su auto y le agradecí su compañía en la cena, él me agradeció la invitación. Al despertar nunca me imaginé lo hermoso que sería este día. Archie podría ser un nuevo mejor amigo al igual que en Jimmy también tendré un nuevo amigo.

 **-Tu hermana Annie es muy hermosa…**

 **-Ahh! Esperame un momentito** –Había notado a Annie que nos veía por la ventana así que fui por ella y le pedí que saliera.

Se sentaron en las escalinatas de la entrada y charlaron como dos horas, solamente escuchábamos sus risas… Margie y Patty se encargaron de los trastes y mamá y yo de dejar limpio todo lo demás.

Supimos que Archie se había marchado porque vimos a Annie entrar entre suspiros y sonrisas.

 **-Hoy conocí a Richard Grandchester, es una persona muy amable.**

 **-Los Grandchester no pueden ser amables.** –Miré sorprendida a mamá por su comentario

- **Tienes razón mamá, los Grandchester no pueden ser para nada amables**

 **-Claro que sí, Patty; si no lo fueran entonces por qué me pediste que metieran mi hoja de vida en esa empresa.**

 **-Porque creo que es una buena empresa.**

 **-Dime la verdad, mamá ¿qué es lo que pasa?**

 **-No es nada, Candy, solamente conserva tu trabajo y hazlo lo mejor que puedas… Patty acompáñame a mi habitación.**

 **-Sí.**

Margie observó todo y soltó el aire de sus pulmones **–Nunca las había visto tan raras.**

 **-Sí, es extraño, pero es más extraño ver a Annie flotar por las nubes.**

 **-Tu amigo es muy apuesto** -Mencionó Annie y subió a su habitación.

Margie y yo la vimos ascender y en cuanto desapareció de nuestra vista, Margie se levantó como resorte y tiró de mi mano hacia el despacho en el cual estaban todas las cosas de papá.

 **-Quiero mostrarte algo.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Esto** –Puso en mis manos nuestras partidas de nacimiento. **–¿Por qué estas dicen White y estas dicen Ardley?**

 **-Cuando papá murió la familia White nos retiró el apellido, la casa y los derechos que teníamos, obligaron a mamá a** ** _emanciparnos_** **del apellido y ella nos dio el suyo. La tía Elroy le ha pasado una pensión a mamá para sostenernos a petición del tío William, tal vez no recuerdes muchas cosas ya que tú eras muy pequeña.**

 **-Tenía tres años cuando papá murió; recuerdo que pasamos gran parte de nuestra infancia con el tío Albert, en Escocia**

 **-Bueno, ya que tienes respuesta, salgamos de aquí antes que mamá se enfade, sabes que no le gusta que entremos aquí, todo esto vale mucho para ella, es el recuerdo de nuestro padre.**

Había sido un gran día, lleno de buenos momentos y gratos recuerdos.

Después de ducharme me senté a leer un rato mientras las palabras de mamá ocupaban todo el espacio en mi mente "los Grandchester no pueden ser amables" … Me pregunto ¿si hubiera mencionado que Archie es Grandchester el trato hacia él hubiera sido distinto?

Vi los ojos de mi hermana y de Archie y si mamá no le gusta Archie para Annie, mi hermana va a sufrir. Me siento responsable…

Ahora … ¿De dónde conoce mamá a los Grandchester para que tenga de ellos ese concepto? O ¿será que sólo es su apreciación? **– Dios mío, te ruego que no me esté metiendo en problemas.-** Cuando nos asentamos para residir en este lugar mi madre _nos prohibió_ que mencionáramos nuestra orfandad, fue cuando comenzamos a tener vida social que dijo que recién había enviudado, es por eso que le _mentí_ a Richard diciendo que papá tenía menos años de fallecido... - **Dios todo esto se ve raro... bueno... a lo mejor sólo es una percepción mía**

 **-Candy ¿Estás dormida?**

 **-No, adelante**

 **-Candy, sé que es muy pronto pero Archie es una persona muy … especial**

 **-Sí que es pronto, Annie.**

 **-¿Crees que es pronto para salir con él?**

 **-¿Vas a salir con él?**

 **-Me ha invitado a salir mañana, iremos a tomar un helado.**

 **-Para mí no es tan pronto, si solamente son amigos, él me ha caído súper bien… Annie, él es hijo de mi jefe, del dueño de la empresa donde ahora trabajo… es Archivald Grandchester te ruego que tengas mucha discreción ante mamá…**

 **-¿Hay algún problema?**

No quería desilusionar a mi hermana y tampoco quería hacer un mal entendido por el comentario de mamá **–No, lo único que podría decir es que no somos del mismo status social … ¿Me entiendes? No quiero que mamá se oponga a tu amistad con él.**


	3. Bienvenida

Me levanté en cuanto la alarma del móvil sonó, me duché y salí rumbo a mi nuevo trabajo.

El tráfico normal de cada mañana y el ayuno de cada día desde que había ingresado a la universidad, eran mis fieles acompañantes matutinos. Todo normal como cada día con la única diferencia de sentir la emoción por trabajar en Le Whi Grand- Laboratorios.

La gran mayoría de mis compañeros ingresaban al igual que yo, se iniciaba una fila para en el acceso y otros más ascendían por el elevador, muchos llevaban vasos con café en la mano, otros se saludaban con gusto, unos cuantos más subían por las bandas eléctricas que provenían del estacionamiento.

 **-Candice, ésta es tu oficina y creo que ya conoces a Thomas Stevenson, tu jefe de área.**

 **-Sí, muchas gracias.**

 **-Bien, Candice, cualquier cosa que requiera para su área estaré para servirle.**

 **-Es muy amable.**

 **-Eres muy _amable_ Stear, ya! Yo me encargo de enseñarle a Candice su área.**

 **-Gracias, Thom; Candice al concluir la inducción le ruego que se dirija a mi apartado para enseñarle lo demás de la empresa.**

 **-¿Creí que yo soy su jefe de área?**

 **-Por esta ocasión lo haré yo, quiero enseñarle a Candice toda la empresa, esto es a petición de mi padre.**

 **-Ok. Como digas.**

Noté que Stear y Thom son muy buenos amigos porque todo lo dijeron entre sonrisas.

En mi apartado tenía una repisa llena de posibles clientes, una base de datos llenas de nombres, direcciones electrónicas y números telefónicos. Tenía una impresora con tintas a color… en fin, tenía mucha papelería…

 **-Quiero que me entregues un proyecto de integración en donde me detalles lo que harás esta semana, le pediré a Dorothie que te apoye, será como una asistente para ti. Candice es importante que me digas cómo piensas integrarte a este departamento, puedes revisar todo lo que desees, cambiar las contraseñas, en fin… ya que solamente tú y yo seremos responsables de esta área, en realidad, no sé si te explicó Stear el por qué de tu contratación.**

 **-Me dijo que cubría el perfil de lo que estaban buscando, le hablé un poco de mi experiencia de algunos empleos como demostradora, promovendedora y supervisora en algunas tiendas departamentales….**

 **-En gran parte nos interesó tu personalidad, tu experiencia, y por otra es que nuestro mercado se está ampliando, no solamente hacemos el producto ahora nosotros somos quienes lo colocamos en el mercado, es decir que ya no necesitamos intermediarios…**

 **-Entiendo. Le entregaré el reporte hoy mismo.**

 **-Muchas gracias. Ahora acompáñame, te daré un breve recorrido por los apartados con quienes tendrás más relación,**

 **-Sí, está bien.**

 **-Puedes dejar tus cosas personales en donde desees, esta oficina ahora será tuya, puedes decorarla a tu gusto y perdón si está algo masculina, este era mi apartado.**

 **-¿Quieres decir que estoy ocupando tu lugar?**

 **-Así es…**

Al salir de mi apartado fuimos al de él, estaba completamente amueblado; constaba de dos espacios juntos divididos por una puerta amplia de cristal en la cual podía cubrirse con una ligera persiana para brindar privacidad, tenía una alfombra color vino y sillas cuyo tapizado era gris, ahí atendía cualquier asunto relacionado con alguna explicación de nuestros productos.

Pasamos por el apartado de relaciones en donde estaba Susana Marlow quien me saludó con desgano y se disculpó al retirarse, su equipo de trabajo se quedó perplejo por su actitud y la excusaron por un fuerte malestar físico; esto fue completamente comprensible o entendible cuando ingresamos al departamento de diseño: una gran lona impresa llenas de fotografías y textos colgaba de una de las paredes, había una réplica más pequeña en uno de los restiradores a excepción de una foto.

En este departamento Stear nos dio alcance y al verme sonrió, Thom me explicó que Susana Marlow había sido la novia de Terry. En palabras textuales dijo: - **Está celosa solamente no le hagas caso.**

 **-No sé por qué me dices eso.**

 **-Precisamente por esto** – Nos interrumpió Stear señalando en la lona la foto que nos habían tomado en el camión, esa foto en la cual yo dormía, toda descompuesta, en el regazo de ese chico apuesto.

 **-Cuando vea a Archie lo mataré!**

 **-Esa foto no nos la dio Archie, casi todos los que venían en aquella unidad les tomaron fotos, escogimos esta que nos gustó más.**

 **-y ¿Qué tiene qué ver que la Jefe de Relaciones esté celosa de mí?**

 **-Que la persona _con quien dormiste_ es Terry, mi hermano menor…**

 **\- Tengo algo a mi favor, no fue intencional además que yo no sabía quién es él ni que es novio de Marlow.**

 **-No es novio de Susana y lo primero es una buena justificación… acompáñeme Candice le enseñaré algunas áreas importantes de nuestra empresa.**

 **-¿Vendrán los demás?**

 **-¿Quiénes?**

 **-Los otros chicos que ingresaron junto conmigo…**

 **-No, algunos de ellos estarán en áreas de producción, otros en el área de comedor y una en la recepción general, para nosotros es importante que tú conozcas a detalle todo lo relacionado con lo que _somos_ porque de tu trabajo y dedicación creceremos, creo que Thom te ha comentado algo al respecto.**

 **-Sí, que ahora seremos nuestros propios distribuidores…**

Mi reloj marcaba las 8:00 a.m. y mi estómago reclamaba alimento; cuando firmé mi contrato, contaba con 30 minutos para desayunar y 45 minutos para la hora de la comida, también me informaron que en cada piso tenía cafetería y un distribuidor de snaks.

Bajamos hasta los estacionamientos al piso -2 y ahí nos encontramos al autor de los celos de Susana Marlow, saludó afectivamente a Thom y Stear con un fuerte abrazo y a mí me regaló una hermosa sonrisa matutina, exactamente en ese orden, su amigo, su hermano y por último a mí.

 **-¿Vienes?**

 **-¿A dónde van?**

 **-Primero iremos a desayunar a Ihop y después a los laboratorios**

 **-Claro, dame un segundo para avisarle a papá ya que tengo una reunión con él**

 **-Si gustas puedes quedarte, en verdad hermano, no dejes tus responsabilidades**

 **-No he tomado alimentos y tengo un poco de apetito. Tal vez los acompañe a desayunar y regreso para platicar con papá.**

Stear desactivó los seguros de su auto y Thom abrió la puerta trasera para que yo ingrese, Stear tomó su lugar y Terry terminó su llamada, cuando Thom iba a ingresar para sentarse junto a mí **–Ni lo pienses, amigo, esta nena suele dormirse en los trayectos y no quiero que corra _peligro_ contigo, creo que mis brazos le resultan mejor.**

Me sonrojé ante el comentario y desde entonces Terry no se apartó de mi lado, estuvo junto a mí, se sentó en la misma banca para desayunar y comenzó a ponerme nerviosa… él se le veía tan relajado, sonriente y hambriento, yo apenas pude pasar unos cuantos bocados.

 **-Relájese Candice y coma sin pena**

 **-Gracias, pero es difícil, usted es mi jefe y ellos los hijos de nuestros jefe… ¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila?**

 **-¿Te preocupa qué pueda pensar mi padre?**

 **-Emmm, no, solamente que…**

 **-Entonces disfruta tu desayuno o ¿No tienes hambre?**

 **-Está bien, intentaré comer algo más.**

 **-Ammm, Candice, ¿Siempre le llaman así?**

 **-Ese es mi nombre pero en casa, amigos y familiares me llaman Candy**

 **-Se escucha mejor, ¿puedo llamarte así?**

 **-Claro, me sentiré con mayor confianza**

 **-Entonces me llamarás Terry, a él creo que ya le llamas Stear aunque en realidad su nombre es Aleister y a él** \- Señaló a Thom **llámale** **\- como quieras menos _jefe_ **

**-Ok, me parece bien**

Después de desayunar nos dirigimos a los laboratorios, me acomodé los googles y me puse la bata para poder ingresar, Terry fue quien me explicó y guió en todo momento. **–Aquí es donde se realizan las pruebas**

 **-¿Puedo?**

 **-Por supuesto.**

Reconozco que nunca antes a este día había usado algún producto hecho por Le Whi Grand- Laboratorios. En casa mamá siempre se encargó de eso, aún las cremas corporales y maquillajes nos los compraba.

 **-Se siente bien y huele rico** \- Dije al untarme una pequeña cantidad en mis manos

Terry sonrió y esbozó "mujeres, nuestro mejor mercado" **–Su base es aceite de almendras dulces**

Lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí, estiré mi brazo con tal de que mi mano llegara hasta su rostro **-¿Combina con mi aroma natural?**

Aspiró sonriente **–Sí, huele rico**

 **-Hombres, el mejor pretexto para que las mujeres gastemos en cosméticos**

Después de conocer los laboratorios nos dirigimos a las bodegas y me presentó al jefe de almacén. Thom me dijo que podía sentirme en toda la libertad para solicitar muestras para promoción y obsequios.

Ha sido un día muy agotador pero lleno de momentos gratos, Terry, Thom y Stear se han portado súper lindos conmigo, han sido atentos y muy respetuosos. Terry se encargó que esta noche llegue a casa con muchos productos de belleza y cuidado personal.

De vuelta en la empresa el encanto se rompió cuando cada quien se integró a sus actividades.

 **-Dorothie quiero que me ayudes a decorar mi oficina**

 **-Con mucho gusto, Candy, si gustas en cuanto terminemos el reporte podemos ir a comprar algunas cosas o si gustas podemos ir a tu casa por algunas que tú quieras traer.**

 **-Lo dejaremos para mañana** -Quería hacer de mi espacio algo muy mío pero no contaba con muchos recursos como para invertir en algo que mamá calificaría como _gasto extra_ **–Quiero que tengas aquí un espacio para ti ya que serás como mi asistente, en realidad quiero que trabajemos a la par más que jefe-asistente.**

 **-Eres un amor, Candy, cuando apoyé a Susana ella siempre me trató como su asistente y gritaba mucho, es que en realidad a eso nos exponemos los auxiliares de oficina.**

 **-Le diré a Thom que te requiero para todo y que en los momentos de ausencia tú deberás permanecer aquí, es más, adaptaremos este espacio para que tengas también tu espacio, mañana moveremos todo lo que tengamos qué mover para que queden los arreglos pertinentes.**

Me sentía muy entusiasmada para iniciar con tantas cosas que quería hacer y otras que necesitaba primero consultar con Thom.

 **-Adelante**

 **-Te traigo el informe de actividades a realizar que me solicitaste.**

 **-Gracias, dame un momento y ahora lo revisamos para poder hacer una agenda en lo que te familiarizas por completo con los productos, clientes y poco a poco te iré dejando toda la responsabilidad del departamento.**

 **-¿Toda?**

 **-Sí, bueno la que corresponde a esta zona, tenemos planes de extendernos internacionalmente**

 **-Eso es grandioso**

 **-Lo sé, y no nos equivocamos al contratarte.**

 **-Tus palabras me alientan y no quiero verme abusiva pero quiero pedirte que Dorothie se quede conmigo**

 **-Está bien, lo solicitaré para que no se le asigne ningún lugar más, pediré que sea por tiempo indefinido.**

 **-Bien, me retiro…**

 **-Un favor, Candy, podrías llevarle estos presupuestos a Terry, los está esperando.**

 **-Claro.**

 **-Le dices que son para la campaña 18 y que cualquier duda de algún concepto que lo veremos mañana.**

 **-Perfecto.**

Sentía los nervios en cada paso que daba, sentir a Terry cerca me emocionaba mucho aunque también pisaba con cuidado por la presencia de Marlow y por otro lado que desconozco por completo la vida amorosa de Terry

 **-Hola! Supe que te has integrado muy bien a la empresa**

 **-Dios! Archie me diste un buen susto**

 **-No fue mi intención … ¿A dónde te diriges?**

 **-Al área de finanzas**

 **-¿Puedo acompañarte?**

 **-Por supuesto, solamente le dejaré esto.** –Dije moviendo en mis manos el sobre con el presupuesto.

Ingresamos a la oficina de Terry y él sostenía una llamada en su móvil, tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía un poco alterado, en realidad me sentí mal porque ingresamos sin anunciarnos, él podía comprender que Archie se tomara tal atrevimiento pero yo no.

Archie me invitó a tomar asiento y se dirigió hacia su hermano y palmeó su espalda y regresó hacia donde yo me encontraba, sonrió y salió.

No sabía qué hacer si permanecer y ser testigo de una llamada que no era de mi incumbencia, si le estaba robando su _privacidad_ o si debía salir y regresar más tarde. Lo último era lo más conveniente, así que tomé de entre sus cosas un post it y una pluma y le escribí un mensajito, acto seguido me dirigí hacia la puerta

 **-Dame un segundo, Susana… Candy, no te vayas, estoy contigo en un momento**

 **-Sí** -Fue lo único que pude articular, aunque en realidad me sentía súper incómoda. Él se limitó a escuchar y responder con monosílabos y palabras sin concluir….

 **-Te ruego que me disculpes por hacerte esperar**

 **-Debo ser yo quien se disculpe**

 **-Thom me avisó que venías para acá con el presupuesto para la campaña 18** -Dijo tomando el sobre y despegando de él el papelito con mi mensaje, sacó una agenda física y la abrió y lo pegó dentro de las hojas. **–¿Cómo te has sentido en tu apartado?**

 **-Muy cómoda, es muy amplio y tengo algunas ideas para decorarlo a mi gusto.**

 **-Claro que sí, seguro que quedará increíble.**

 **-Lo compartiré con Dorothie, Thom ha autorizado que sea mi auxiliar.**

 **-Me da gusto que te integres sin problemas**. –Me puse de pie al ver que él se puso sobre sus pies después de revisar los papeles que Thom le envió. Tomó un cajita envuelta en papel de colores y un gran moño rojo, llamó a su asistente para preguntarle si su encargo estaba realizado.

Abrió la puerta para que yo saliera y él caminó detrás de mí. Al llegar al ascensor nos despedimos y él tomó su rumbo y camino hacia mi oficina Thom me llamó para preguntarme si Terry había comentado algo.

Cuando por fin pude llegar a mi apartado Dorothie se había marchado ya que hacía casi 20 minutos que había sido tiempo de retirarnos.

La caja que Terry sostenía en sus manos estaba en mi escritorio junto con un hermoso arreglo floral que decía en la tarjeta "Bienvenida, Bella Durmiente". Sonreí y dirigí la tarjeta a mi pecho para que se atesorara junto a los latidos de mi emocionado corazón, tomé la caja y desenvolví, la sonrisa que se había formado se extendió más al ver su contenido, era un hermoso portarretrato de plata que enmarcaba la foto que Archie nos tomó en el bus, solo que esta era distinta ya que tenía mi cabello acomodado y el mentón de Terry posaba en mi coronilla y su brazo izquierdo me atraía hacia él quien también dormía a mi lado.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios; aunque no se ven todos me llegan a mi correo

Gracias, de corazón


	4. asuntos del pasado

Estaba muy emocionada por el hermoso detalle de Terry.

No sabía qué hacer; no sabía cuál era la mejor decisión: Llevar conmigo a casa la foto o dejarla en la oficina sobre mi escritorio; quería llevarla conmigo a todos lados pero dentro de mi bolso de mano no luciría sino se maltrataría. Bueno, las flores se veían muy bien aquí y _nuestra_ foto también y siendo honesta conmigo misma es en este lugar en donde pasaré más tiempo que en casa.

 **-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?**

 **-Muy bien mamá** -Mientras ponía la mesa mi madre mostraba un cierto interés por saber más de la empresa a donde iniciaba un nuevo ciclo laboral **–Conocí los laboratorios y las bodegas…**

 **-Hola, Candy, ¿De qué hablan?**

 **-Hola Patty, le contaba a mamá que conocí las bodegas en donde se almacenan los productos, Thom, mi jefe me ha dicho que tengo la autorización para sacar el producto que requiera o las muestras, mi firma ha quedado registrada entre las autorizadas… Eso me emociona, me hace sentir importante.**

 **-Te lo mereces, hija.**

Patty mostró un gran interés en todo lo que decía, en todo lo que les platicaba de la empresa y sus productos, me mantuve muy atenta a la actitud de mamá y de Patty así que fui prudente, Annie también lo fue ya que ni ella ni yo tocamos el tema de Archie, no queríamos por nada del mundo que mamá preguntara de qué familia provenía.

Patty se ofreció limpiar y levantar todo lo que usamos para la cena, mamá subió a su alcoba con Margie. Annie me dijo que me esperaba en la suya.

 **-Candy, mamá está un poco preocupada**

 **-¿Por mi nuevo empleo?**

 **-no, eso la tiene sin cuidado, sino porque el fin de semana vendrá la familia de papá a** ** _visitarnos_**

 **-¿La familia de papá?**

 **-Shhhh, baja la voz que no quiere que nosotras sepamos.**

 **-Entonces ¿cómo te enteraste?**

 **-Por Anthonie**

 **-¿Anthonie? Pensé que ya no tenías relación con él… y ¿qué es lo que quiere ahora la tía Elroy?**

 **-Vernos**

 **-¡¿Vernos?!**

 **-Sí, eso ha dicho** ** _la señora_** **Elroy**

 **-No tiene caso que venga a perder su tiempo con nosotras, no hay nada que tengamos que sea de su interés**

 **-No te equivoques, esa mujer algo debe tener entre manos.**

 **-¿Cómo sabes que mamá no quiere que nos enteremos?**

 **-Porque le pregunté por Elroy y primero se negó a hablar de ella y poco a poco le fui guiando hasta que me dijera, y así lo hizo, confirmó lo que Anthonie mencionó.**

 **-Bueno, es comprensible que mamá no quiera nada con ellos, no se han portado bien con nosotras desde que papá faltó. Nadie de la familia de papá ha sido bueno con nosotras, por eso me extraña que Anthonie aún siga en contacto contigo.**

 **-Él siempre ha sido diferente, a los que no soporto es a los Leagan,**

 **-Qué rara familia somos, la tía Elroy tan preocupada por su apellido y todas fueron mujeres a excepción de papá y lo que son las cosas, él no perpetuó su apellido ya que tuvo puras niñas y para colmo ahora no podemos decir que somos White.**

 **-Sí, es verdad aunque los Leagan no son nuestros familiares recuerda que la tía es la madrina de Elisa, y por eso se sienten parte de esta** ** _honorable familia_**

 **-Siempre la ha procurado más a ella que a nosotras que en verdad llevamos su sangre**

 **-Pero no su apellido, nunca lo olvides, y a ver que nos depara el sábado con la presencia de esa mujer.**

No quería que llegara ese día, esa mujer era tan impredecible y arrogante. Ahora que ya somos mayorcitas podemos darle a mi madre la seguridad que no pudimos darle cuando nos despojaron de todo, cuando fue tan injusta con nosotras.

Por mucho que intentara olvidar ese día era imposible, ya que únicamente nos permitieron salir con nuestra ropa, según nuestra tía, nada nos pertenecía solamente lo que llevábamos puesto y eso era una muestra de su _generosidad_.

 **-Candy, te estaba esperando**

 **-Perdón por la demora, me entretuve con Patty**

 **-Sí, me di cuenta, pero no tiene importancia… necesito que me ayudes el sábado porque Archie me ha invitado nuevamente a salir con él, quiere que vayamos al concierto de los Mk21 pero antes quiere que comamos juntos.**

 **-¿Y qué es lo que esperas que haga?**

 **-Que le digas a mamá que saldremos juntas**

 **-Creo que mamá siempre nos ha dado permiso, no tienes por qué mentirle**

 **-Ya sabes, sólo es por el apellido de los** ** _Grandchester_**

 **-Annie sólo dile que vas con un amigo y que regresarás a una hora adecuada, no me hagas mentir por ti,**

 **-Está bien, lo intentaré…**

 **-Vale, y si no te da permiso no hagas un lío,**

Me tumbé en mi cama y cerré los ojos recordando las flores y nuestra foto, me zafé las zapatillas y puse una almohada en mi rostro y sonreía ilusionada por lo que estaba pasando. Su sonrisa y su amabilidad, caballeroso, alegre y detallista.

 **-Candy ¿Estás dormida?**

 **-Eh! No mamá, puedes pasar…**

 **-Necesito que hablemos, es importante.**

 **-Claro** –Dije incorporándome, por favor toma asiento.

- **Bajemos al despacho, por favor.**

 **-¿Pasa algo malo?**

 **-En un momento más lo sabrás.**

Bajamos en silencio, mamá siempre había sido tierna, amable, amorosa, risueña… y ahora la desconocía por completo **–Bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿qué pasa?**

 **-Quiero que te vayas con tu tío Albert a Escocia lo más pronto posible**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

 **-La tía Elroy quiere que te vayas a vivir con ella**

 **-Por Dios Santo, mamá, ya no soy una niña que pueda ser manipulada con vivir aquí o allá además recién comienzo a trabajar y no puedo renunciar, ¿qué es lo que pasa?**

 **-Tal vez tengas razón, hija, no debo temerle tanto a Elroy**

 **-Y tampoco desintegrar a la familia, tal vez papá no ha estado con nosotras pero hemos logrado muchas cosas, has sabido ser buena Madre, mamá.**

 **-Gracias, Candy.**

 **-Mamá, en realidad ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?**

 **-Las intenciones que tenga esa mujer y su deseo de verlas**

 **-¿Vernos?**

 **-Ha dicho que vendrá el sábado**

 **-Entonces, salgamos, vayamos a algún lado, no tiene derecho a quitarnos nuestra paz y tranquilidad.**

 **-No Candy, los motivos por los que Elroy viene y sus deseos de que tú vivas con ella es por el inmenso parecido que tienes con tu padre, se le ha metido la loca idea de otorgarte lo que era de él… bajo sus condiciones**

 **-Lo único que deseo conservar de mi padre es la hermosa familia que creo contigo, no necesito más… no quiero más.**

 **-Sé que no tienes deseos de saber nada de ellos pero es algo que nos corresponde por derecho**

 **-Ahora ganaré lo suficiente y si Patty desea apoyar podemos contratar un buen abogado para recuperarlo pero no quiero que sea bajo las condiciones de Elroy, me niego a irme de aquí, a separarme de ustedes ya sea para vivir con el tío Albert o para vivir con Elroy.**

 **-No seas necia, Candy, aprovecha lo que Elroy quiere darte, es nuestro derecho**

 **-Así no, a costa de mi felicidad, de mi liberta, no!**

 **-Está bien, yo no le diré nada a Elroy se lo dirás tú.**

 **-No le tengo miedo, ni a ella ni a nadie…**

Cada día que pase será uno menos para encontrarme _cara a cara_ con mi tía.

 **-Buen día Dorothie.**

 **-Candy, bonito día para ti también**

 **-Bien, a iniciar el día, ¿Podemos revisar los prospectos?**

 **-Sí, me parece bien**

 **-Y en un rato más iremos de compras para acondicionar un poco este lugar.**

 **-Sí, me emociona ir de compras, podemos ir a las galerías para ver y comparar precios.**

Repasamos algunos candidatos para visitarles en esta semana, necesitaba capacitar a Dorothie para que fuera más eficaz en mi proyecto de mercadeo, es muy inteligente y capaz que estoy segura que no tardaré mucho en lograr de ella alguien que pueda representarme.

 **-Se ven bien**

 **-Ah! Me la dio Terry de bienvenida**

 **-Me imaginé, en el salón social está la lona con las fotos de la salida de la semana pasada, la Jefe Marlow ha solicitado que se retire pero el jefe de diseño dijo que no y la foto de ustedes no está… como ésta**

 **-Ya sé, la vi ayer, no sabía que la exhibirían**

 **-Eso es cada año**

 **-¿Llevas mucho aquí?**

 **-Cumpliré cinco años, el señor Grandchester me contrató por recomendación de mi padre.**

 **-¿Tu padre conoce a Richard?**

 **-En realidad a quienes conoció fue a sus socios, al señor Leagan y al señor White**

 **-Has dicho ¿Whait?**

 **-Mi papá trabajó cuando iniciaron la sociedad pero lamentablemente el señor White murió y Leagan le vendió sus acciones a Grandchester, al menos eso me dijo papá cuando me recomendó**

 **-¿Tu padre vive?**

 **-Está muy enfermo, por esa razón dejó la empresa.**

 **-Me encantaría hablar con él**

 **-Claro!, pero ¿de qué podrías hablar con él?**

 **-Emmm conozco a los Leagan, bueno, a una familia con ese mismo apellido, ya sabes no es común y quisiera saber si son los mismos ya que no he sabido mucho de ellos desde hace algún tiempo.**

 **-Le diré que irás a visitarlo**

Mi corazón late con mucha fuerza, las cosas del pasado parecen alcanzar el presente, tengo vagos recuerdos de mi padre en su despacho… pero no recuerdo que papá haya tenido una sociedad con Leagan o con Grandchester. El apellido de papá unido a Leagan tiene mucho sentido, o tal vez me equivocaba, pero podría entender la reacción de mamá al decir que los Grandchester no eran amables…¡Dios! ¿y si me estoy equivocando?

* * *

muchas gracias por sus comentarios

besitos


	5. Chapter 5

Estuve con tanta carga laboral esta semana.

Dos entrevistas, la solicitud en una importante expo y la negociación por un buen estand publicitario, la idea de capacitar a nuestros promotores y la planeación de una buena estrategia de venta y desplazamiento para nuestros productos que no son líderes en el mercado.

- **Te pones nerviosa cuando estás cerca de Terrence**

 **-A cualquiera la pone nerviosa, ¿acaso a ti no?**

 **-Es muy apuesto, pero nunca estaré a su altura**

 **-No debes tener tan bajo concepto de ti, las cuestiones económicas no deben ser impedimento si existe amor…**

 **-No es baja autoestima, es ser realista.**

 **-Dorothie, una cosa es ser realista y una muy diferente es ser pesimista….**

 **-Tienes razón, pero él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo; y también sé que está con la Jefe Marlow, pero no sé si su romance siga** ** _viento en popa_** **como algunos meses atrás.**

 **-Ella es muy bonita, hacen una hermosa pareja.**

 **-Ella es una persona muy posesiva**

 **\- bueno, no hablemos más de ellos, les deseo lo mejor…**

Tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar, tenía muchas cosas por hacer y cada proyecto me motivaba a dar el máximo de mí, no por quedar en bien con alguien en especial, sino porque esto era mi pasión, me gusta mi trabajo y agradezco la oportunidad de poder realizarlo de manera libre; a Tom le ha encantado algunos de mis proyectos, a otros les ha hecho un par de sugerencias para mejorar, él tiene la experiencia y yo el ímpetu.

Dorothie tenía mucha razón, estar cerca de Terrence me hacía sentir nerviosa y algunas veces era muy notorio así que necesito hacer algo para poder estar bien cuando me encuentre frente a él; pero no será nada fácil, su sonrisa es algo muy hermoso en su rostro, sus cabellos castaños… quien sea dueña de sus pensamientos y sentimientos debe ser muy afortunada.

Aunque hay otra situación que en verdad me pone más nerviosa que estar frente a Terrence, el estómago me da un vuelco tan sólo pensar en encontrarme con mi tía Elroy.

 **-Candy, ¿Estás muy ocupada?**

 **-no, bueno un poco, pero dime**

 **-Necesito que me acompañes a la oficina de Terry, quiero que estés presente por si aprueba tu proyecto para la convención y, en caso de ser así, puedas trabajar lo más pronto en esto…**

 **-Sí, está bien…**

Caminé un poco silenciosa, no por ver nuevamente a Terrence sino porque cada día que pasaba se acercaba la _oportunidad_ de sentirme nuevamente entre la familia de mi padre, en realidad estaba a lo que resta de este día para enfrentarme a mi tía Elroy… había predispuesto muchas posibles respuestas para sus probables argumentos… aunque en todo momento mi conclusión era la misma: jamás dejaría a mi familia por algo que pudiera ofrecerme…

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que, justamente en este momento, me mostraba algo distraída **-¿Te encuentras bien?**

 **-Eh! Sí**

 **-Tom me ha comentado que es un buen proyecto**

 **-Gracias**

Terrence revisaba los documentos puestos sobre su escritorio cuando Richard ingresó a su oficina, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que se posicionó a un lado de su hijo y tomó de las manos de este los papeles. Los observó detenidamente, tardándose lo suficiente en cada página… **-Antes de autorizar cualquier proyecto, necesito que vayas y conozcas el lugar, Terry**

 **-¿Qué?** – Respondió un poco contrariado y frunciendo el ceño.

 **-Has lo que sea necesario para obtener el mejor lugar, encárgate de esto, es un buen proyecto**

 **-Lo harán Tom y Candy, ellos son expertos en esa área, además ya tengo planes para estos días.** –Tomó los papeles y plasmó su firma autorizando el proyecto.

 **-Seré responsable del proyecto, ya tengo los contactos con el coordinador de la renta de los stands, de la compañía de edecanes y tres de nuestras demostradoras estarán en todo el evento** -Mencioné emotiva.

 **-Me parece fabuloso, Candy, pero no se hará nada hasta que Terry se integre.**

 **-No es necesario, en verdad, Terrence tiene razón, entre Tom y yo podremos organizar todo, Dorothie me está ayudando y lo único que necesitamos es la autorización…**

 **-Sé que pueden realizarlo, pero estamos hablando de una gran inversión… Terry, no lo compliques y encárgate.**

Tom fue muy sensato al ponerse de pie y agradecer, así que me vi obligada a hacer lo mismo ya que estaba a punto de intentar convencer de nuevo a Richard que la participación de Terrence no era necesaria.

Dentro de los documentos firmados estaba la agenda de actividades del proyecto que, en caso de ser aprobado, iniciaríamos el día lunes.

 **-¿Cómo les fue?**

 **-Bien, ¿podrías archivar esto?**

 **-Sí… ¿Estás segura que les fue bien?**

 **-En parte, ya tenemos el proyecto autorizado, así que te pido que me realices las citas a partir del día lunes**

 **-Está bien… ¿Las más que pueda?**

 **\- Sí, necesito las citas con la mayoría de proveedores para ofrecerles nuestros productos y brindarles la oportunidad de cerrar el trato en la convención, así les podré dar un mejor precio.**

 **-Perfecto, me encantaría ir contigo y aprender más.**

 **-Ya tendremos otras oportunidades, por lo pronto te necesito aquí…**

 **-¿Pedirás un auto de la compañía?**

 **-No lo sé… se me hace algo atrevido de mi parte**

 **-Le puedes decir a Tom que te autorice alguno.**

 **-Creo que no es conveniente y más porque… olvídalo, mejor cuando conciertes las citas procura darme tiempo para desplazarme de un lugar a otro.**

 **-Sí, está bien.**

Dorothie se estaba convirtiendo en mi amiga, y un buen elemento en este equipo, es tan hábil y aprende muy rápido.

Me entretuve mucho haciendo algunos proyectos más y seleccionando algunas fechas probables para algunos eventos, lo único que me desmotivaba un poco era que para realizarlos tendría que pedirle ayuda a Susana para algunas actividades motivacionales.

 **-Hasta el lunes, Candy, aquí te dejo tus citas confirmadas.**

 **-Gracias Dorothie**

Escuché sus pasos alejarse; miré la agenda y la metí en mi bolso de mano, terminé algunas redacciones antes de apagar la computadora, cuando escuché que la puerta de mi apartado se abrió **-¿Olvidaste algo?**

Pasaron algunos segundos sin respuesta, así que pregunté nuevamente y al no tener respuesta me levanté de mi asiento y salí para ver qué ocurría

 **-No te permito que interfieras en mis planes-** Dijo con furia en su mirar y abalanzándose contra mí.

 **-Terrence… suéltame**

 **-No sé qué es lo que tendrás que hacer pero no quiero estar en tu estúpido proyecto**

 **-No te necesito, además la empresa es de tu padre así que deberías mostrar más interés.**

 **-Tom se hará cargo, así que limita tus sugerencias…**

Soltó mi brazo y me encerré en mi oficina, el corazón me palpitaba rápidamente, ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿En dónde quedó su _bienvenida?_ ¿Por qué el cambio tan radical? Miraba la foto, _nuestra foto_ , no había nada que nos uniera, no necesitaba que me tratara de esta manera…

Me sentí humillada y ofendida; quería llamar a Tom y decirle lo ocurrido, pero no, no se enteraría por mí.

Aunque todo mi ser temblaba no era por nerviosismo sino por la ira que se refugiaba en mi interior.

Dejé pasar un par de minutos para tranquilizarme, para no desquitarme con el primer individuo que me encontrara en mi camino o llegar de mal humor a casa, mi madre y hermanas no se merecían tal trato.

Ahora lo que tengo claro es que Terrence no es la persona que imaginé y tampoco es la persona que me recibió, tal vez estaba enfadado, o algo le había salido mal… quizá se intentaba desquitar de alguna frustración… **-Candy, no seas tonta, no lo justifiques….**

Estando más tranquila se me metió la loca idea en la cabeza de devolverle el trato que me dio, así que tomé la agenda de citas que me hizo Dorothie y llamé personalmente a cada una de ellas…

 **-** ** _Oh, Señor Carlright no se arrepentirá_**

 **-** ** _Eso espero, Candice, me encantaría hacer trato con ustedes._**

 ** _-El Señor Terrence Grandchester le visitará el día lunes para que pueda conocer los productos que le ofrecemos…._**

 ** _-Muy bien, les espero en mi despacho en punto de las 10 de la mañana_**

Realicé un par de llamadas más y en cada una de ellas comprometí la presencia de Terrence y una variedad de muestras de nuestros productos… **-¿Así que piensas que te zafarás muy fácil? Lo dudo.**

No tenía mucho tiempo para perder y tenía un As bajo la manga: Richard, lo haría que me ayudara a doblegar a su hijo… **-No sé cuáles son tus planes** ** _Terry, pero sí sé cuáles son los míos y los de tu padre_**

 _-_ _ **¿Sí?**_

 ** _-Hola, soy Candy, lamento interrumpirle pero tengo algo qué decirle…_**

 ** _-¿Estás en la empresa?_**

 ** _-Sí, en breve me iré_**

 ** _-¿Puedes subir a mi despacho?_**

 ** _-Enseguida._**

No había la mínima posibilidad de arrepentirme, ya estaba a punto de llegar a la oficina de Richard, era un apartado al que casi nadie tenía acceso, así que no sabía si me recibiría ahí o en una de las salas para juntas ejecutivas que había en el piso cinco de este lugar.

Tres pequeños golpes en la puerta fueron suficientes para que él me abriera la puerta, sonreí y saludé **–Adelante, no demoraste tanto.**

 **-Gracias, no le quitaré mucho tiempo**

 **-Toma asiento**

 **-En realidad lo que tengo que decirle es breve.**

 **-Aun así, toma asiento**

 **-Sí, gracias. Emmm … necesito que apoye el proyecto con…**

 **-Dime, Candy, ¿Cómo te has sentido en estos días?**

 **-Umm, muy bien…. En realidad a lo que vengo es…**

 **-¿Sabes que me recuerdas a una vieja amistad?**

 **-Señor, quiero que me escuche**

 **-Lo estoy haciendo, y sé que me dirás que quieres que te apoye en algo que tiene que ver con el proyecto, cuenta con ello, lo que pidas será…. Sólo escúchame un momento… tus ojos me recuerdan a alguien que fue muy cercano a mí, a quien le debo todo… tu sonrisa… tu temperamento… eres igual a él sólo que en mujer…**

 **-¿Puedo saber a quién le recuerdo?**

 **-Candy-** dijo suspirando

 **-Papá-** Terry interrumpió **\- Creí que te habías marchado ya…**

 **-Pasa, hijo; en eso estaba cuando Candy me pidió algo para el proyecto que trae entre manos … ¿Qué me decías, Candy?**

 **-Eh? Que el lunes nos esperan diez prospectos clientes.**

 **-Ya te dije que Tom se hará cargo.** –Me dijo sosteniendo la mirada en la mía.

- **A ti es a quien esperan, he dicho que tú irás acompañado de un ejecutivo de esta empresa…**

 **-Bien! Entonces tú acompañarás a mi hijo.**

 **-Pensé en Tom, él es quien está más calificado para esta tarea.**

 **-No, Candy, Terry y tú se harán cargo de esto.**

No había oportunidad de ne _gociar_ así que acepté; pero cuando quise retomar mi conversación con Richard, éste fingió demencia y le pidió a Terry que me acompañara a la salida.

No me dirigió para nada la palabra, aunque debo reconocer que alentó su paso, pulsó el botón del ascensor, me cedió el paso y se sorprendió cuando me despedí de él al llegar al PB y no bajar a las plantas del estacionamiento **-¿En dónde está aparcado tu auto?**

 **-No tengo auto**

 **-¿Cómo que no tienes auto? ¿A caso Tom no te dijo que para el puesto que tienes necesitabas uno?**

 **-Ahh! Me dijo que si necesitaba, tú me darías el tuyo**

 **-¿Eso dijo?**

 **-Bueno, no, no de esa manera, me dijo que tú podías autorizarme uno… pero no necesito**

 **-Súbete, te llevaré a tu casa**

 **-No es necesario, gracias**

 **-súbete…**

Le bastó saber mi dirección para que me dejara a la puerta de mi casa, era el segundo Grandchester que sabría en donde vivo, pero a diferencia de Archie, Terrence no mencionó ninguna palabra, puso música a un nivel muy alto como una barrera entre él y yo; durante todo el trayecto miré a través del cristal de la ventana, fue el trayecto más largo y a la vez más corto de la oficina a la casa **–Por aquí está bien, gracias**

 **-¿Vives aquí?**

 **-No, a unas cuantas casas hacia allá** –Dije señalando hacia la izquierda **–Pero no es necesario que me dejes a la puerta, has sido muy amable al traerme…**

 **-Te dejaré hasta la entrada** –Dijo virando hacia la dirección que le señalé

 **-Te dejo la agenda para que sepas dónde y con quien ir primero**

 **-No iré, ya te dije… sé que encontrarás un buen** ** _pretexto_** **para justificar mi ausencia…**

 **-De cualquier forma, ya le envié los datos a tu asistente… por aquí está bien…** -Señalé mi casa

 **-¿Aquí vives?**

 **-Sí, sé que no es una mansión como seguramente lo es la tuya**

 **-No quise ofenderte, pero hace un momento me pediste dejarte más atrás**

 **-Ah, siento interpretar mal las cosas, gracias.**

Tiré de la manija para abrir y escuché su voz, inmediatamente me volví para encontrarme con su mirada entornada de sus cejas juntas **-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?**

 **-Nada, sólo quiero abrir la puerta para bajarme de tu auto**

 **-¿A caso no sabes que tu acompañante siempre debe abrir la puerta para que entres o salgas?** –Dijo bajando y abrió mi puerta, sin decir más palabras me acompañó unos cuantos pasos hasta mi casa. Toda mi sangre descendió hasta mis pies porque vi el auto de _Elroy_ estacionado en la entrada a la casa, junto a otros dos autos… ¿Quién no reconocería el auto sofisticado de la familia White… si llevaba la leyenda "Somos Uno" en el parachoques …

 **-Se supone que vendrían hasta mañana** –Dije en voz baja, hablándome a mí misma

 **-¿Dijiste algo?**

 **-No… emmm … Terrence, gracias por traerme.**

 **-¿Qué hace ese imbécil aquí?**

Para mi sorpresa, Terrence conocía Neil, quien salió muy risueño a recibirme **–No lo sé.**


	6. Chapter 6

Mis pies se quedaron clavados que no podía dar un paso, me había _programado_ para recibir a Elroy hasta el sábado, no un día antes y no esperaba que vendría con acompañantes

 **-¿Qué tienes qué ver con Neil Legan?**

 **-Nada** -Respondía sin desviar la mirada que tenía fija en aquella visita incómoda. ¿Cómo olvidar todas las groserías y malos tratos que Neil y Elisa nos hicieron cuando éramos pequeños? ¿Qué hacía él aquí? ¿Elisa también estaría aquí?

Creí que Terrence se marcharía en cuanto yo estuviera en casa, pero al ver a Neil se mantuvo a mi lado, no sé qué es lo que quería mostrar ni a quién le quería demostrar algo. Su temperamento es tan impredecible, me había mostrado un gesto de amabilidad; me había gritado, fue caballeroso … y ahora no sé qué lo mantiene aquí

 **-Hola,** ** _gatita_**

 **-Hola, Neil… ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí?**

 **-Sí, pero antes dime ¿No te alegra verme? Hace mucho que no nos vemos…**

 **-No me agrada tanto verte… eso lo sabes muy bien**

 **-Pues a mí sí me da gusto verte…** -Fue hasta que estuvo a unos cuantos pasos cerca de mí cuando reparó en la presencia de Terrence y que se dirigió hacia él - **¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí, Grandchester?** -Dijo en un grito, borrando su estúpida sonrisa de su rostro y mostrando enojo

 **-Lo mismo me pregunto, jamás me imaginé ver nuevamente tu estúpida cara**

Bastó que Neil dijera _Grandchester_ para que todos hicieran acto de presencia incluyendo a mi madre y hermanas

 **-¿Qué hace una White con un Grandchester?** -Dijo en alto mi tía Elroy

 **-Terrence, vete por favor** –Le supliqué

 **-No**

 **-Lo que pase en mi casa no es de tu incumbencia… vete por favor**

 **-¿Por qué no le haces caso a mi** ** _prometida_** **y te largas de una vez?**

La mirada de Terrence y la mía se encontraron, me sentí en la necesidad de decirle que Neil mentía pero tampoco tenía por qué darle explicaciones, explicaciones que yo no tenía y que las necesitaba. **–Vete, por favor.**

 **-Candice Ardley, te dije claramente que no quiero a ningún Grandchester en mi casa** -Mi madre fue tan contundente.

 **-Basta! Nadie tiene derecho a decirme a quién brindarle mi amistad** -Miré por última vez a Terrence y le supliqué de nuevo que se marchara, me moría de pena por el espectáculo que mi familia montaba en su presencia.

 **-Llámame si necesitas ayuda.**

 **-Lo haría si tuviera tu número, pero, créeme, estaré bien.**

 **-Candy, no confío en Leagan**

 **-Yo tampoco, sólo vete, esto es tan vergonzoso para mí.**

Mi orgullo era más grande que su deseo de permanecer ante esta situación tan bochornosa, así que tomé su muñeca y tiré un poco de él para encaminarlo hacia su auto; regresamos sobre nuestros pasos de una manera muy diferente a la que nos habíamos encaminado hacia mi casa **–Gracias por tu apoyo**

 **-¿Se casarán pronto?**

 **-Ni siquiera sé por qué dijo eso, ahora, por favor, márchate**

Sacó su pluma fuente y levantó la manga de mi suéter y escribió en el interior de mi brazo su número **–Promete que me mantendrás al tanto.**

 **-Sí, ahora, vete por favor.**

No sé si me sentí más tranquila al mirarlo marcharse pero sí tenía el ánimo de enfrentar a Neil y su estúpida _broma_ de estar comprometidos.

Pasé en medio de todos, con la frente en alto y con la seguridad que hoy tendría muchas respuestas a cada una de mis preguntas y que no dejaría ir a Elroy tan fácilmente, no, hasta que me respondiera satisfactoriamente

En cuanto ingresamos a la casa y tomamos nuestro lugar en los diferentes sillones de la sala de estar mi tía tomó la palabra, tan altiva y tan enérgica como ella solía ser **–Me siento enferma al saber que una de mis sobrinas esté saliendo con el hijo de Richard Grandchester**

Entrecerré mis ojos al mirarla fijamente, mi madre odiaba ese gesto de mí, decía que me hacía ver altiva y desafiante **-¿Cómo sabes qué es hijo de Richard Grandchester? Ellos no son los únicos** ** _Grandchester_** **en esta ciudad, y ¿Por qué mencionaste** ** _una White_** **, cuando tú te encargaste de quitarnos el apellido de nuestro padre?**

 **-Candice!** -Me retó mi madre

 **-Ahora no, mamá, necesito que me aclare mis dudas…**

 **-¡Qué insolencia de tu parte! Rose, no educaste bien a las hijas de mi hermano.**

 **-No está aquí para cuestionar nuestra educación, ¿por qué no dice a lo que vino y se va de una vez? Aquí no es bien recibida**

Los gestos severos de Elroy se suavizaron, se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a mí **–Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre, la misma mirada, el color de tus ojos… el temperamento…** -Dijo envolviendo con su mano mi mentón, el cual sujetó con fuerza y usó para mover mi rostro de un lado a otro. **–Te lo dije Leagan, Candice White Ardley es la mejor de mis sobrinas para desposarse con tu hijo**

 **-Ustedes no pueden tomar decisiones en la vida de nadie de esta familia, no te pertenecemos** -Respondí tirando de mi cabeza para deshacer su agarre

 **-Fue el último aliento de tu padre el que me dio esa autoridad, me dijo que podía buscarles el mejor partido**

 **-Se te olvida que no llevamos tu apellido, por lo tanto, legalmente no somos nada, así que le puedes buscar otra persona a Neil.**

 **-Pero gatita, ¿No ves que soy lo que más te conviene?**

 **-No me llames así, no soy tu gata.**

 **-Rosse, creí que le habías dicho a tus hijas cuál era su futuro, sabes bien que su padre encomendó esa tarea en mis manos…**

Me asombraba que ni mi madre ni mis hermanas dijeran nada, sabía que Annie prefería el silencio porque ella comenzaba un romance con un Grandchester, hijo de Richard, y lo ocultaba de mamá y ahora a Elroy, de Patty me sorprendía su pasividad y de mi madre la forma de mantener la cabeza baja ante el autoritarismo de Elroy **–No pienso casarme con Neil Leagan.**

 **-Es lo mejor, bueno, ahora que ya sabes la razón de mi presencia es necesario que fijemos la fecha para el enlace, Rosse ¿podemos pasar al despacho?**

 **-No me pienso casar, ¿cómo pretende lograr algo cuando nos despojó de todo? No sólo nos arrebató nuestro apellido, sino todo aquello que nuestro padre nos dejó. Y ahora quiere tomar lo que es mi decisión personal, yo soy la única que puede decidir con quién quiero casarme, es mi derecho.**

 **-Neil y tú se encargarán de recuperar lo que era de tu padre, créeme, es mejor que Richard siga creyendo que eres Ardley y no White, de ser así no te hubiera aceptado en** ** _su_** **compañía.**

Mi mamá, Elroy y el Señor Leagan se dirigieron al despacho. Miré a mis hermanas que no mencionaron nada y me dirigí a mi habitación, nadie podía adueñarse de esa manera de mi futuro, yo siempre había soñado en elegir a mi novio, alguien a quien yo amara, a quien yo deseara y con quien quisiera pasar todos los días de mi vida. **-¿Qué tienen qué ver los Grandchester en todo esto? ¿Cuál es la verdad sobre nuestro apellido? Dios mío, necesito respuestas.**

No podía darme el privilegio de soltarme a llorar, aunque sentía tanta impotencia y las lágrimas agolpaban por salir… **-Respuestas…. Necesito respuestas… Dios, ilumíname….**

Me sentía sola, mi madre le daba todo el respaldo a la autoridad de Elroy; ahora pienso que tal vez ella le comentó acerca de mi trabajo en la empresa de Richard.

Por mi mente pasaban algunas respuestas como que mi madre estuviera confabulada con la tía Elroy, pero mi experiencia de vida me decía que era más su falta de carácter lo que la hacía doblegarse ante Elroy…

En mi mente trataba de recordar cuando papá vivía, él me hubiera permitido escoger al compañero de mi vida, estoy segura que mi padre no se hubiera opuesto a mi elección **-¿Cómo hubiera sido nuestras vidas si papá no hubiera partido? Y ¿Si lo único que tenemos, como recuerdo, es un ideal que mi madre se haya encargado de hacer en nuestros recuerdos? ¿Por qué quiere casarme con Neil?... Leagan… ¿Qué tienen qué ver los Leagan en todo esto? ¡Dorothie! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?**

Al recordar la plática con Dorothie me levanté de un brinco, tenía que ver al padre de Dorothie… él conoció a los _socios_ de Richard. Dorothie mencionó _Leagan y White_ …

Al estirar mi brazo para alcanzar mi bolso y sacar mi móvil la manga de mi suéter se subió tantito permitiéndome ver los números negros escritos en mi piel **-Terrence** –Dije en un suspiro, él representaba un enigma por su cambio de actitud hacia mí. Pero por ahora necesitaba llamar a mi amiga para poder platicar con su padre.

 **-** ** _Hola, es Candy_**

 ** _-Hola, Candy ¿Todo bien?_**

 ** _-Quisiera decirte que sí, pero en realidad… es tan largo de contar… Dorothie ¿Podría hablar con tu padre?_**

 ** _-Papá está descansando, si quieres mañana temprano._**

 ** _-Sí, no quiero importunarlo, hasta mañana entonces._**

 ** _-Descansa._**

 ** _-Tú también._**

En cuanto terminé la llamada mi madre tocó a la puerta dándome indicaciones desde fuera, deseaba que me integrara a la _reunión familiar;_ escuchar lo que tenían qué decirme no me robaba el sueño, existían mil formas de evitar contraer matrimonio con Neil, así que decidí no hacer _ruido_ por algo que ya resolvería más tarde; de lo que no me quería perder era la verdadera razón por la cual Elroy nos visitaba, que tan inmiscuidos estaban los Leagan en todo esto y la verdadera causa de nuestra vida tan limitada económicamente.

Dejé el móvil en la cama dispuesta a salir y _complacer_ a mi madre cuando vi que la pantalla se puso azul seguido del tono indicando un nuevo mensaje **_"Lamento interrumpirte, le pedí a Tom tu número… te llamé y entraba la contestadora ¿Todo bien? … Terrence_** **".**

Sonreí y respondí _**–Ahora no puedo contestar**_

 ** _-"Ok"_** _–Respondió de inmediato seguido de_ _ **–¿Todo bien?**_

Margie llamó nuevamente a la puerta indicando que mamá solicitaba mi presencia, salí con el móvil en mano para responderle, bajé lentamente cada peldaño de la escalinata y pulsé **_–No_**

 ** _-"¿Puedo ir a verte?_**

 ** _-¿Ahora?_**

 ** _-Sí_**

 ** _-Creo que no es buena idea_**

 ** _-¿Podemos vernos en otro lugar?_**

 ** _-Es algo tarde-_** Jamás había texteado tan rápido como en este momento, mensajes entraban y salían con una misma secuencia de conversación; pero los peldaños se terminaron y mi sonrisa se esfumó de mi rostro al escuchar la voz de mi madre decirme **–Candy, date prisa que no tenemos tu tiempo** \- bajé el móvil y puse mi mano detrás, en mi espalda, los mensajes siguieron llegando porque el tono seguía pulsando

 **-No seas irreverente y apaga ese instrumento del demonio** –Dijo enérgicamente Elroy

 **-Lo que tengan que decir, díganlo ahora, tengo una vida social qué atender…** -Respondí

- **No seas necia** **y no me hables en ese tono**

Pulsé el silenciador dejando el móvil en vibrador y le sonreí a mi tía **–Listo, ahora dime**

 **-Hemos tomado la decisión de que contraerán nupcias en diez meses, no quiero que nuestros parientes y amigos piensen mal de ustedes, así que daremos el anuncio y para evitar cualquier mal comentario será en ese tiempo.**

 **-Ahora resulta que te importa lo que los demás puedan pensar…** -Mi móvil vibraba y yo moría de ganas por mirar lo que Terrence había escrito.

 **-¿Podrías demostrar** ** _la buena educación_** **que tu madre les dio?**

 **-¿Educación? ¿Me hablas de educación cuando has sido tú la que dijo llegar un día y llega en otro?**

 **-Insolente! Yo le dije a tu madre que vendría hoy, no otro día** –Mi madre había dicho que llegaría hasta mañana al igual que Patty, así que había mucho que dialogar con ellas. **–Y jamás debes faltarle al respeto a un mayor hablándole como a un igual.**

 **-Bien, ya sé que** ** _desean_** **que nos** ** _casemos_** **en enero del siguiente año… ¿algo más?**

 **-Tu madre ha consentido que Neil te visite tres días a la semana y en quince días en la mansión White daremos el aviso de manera pública, celebraremos con una gran recepción, invitados, prensa…**

 **-Sé que todo eso te emociona, pero lamento interferir en tus planes, yo ya tengo los propios y no podré asistir a tal evento, ya que tengo un congreso muy importante y algunas…**

 **-No me importa todo lo que tengas y debas cancelar… no me harás quedar en mal. Y cuando te dirijas hacia mí es indispensable que lo hagas con respeto.**

 **-Está bien**

Pensar en el tío Albert era una gran opción, la última, pero una muy buena opción; por esa razón decidí calmar mis impulsos y esperar a que se marcharan de casa.

En cuanto tomaron sus cosas y escuché el motor perderse en la distancia pensé que todo había pasado y que podría hablar tranquilamente con mi madre, mañana tal vez antes o después de la visita al padre de Dorothie; giré emocionada por ver los mensajes de Terrence y en cuanto puse el pie en el primer escalón para subir a mi habitación escuché la voz de mamá tenida con enojo **–Detente ahí, Candy… Margaret y Annie a su habitación, Patty ven conmigo al despacho**

 **-Sí, mamá** –Respondió Patty y mis dos hermanas subieron a prisa, yo me quedé en mi lugar esperando más indicaciones….

 **-Candy, ¿Qué esperas para venir?**

Preferí no responder, los mensajes de Terry podrían esperar un poco más, caminé hacia el despacho y miré a los ojos a Patty quien me suplicaba con su mirada no causarle más disgustos a mamá, solamente asentí complaciendo su petición.

Mamá comenzó con una larga explicación justificando su actuar… perdí mi mirada en la luz que se filtraba por la ventana del despacho y mis recuerdos comenzaron a llegar hacia mí, las veces que me sentaba en un gran sillón que papá tenía y que me retaba por sentarme mal recargando la espalda en un descansabrazos y colocando mis piernas en el otro… amaba sentarme así porque podía mirar hacia el exterior a través de la ventana, miraba las hojas de un gran árbol frondoso que nos prodigaba sombra y las cortinas podían estar corridas, me gustaba trepar a ese árbol y mirar desde su follaje el interior del despacho de papá… ¡cómo disfrutaba pasar tiempo con papá!... Vagaba de un recuerdo a otro cuando mamá llegó a un punto sacándome de mis recuerdos **-… vengar la muerte de tu padre….**

"La muerte de papá" **-¿Cuál es la verdad sobre la muerte de papá?**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus mensajitos


	7. Chapter 7

- **Eso no importa en este momento; lo que importa es que puedas cumplir con el deseo de tu padre de que puedas tener un buen esposo y buena posición social**

 **-Creo que la muerte de papá sí importa, importa más que su última voluntad…**

 **-Mi deseo es que puedas recuperar lo que tu padre nos dejó y que nos fue arrebatado sin justificación**

 **-Y para lograrlo ¿Crees que es necesario que me case?… ¿con Neil?**

 **-harás lo necesario para conseguirlo**

 **-Mamá, ¿Por qué nunca habías hablado esto con nosotras?**

 **-Porque siempre las vi pequeñas y no creí que tan pronto llegaría el día en el que Elroy intentara recuperar a su familia, a ustedes, a quienes les quitó todo.**

 **-Entonces ¿Deseas que** ** _nuestra venganza_** **sea en contra de ella?**

 **-No solamente de ella, sino de George Leagan y de Richard Grandchester, ellos tienen qué pagar cada lágrima y el sufrimiento que ustedes pasaron al morir su padre.**

 **-Mamá** -Intervino Patty **-Creo que debemos conocer los detalles de la muerte de papá, lo único que sabemos es que cuando él partió nosotras fuimos despojadas, injustamente, de lo que él dejó.**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo con Patty, mamá; también quiero saber qué tienen qué ver en todo esto George y Richard, así como Elroy.**

 **-Mamá ¿podemos pasar?** -Annie y Margie abrieron la puerta asomando su cabeza preguntaron.

 **-Sí, creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar de este tema tan doloroso para mí.**

 **-mamá** -Patty la abrazó para demostrarle que compartía su sentir **-Nosotras también extrañamos a papá, pero no nos ha hecho falta nada, has sido buena madre y nos has brindado buena educación**

Mi madre palmeó la mano de mi hermana y soltó su agarre, la nostalgia le invadió haciéndose visible en sus ojos, la mandíbula le temblaba al intentar mantener una postura erguida y la fluidez en su voz, nosotras guardamos silencio para no presionarla, habíamos esperado tanto este momento y aguardar un poco más para saber la verdad valía la pena. **–Tu padre conoció a Richard cuando estudiaban en Inglaterra, se hicieron grandes amigos y cuando el padre de Richard lo envió a vivir a esta parte del mundo se vino en compañía de William, eran unos jóvenes de tal vez 15 y 16 años, el abuelo White no permitió que su hijo menor pasara alguna situación precaria así que compró una buena propiedad en la cual fincó la Mansión White e hizo que su padre ingresara al mejor colegio de este lugar, cosa muy diferente a Richard del cual su padre tenía un concepto de hijo malcriado y rebelde, razón por la cual lo envió lejos sin importarle que fuera el único que podría conservar el apellido Grandchester; William tenía en alta estima a Richard y le invitó a vivir en la Mansión haciéndose cargo hasta de sus gastos personales… al siguiente verano Elroy vino de visita en compañía de sus padres y conoció a George Leagan en una pequeña reunión que William hizo; se enamoró perdidamente de él al grado de negarse a regresar a Inglaterra con sus padres; George nunca se enamoró de Elroy por eso se casó con Marie, aún así Elroy le guarda un cariño muy especial. Richard se casó con Eleonor y esa decisión también la desaprobó el padre de Richard; cuando William y yo nos casamos su amistad con Richard se vio acompañada ahora con la de Leagan. Will, con la ayuda de mi hermano Albert inició una pequeña empresa de distribución de materia prima para la industria de cosméticos la cual fue floreciendo, Leagan se asoció invirtiendo una fuerte cantidad pero que no igualaba todo lo que William ya había invertido, mi hermano se retiró en cuanto Will pudo liquidar hasta el último centavo e integró con un porcentaje muy mínimo a Richard… Hubo un gran desfalco que llevó a Will a la ruina… Leagan culpó completamente a Richard el cual apeló a la casi hermandad que tenía con Will, fue el primer choque emocional de su padre, su salud se vio afectada… pasaba noches enteras sin dormir… había invertido mucho… había invertido su vida misma para darles a cada una de ustedes la vida que él y yo creíamos que se merecen… tenía tantos sueños para ustedes… Su abuelo quiso ayudarle pero la propuesta llegó demasiado tarde… el corazón de Will no resistió más…** -Cada palabra que mamá decía parecía que la llevaba nuevamente a revivir el pasado, ninguna de nosotras nos atrevíamos a interrumpirla o siquiera intentar consolarla, los ojos de Patty estaban llenos de lágrimas al igual que los de Annie, quien siempre ha sido más sensible que cualquiera de nosotras, Margie y yo solamente escuchábamos, seguramente el nudo en la garganta era de la misma magnitud **–Elroy le pidió a George que reclamara todos los bienes que pertenecían a Will despojándonos de todo; cuando pactaron su sociedad, en los estatutos del Consejo de Administración, George figuraba como apoderado Legal, fue tan astuto y eso le ayudó a Elroy a quedarse con todo lo que su padre había dejado, anuló la voluntad de Will en donde las nombraba herederas de todo… Richard ni siquiera se presentó al funeral de su padre, ni una semana pasó cuando George nos dio un mes para salirnos de la Mansión de Will en donde ahora vive él con su esposa e hijos. Richard le pagó a buen precio las acciones que Leagan tenía y se quedó con todo y a nosotras no nos dio ni un centavo cuando tu padre le había ayudado tanto, tanto Richard como George le dieron lo mejor a sus hijos y yo… yo solo pude refugiarme con mi hermano porque me daba pena regresar a casa de mis padres…**

 **-Mamá, ya no sigas… lo importante que dejó papá es a cada una de nosotras**

 **-Lo sé, Candy, pero no es justo que ustedes vivan así y que el esfuerzo de su padre lo gocen otras personas.**

 **-Mami, creo que Candy tienen razón, no estamos acostumbradas a un tipo de vida extravagante, mejor olvidemos todo esto y sigamos con nuestras vidas, tal y como hasta unos días atrás… el tío Albert ha sido muy generoso y nos ha ayudado mucho, mira, han hecho de nosotras mujeres fuertes y que se pueden valer por sí mismas… estoy segura que papá estaría muy orgulloso de cada una de nosotras y de tu valor y esfuerzo**

 **-No, Annie, no he callado tantos años para nada; por eso ahora que Candy ha logrado integrarse en el mundo de Richard, deseo con toda el alma que pueda sabotearla hasta llevarla a la quiebra.**

 **-Mamá, yo no puedo hacer tal cosa… estoy en un área de mercadotecnia no directiva**

 **-Lograrás todo con paciencia… pero lo harás….**

 **-Entonces no tiene sentido que se case con Neil**

 **-Candy podrá estar entre esas dos familias y brindarnos la oportunidad para vengar a tu padre, Margie**

 **-Si la quieres casar, cásala con un Grandchester, que tal el que la acompañó hoy…**

 **-Margie….** -Dije con incredulidad. No tenía ánimo de hacerle daño a los demás… tantos años solamente con el recuerdo de nuestro padre había sido suficiente para salir adelante y no era necesario intentar recuperar algo que legalmente les pertenecía a otras personas

 **-Es una buena idea, pero es más conveniente la idea de que esté cerca de Elroy, de George y de Richard, en cambio sí es con uno de los hijos de Richard perdería lo oportunidad de acercarse a los otros…**

 **-Yo te ayudaré, mamá** –Annie, Margie y yo miramos al mismo tiempo a Patty, su tono denotaba firmeza **–Candy me ayudará a colocarme en la empresa donde trabaja y entre las dos lograremos más que estando ella sola.**

No me atrevía a contradecir a mi hermana, había estado muy escéptica con la presencia de Elroy pero en estos momentos había mucha tensión flotando entre nosotras, así que no dije más nada y salí del despacho.

Ahora me sentía atrapada por voluntades ajenas a la mía y mentalmente me rebelaba a tal situación. Sin ningún ánimo y agradeciendo a Dios que no trabajaría mañana deseé con todas mis fuerzas hundirme en mi cama y despertar al siguiente día con la sensación de que esto ha sido una terrible pesadilla.

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación me lancé sobre mi cama observando el techo… llenando mis pulmones lo más que podía y soltando el aire lo más lento posible… hace esto repetidas veces; tal vez no tenía otra opción más que ayudar a mi madre pero no casándome.

Me giré sobre mi costado cuando sentí nuevamente la vibración… me había olvidado por completo de los mensajes de Terrence, saqué el móvil y antes de mirar los anteriores miré el que recién había recibido " _¿Aun no puedes contestar?_

 _-Ya, aunque no sé si tengo respuestas para hacerlo_

 _-¿Podrías salir un momento?_

 _-¿En dónde estás?_

 _-Afuera de tu casa_

 _-Voy._

Salí de mi habitación y la casa estaba muy silenciosa; abrí la puerta principal y vi su auto aparcado frente a nuestra entrada, caminé un poco rápido y él salió de su auto

 **-¿Cuánto llevas aquí?**

 **-En realidad no me fui, lo único que hice fue dar la vuelta y regresar… me aparqué allá** –Señaló la entrada de la casa de un vecino de enfrente **-Creí que podrías necesitar ayuda.**

 **-¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? No quiero causarle disgustos a mi madre.**

 **-Claro, sube**

 **-Si quieres solo aparcarte más allá…**

 **-Podemos ir a otro lugar, claro, si lo deseas**

 **-No, está bien, no he avisado que salí de casa.**

Hizo exactamente lo que le pedí, y yo permanecí mucho tiempo en silencio meditando lo que podía decir y lo que no podía decir, ¿cómo explicarle o contarle lo acontecido sin involucrarlos como familia? ¿cómo contarle los planes de mamá sin mencionar a mi padre o la venganza de mamá? Él estuvo igual que yo, tal vez esperando que yo hablara primero… **-Emm ¿Por qué me trataste mal?**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Sí, ¿Por qué el cambio de actitud tan drástico?**

 **-No sé a lo que te refieres**

 **-Uff! Me diste un hermoso detalle cuando me integré a la empresa y hoy te portaste… diferente**

 **-Lamento haberte ocasionado molestias… digamos que no tuve un buen día**

 **-¿Siempre reaccionas así? Me refiero a cada vez que no tienes un buen día.**

 **-La idea de darte un presente de bienvenida fue de mi hermano Archie, no sé cómo dejé que me convenciera para hacerlo, en realidad yo no soy así y nunca antes lo había hecho**

 **-Creí que había sido tu iniciativa** -Mencioné con desilusión

 **-No, no lo fue pero tampoco le llevó tanto tiempo convencerme**

Dejé de mirarlo y bajé la cabeza, comenzaba a asimilar todo lo acontecido y la depresión se introducía en mis sentimientos.

 **-¿Qué pasó en realidad?** –Dijo levantando un mechón para poder mirarme

 **-Mi padre, antes de morir le pidió a su hermana que nos buscara un buen partido para contraer nupcias, y a mi tía se le ha ocurrido la loca idea que Neil Leagan es la mejor opción.**

 **-¿Ese mal nacido?**

 **-Sí, y a mi madre no le ha disgustado la idea y han propuesto que nos casemos a principios del próximo año**

 **-Creí que los matrimonios arreglados eran del siglo pasado**

 **-Pues parece que no**

 **-¿Tan mal están? Me refiero a lo económico**

 **-No, no es eso, es algo muy complicado**

 **-¿Quieres hablar al respecto?**

 **-No lo sé**

 **-Sé que no nos conocemos muy bien, quiero que sepas que en mí puedes tener un buen amigo…**

Otra alianza de amistad entre un Grandchester y un White, aunque no tuviera el apellido de mi padre tenía su sangre fluyendo por mis venas ¿Podría ser esto una buena oportunidad para hacer lo que mamá desea? Ay, Dios mío! Ayúdame **–¿En realidad es por qué sientes interés en tener una amistad o porque se trata de Neil?**

 **-Porque tú me preocupas**

 **-Cuando mi papá murió, mi tía, con la ayuda de George padre de Neil, despojaron a mamá de todo lo que le pertenecía por derecho de viudez y ahora que Elroy se presenta a casa con esa idea de emparentarnos con los Leagan, mamá cree que es una buena oportunidad para que yo pueda comenzar a recuperar lo que nos pertenece.**

 **-Entonces ¿Te vas a casar con Neil?**

 **-No** -Dije sin tardar en responder **–No sé cómo convencer a mamá que es una idea absurda sin que ella se enfade, tengo tan poco tiempo.**

 **-¿No existe alguien en tu vida? Ummm ¿A quién ames?**

 **-Estoy libre desde hace mucho. No sé qué hacer**

 **-¿Quieres un café?**

 **-Ehh?**

 **-Anda, yo invito**

 **-No me siento bien anímicamente**

 **-Dame la oportunidad de llevarte a mi sitio favorito, en el cual me refugio cuando me siento como tú, ahora.**

 **-¿No demoraremos?**

 **-No, te lo prometo**

 **-Está bien, dame la oportunidad de avisarle a mi mamá**

 **-Ok.**

Entré a la casa y mamá seguía con Patty pero ahora en su habitación así que dejé aviso con Annie, tomé un abrigo porque la noche era fría y salí.

Antes de ir en dirección a su lugar favorito me dijo que me ayudaría a encontrar una solución y que no me preocupara ¿Qué solución podría existir si su familia también estaba involucrada?

Pensé que el café sería algo parecido a un starbucks y en realidad parecía más un antro, con la gran diferencia de la música y de la concurrencia.

Tenía pequeños privados con luces violetas y azules que facilitaban la lectura, lo supe porque en algunos había chicos leyendo mientras degustaban su café. El lugar olía delicioso. **–¿Su lugar de siempre, señor?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Tráenos dos cafés y la carta, por favor**

 **-Enseguida**

 **-Vaya , parece que te conocen…**

 **-He venido a este lugar desde mi adolescencia**

 **-¿En verdad?**

 **-Sí, aquí he venido cuando me siento triste, solo, y también porque sirven un buen café.**

 **-Oh! Ya veo**

 **-¿Apeteces algo?**

 **-El café es suficiente.**

 **-¿Segura? Puedes pedir lo que desees…**

 **-Estoy segura que así estoy bien.**

Platicamos trivialidades, tocamos el tema de _mi futura boda_ un par de veces más y yo aproveché para conocerlo mejor **-¿Tienes mucho saliendo con Susana?**

 **-Ah! Ya te enteraste**

 **-Creo que no es secreto**

 **-Susy y yo no somos nada, lo intentamos pero yo no pude con sus celos. Así que quedamos como buenos amigos, al menos eso intentamos, pero ella aún se siente con derechos sobre mí, me reclama por cada cosa que hago, por si miro a alguien, por si salgo con alguien, llama constantemente a casa para saber si estoy ahí, o al departamento…**

 **-Y ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?**

 **-No, por ahora no**

 **-¿Crees que Susy pueda decirme algo? Lo menciono por este momento**

 **-No, no sabe que hemos salido**

 **-Bueno, vio cuando salimos de la empresa**

No sé por qué le causó gracia que rió **–No te preocupes, ya me había reclamado con anticipación, el día del evento de la empresa… se disgustó porque compartimos asientos juntos**

 **-No sabía en donde sentarme y Archie me sugirió que ahí estaría bien**

 **-Ella creyó que nos iríamos en mi auto, por eso busqué el bus que conduciría mi hermano… eso le enfadó y más cuando regresamos y se enteró que habías dormido en mi pecho…**

 **-Qué pena! Lo siento**

 **-Yo no, en realidad te quedaste dormida con la frente en el cristal y debiste estar algo agotada porque no te despertabas cuando dabas ligeros golpecitos en él, así que tiré de ti y te acomodé en mi regazo… primero fue en mi hombro pero el clima, la tardanza y el cansancio… pues el resultado ya lo conoces.**

 **-Gracias, mi mamá dice que tengo el sueño muy pesado… creo que en verdad estaba algo agotada.**

Al terminar nuestra pequeña velada, los dos sonreíamos, no había sido mala idea, no podía emocionarme como lo hubiera deseado por dos razones, bueno tres: Neil, una loca ex novia y el tema de mamá.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta principal de la casa, subí el pequeño peldaño para ingresar y él se acercó a mi **-¿podríamos repetirlo alguna otra vez?**

 **-No lo sé, me encantaría, pero mamá ha dado su permiso a Neil de venir tres veces por semana**

 **-¿Qué?**

* * *

Gracias por leer,

El cap de hoy, espero que les guste


	8. Chapter 8

Fue la primera vez, desde que tengo memoria, que no cenamos juntas.

El silencio en casa era sepulcral.

Al siguiente día me levanté más temprano que de costumbre, quería que mamá viera en mí un apoyo pero sin la loca idea de _venganza_ y _matrimonio._

Se me hacía tarde para ir a la casa de Dorothie; de mi madre y hermanas no había señales.

 **-Bienvenida, adelante**

 **-Gracias Dorothie.**

 **-Gracias por acompañarnos en el desayuno, papá se pondrá alegre, casi nunca tenemos visitas.**

 **-Yo también me siento a gusto, me agrada tu amistad y compañía… además hay algunas cosas que deseo platicar con tu padre.**

 **-Lo sé, le he hablado de ti y tu deseo de saber un poco más de la historia de la empresa**

 **-Espero que tu papá me pueda resolver algunas dudas.**

 **-¿Qué interés tienes con** ** _Le Whi Grand?_**

 **-Ay amiga! Tengo tantas dudas que no sé si estoy en lo correcto, mi vida era tan resuelta sin problemas hasta que entré a trabajar, por consejo de mi hermana, a Le Whi Grand.**

 **-Dame un momento, amiga, voy por mi padre para que podamos comer-** Dijo esto encaminándose por un pasillo que dirigía hacia unas habitaciones después de escuchar la voz de su papá **–Ponte cómoda, o si gustas pasar a la terraza ya que ahí degustaremos los alimentos.**

 **-Sí, está bien**

Mientras esperaba a mis anfitriones recibí un mensaje de Terry en el cual me decía que había pasado una increíble velada la noche anterior, preguntó si hoy tenía la oportunidad de vernos de nuevo; antes de responderle quería platicar con el padre de Dorothie, tenía que pensar bien el momento para introducir nuestra conversación el pasado que unía a mi padre con Leagan y con Grandchester ya que Dorothie me había comentado que su padre solamente sabía que una buena amiga le visitaría.

 **-Papá, ella es Candy Ardley, más que mi jefe es mi amiga.**

 **-Mucho gusto en conocerle, Señor, Dorothie me ha platicado muchas cosas agradables de usted.**

 **-Es un placer tenerle en casa, señorita Ardley, muy pocas personas nos visitan desde mi enfermedad y mi Dorothie se ha encargado tanto de cuidarme que no tiene tiempo ni para encontrar el amor.**

 **-Papá… ya hemos hablado muchas veces de eso…**

 **-Lo sé, hija, lo sé, pero no quiero que por culpa mía te quedes sin amar, sin vida y cuando yo no esté, te quedes sola.**

 **-Señor, eso no pasará, Dorothie siempre contará conmigo y sé que el amor tocará a su puerta y ella será muy feliz, se lo merece ya que es una excelente persona… también me gustaría que me llamara por mi nombre, llámeme Candy, así me sentiré en más confianza…**

Mientras el tiempo avanzaba la plática de la sobremesa se extendía, todo era risas, momentos gratos de Dorothie cuando era niña y cuando su padre caminaba y su amistad con George, Richard y papá.. **-Entonces Will pateó el balón y justamente le dio un fuerte golpe a George… fue tan gracioso…**

El tiempo que vivimos con papá no fue lo suficiente para saber que le gustaba jugar el soccer; que tenía buena condición y que amaba vivir… **-¿Hace mucho que murió el Señor William?**

 **-William fue más que un amigo para mí, fue un hermano… recordarlo me hace sentir que llamará y que hará su clásica y conocida broma de Toc… toc…**

 **-Papá, hacía mucho que no te veía sonreír como hoy** –Dijo Dotothie **–Y me da tanto gusto**

 **-Es que Candy me hizo recordar a Will…**

 **-¿Yo?**

 **-Así es, Candy, desde que llegaste… no sé quién sea tu padre pero tienes tal parecido a mi amigo y tu apellido es igual al de Rose, la esposa de William**

Si alguien como el padre de Dorothie pudo darse cuenta de mi parecido con papá y relacionó el apellido de mamá al pasado no sabía qué imaginar al pensar que Richard podría haber hecho lo mismo… que en verdad él podía relacionarme con William White… Richard podía acceder con mucha facilidad a mi expediente y ver el nombre y apellido de mamá, aunque en nuestra partida de nacimiento fue el tío Albert quien dio su nombre como padre… **-William White es, fue… mi padre**

- **Y ¿Rose no se opuso a que trabajaras ahí?**

 **-En parte, yo no sabía nada sino hasta ahora que la hermana de papá se ha acercado a nosotras y porque uno de los hijos de Grandchester me llevó hasta la casa… ¿El señor Grandchester es deshonesto? ¿Cree que es necesario que deje mi trabajo?**

 **-Yo no puedo decirte nada al respecto, porque de esto ha pasado tanto tiempo…**

 **-¿Usted sabe de qué murió papá?**

 **-Sé que tuvo un infarto fulminante, o al menos esa noticia nos dio Elroy… fue un funeral íntimo… es decir**

 **-Solamente la familia… eso lo recuerdo…**

 **-Bueno, no hablemos de cosas tristes, es mejor recordar lo mejor de los que se nos adelantaron.**

 **-Sí, recuerdo a papá en su despacho, en la Mansión había un gran árbol…**

 **-que a ti te gustaba escalar y ver desde arriba lo que tu padre hacía**

 **-Sí, es verdad** –Mi voz cobraba ánimo al recordar lo que hacía mientras vivía papá.

 **-Un día, durante una reunión, Richard se asustó mucho al verte… George dijo que nunca cambiarías y tu padre rió sonoramente contagiándonos a todos de su buen humor; "** ** _Dios no me dio hijo varón, pero con Candy fue como si me diera diez"_** **. Tu padre te amaba, no puedo decir más que a tus hermanas pero sí eras su favorita.**

 **-Quienes conocieron a papá, siempre comentan que me parezco mucho a él, los ojos, la mirada, la tez…**

 **-Podrás, físicamente, tener mucho de él, aunque en realidad, por lo que mi hija comenta y la forma en la que convives, tienes mucho de él… el humor, la risa, la forma de achicar la mirada… me has hecho revivir tantos momentos tan gratos…**

 **-Gracias por no olvidar a papá… fue un momento encantador**

 **-Gracias por venir, espero que vuelvas algún día.**

 **-Lo haré, ahora debo retirarme**

 **-Espera un momento, sólo un par de minutos… Dorothie ¿podrías traerme una caja de metal que guardo en mi mesa de noche?**

 **-Sí, papá… ya regreso, Candy.**

 **-Le pedí a Dorothie que vaya porque no quería que escuchara esto… Ten cuidado de Elroy y de George, ellos no le vendieron las acciones de tu padre a Richard porque esas te pertenecen… sólo a ti. No sé si tu padre sabía que este momento llegaría pero me las encomendó a mí para entregártelas…**

 **-¿Por qué nunca me buscó para hacerlo?**

 **-¿Es esta caja, Papá?**

 **-Sí, gracias hija.**

 **-Esta es la dirección del notario que te comenté…**

El padre de Dorothie no me había comentado nada acerca de algún notario, vi en su mirada la indicación de no preguntar más; por eso solo tomé de sus manos deformes la pequeña tarjeta que extendía ante mis ojos.

 **-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, pasé un momento muy grato e inolvidable.**

Dorothie llevó a su padre a su habitación, hacía mucho que no permanecía tanto tiempo sentado, la mayoría del tiempo estaba en cama debido a su enfermedad. La trombosis ósea le había afectado gran parte de los cartílagos y coyunturas, algunos huesos se le habían deformado y la carga económica y la falta de seguro médico habían impedido seguir con el tratamiento. Dorothie, por indicación de su padre, no le solicitó ayuda a Richard y no la aceptó aunque este se la ofreció; decía sentirse más que agradecido con que haya empleado a su hija.

 **-Muchas gracias por venir, Candy.**

 **-Me pasé un momento, muy agradable, Dorothie.**

 **-Candy** –Dorothie tomó mi codo y me condujo lejos de la sala de estar hasta llegar a su habitación **–Papá se siente responsable por la forma en la que vivieron tu familia y tú.**

 **-¿Qué tanto sabes?**

 **-Muy poco, hubo un momento en el que creímos que papá moriría y él me dio la encomienda de buscarte, tanto tu madre como la señora Elroy le prohibieron acercarse a ustedes enviándolas a Escocia, papá creyó que no lograría cumplir con la voluntad de tu padre.**

 **-¿Cuál voluntad?**

 **\- antes de morir tu padre, logró deshacer la sociedad con George pero no pudo con Richard.**

 **-¿Por qué papá quería deshacer la sociedad?**

 **-Para que recuperaras la empresa y tú fueras la única dueña.**

Un nuevo mensaje de Terry y la voz baja de Dorothie al decirme esto último hizo entender que era el momento oportuno para retirarme, mi amiga solicitó un taxi y me acompañó hasta la puerta **–Le diré a mi tío Albert que apoye a tu papá con su fundación**

 **-Te lo agradecería, me duele tanto verlo así; hoy fuiste una gran alegría para él.**

Dentro de mi transporte le respondí a Terrence que no estaba en casa, que había desayunado con Dorothie y que iba camino a Real de las Haciendas al oeste de la ciudad.

 **-¿** ** _Candy?_**

 ** _-Hola Terrence, bonito día._**

 ** _-Para ti también, ¿por dónde andas?_**

 ** _-Ummm por Av. Sur 12_**

 ** _-Espérame en la plaza comercial que está por ahí_**

 ** _-En verdad no es necesario._**

 ** _-Por favor, espérame en la plaza comercial._**

 ** _-Ok. Te veo en un ratito…_**

Le esperé en el punto donde él me pidió que aguardara, mi corazón latía por verle de nuevo. Aunque había tantas cosas en el interior de esta tienda de artículos para conductores mi mirar no podía enfocarse en pleno en cualquier cosa ya que en mi mente solo existía los datos de la tarjeta del Notario… ahora con la presencia de Terrence tendría que posponerlo. **–Lamento que me esperaras, creí llegar antes…**

 **-Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí** –En cuanto llegó le sonreí, venía vestido diferente a cuando iba a la oficina, tenía ropa cómoda y manoplas de piel en las manos

 **\- Intenté llegar lo más pronto posible, ven quiero que escojas algo en este lugar** -Dijo tomando mi mano y sentí tan lindo! Que no me resistí.

 **-¿Qué puedo escoger si yo no conduzco?.**

 **-Pero yo sí y hoy irás conmigo a donde quieras ir…**

 **-¿Es necesario?** –Pregunté mientras nos encaminábamos hacia los artículos para motociclistas.

- **Por tu seguridad, lo es.**

Estaba tan indecisa en saber cuál casco quería, la verdad me daba pena probármelos delante de él, si él me estaba comprando un casco por mi seguridad, quería decir que él tiene una moto… y no me equivoqué, una gran moto gris azulada.

Se le veía tan varonil, me encantó cuando me ayudó a ponerme mi casco y a tomar mi lugar atrás de él, mi pecho tan cerca de su espalda, moría de ganas de abrazarlo aunque me limité a sujetarme de los ojales de su jeans.

Cuando hizo alto total ante la luz roja aproveché para decirle que había cambio de planes que ya no iría a Real de las Haciendas que podíamos ir a donde él quisiera.

Nos dirigimos a las afueras de la ciudad, a un grande y verde campo, nos detuvimos debajo de la sombra de un árbol y platicamos por un gran rato.

 **-Me encanta la vista del campo y disfrutar del aire y la sombra cálida de los árboles**

 **-Sabía que te gustaría este lugar, cuando te vi la primera vez te observé con mi hermano debajo de un gran árbol y deseé ser Archie**

 **-No sabía que eran hermanos, pero ahora sé que a ambos les encanta la adrenalina por la velocidad.**

 **-Amo venir a esta parte de la ciudad, es tranquila y puedo conducir sin protecciones, sentir la libertad…**

 **-a mí sí me da miedo, no lo haría… nunca**

 **-¿Ni conmigo?**

 **-Con nadie. Es muy peligroso**

 **-Ven, inténtalo, sentir el aire en el rostro y la sensación de la velocidad…**

 **-No, en verdad me da temor.**

Insistió tanto que no pude seguir negándome; nuestros cascos quedaron juntos debajo del frondoso árbol que nos cobijó con su sombra; Terrence tenía razón con nada se puede comparar la sensación de libertad, sentir el viento romper contra el cuerpo, los nervios reflejado en las manos y depender de la habilidad del conductor, a cualquiera lo puede dejar sin palabras.

Cuando regresamos a nuestro árbol yo descendí primero y él no me dejó avanzar más, con una pierna sostenía el peso de aquella Suzuki gris azulada y con una mano me tomó por la muñeca… no habían palabras, los dos sabíamos lo que nuestros corazones querían: amar…

Me miró a los ojos y yo me perdí en su mirar azul, después de besarnos por primera vez, en un beso tan tierno recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, su corazón latía tan fuerte como el mío y estaba segura que no era precisamente por la velocidad.

 **-Le diremos a tu madre que estamos saliendo para que se olvide del rollo de Neil**

 **-Dame tiempo para terminar con esto, mamá tiene que entender que no puede manejar mi vida de esa manera**

 **-Le diremos hoy, en cuanto te deje en la puerta de tu casa**

 **-No es tan fácil, mamá es muy severa, yo le diré.**

 **-También le diré a mis padres, seguramente les agradará la idea.**

 **-¿Alguna razón en especial?**

 **-Así lo creo porque Archie le dijo que está saliendo con alguien y les dio gusto.**

 **-¿Puedo saber con quién sale tu hermano?**

 **-Aunque no les dijo a mis padres de quien se trata a Stear y a mí nos expresó que se trata de tu hermana Annie.**

Después de comer, dos clases para aprender a manejar la moto y de muchos besos me dejó a la puerta de la casa. No me importa que los demás piensen que vamos rápido, cuando sabes que es la persona indicada, simplemente lo sabes.

No había nadie en casa, así que me sentí feliz de no dar explicaciones.

Preparé la cena, ya que no quería que mi familia pasara otro día separada y que nuestra única tradición se rompiera de la nada.

Me duché y me recosté con la disposición de esperar que los demás integrantes Ardley llegaran a casa.

Tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar a mi madre con el tema de Terrence en mi vida y que no me casaría con Neil aunque de eso dependiera mi estancia en esta casa

 ** _-Novia…_**

Sonreí en cuanto leí su mensaje… mi corazón brincó en mi ser lleno de felicidad; todo era distinto… todo.

El día fue perfecto, su compañía fue perfecta… mis clases de motocicleta…. Al menos nos divertimos….

 **-Candy ¿Puedo pasar?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Hija, lamento mucho lo que pasó ayer… no quiero que Elroy desintegre a nuestra familia**

 **-Yo también lamento todo lo que nos está pasando… mamá ¿Podrías contarme más acerca de todo este rollo?**

 **-Te he pedido muchas veces que cuides la forma en la que te comunicas verbalmente y te lo vuelvo a pedir…**

 **-Lo siento, mamá… es que en verdad quiero saber por qué tengo que casarme con Neil… puedo entender que un día lo haré, pero quiero escoger a la persona con la que pasaré mi vida, alguien a quien yo ame.**

 **-sabes que soy conservadora de las buenas costumbres…. Y aunque tan sólo de pensar… pero sólo cásate y después te puedes divorciar, no serías la única que lo hace por conveniencia.**

 **-¿Pero cuál conveniencia, mamá? Pensemos un poco, imaginemos que me caso con Neil para acercarnos a los Leagan ¿Luego qué? Porque en realidad no sé cómo debo vengarnos de ellos…**

 **-George me ha ofrecido poner a tu nombre parte de las acciones que tienen en la empresa que maneja Richard y que en realidad es de tu padre.**

 **-Mamá ¿Has pensado que puede faltar a su palabra? ¿Qué él no tenga las acciones? Que por alguna razón no hace acto de presencia en la empresa, en el poquito tiempo que llevo ahí me he dado cuenta que el único que dirige es Richard con la ayuda de sus hijos.**

 **-Si te casa con Neil, Elroy nos devolverá la Mansión**

 **-¿Por qué tanto interés ahora? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, creo que vivimos bien aquí, aunque no es grande, lujosa… es cómoda y es nuestra… recién terminamos con la hipoteca, nadie nos la puede quitar…**

 **-Hija, siempre fuiste la consentida de tu padre y de su familia; desde que naciste, tus abuelos paternos han dejado gran parte de su legado a tu nombre; al morir tu padre y por ser menor de edad, cuando tus abuelos faltaron, Elroy quedó como tu albacea… es tiempo que volvamos a la vida que nos corresponde**

 **-Mamá ¿Por qué te aferras a algo que no hemos tenido en tanto tiempo?**

 **-Porque nos corresponde, es nuestro**

 **-Está bien mamá, haré todo lo que quieras menos casarme.**

 **-Lo entenderás muy pronto, solo espero que Elroy no cambie de opinión.**

Como no quería seguir con ese tema comenté que había preparado la cena así que bajamos para poner la mesa y esperar a que mis hermanas se integraran.

La paz y tranquilidad reinó nuevamente. Reímos y disfrutamos cada momento, cada palabra… No era el momento para hablar de Terry ni de nuestra relación.

Al lunes siguiente, a temprana hora Terry y yo fuimos a entrevistarnos con las personas agendadas, él se portó todo un profesionista y respaldó cada una de mis propuestas.

Neil no se apareció ningún día de la siguiente semana en la casa tal como había dicho que lo haría, Elroy tampoco se comunicó como lo había prometido, en cambio las cosas con Terry se iban consolidando cada día más.

 **-Se rumora que eres la nueva atracción de mi novio.**

 **-¿Perdón? Creo que no escuché bien.**

 **-Sé que sí me escuchaste, no quiero verte cerca de Terry, cualquier cosa que necesites Tom puede resolverla**

 **-Sigo sin comprender**

 **-Aunque aquí sean profesionales no les permitiré que se burlen de mí.**

 **-No tengo nada que decirte, Susana, ni para bien ni para mal.**

 **-Te advierto, Candy, que si no quieres llorar no te metas conmigo; lo lamentarás si te empeñas en seguir con Terry, él es mío.**

 **-Creo que tus amenazas no tiene fundamento ya que Terry no es nada tuyo y tampoco te pertenece.**

 **-Te lo advierto, puedo ser tu amiga si lo deseas porque te aseguro que no me quieres como tu enemiga.**

La a _mistosa_ plática con Susana Marlow me desafiaba a ser más profesional y menos visceral, ya que ella no perdió la postura ante su altanería. **–Eres muy amable, pero no me interesa tu amistad.**

 **-Dame los papeles de la solicitud, te los firmaré…**

 **-Necesito que los chicos que se encargarán estén en las dinámicas lo más pronto posible**

 **-Mañana a primera hora.**

Terminó de firmar y de solicitar que le fotocopiaran los originales para su archivo y fuimos interrumpidas por alguien que llamó a la puerta **–Adelante**

 **-Hola, Susana**

 **-Terry**

 **-No te levantes, solamente vengo por Candy. ¿Demorarás más tiempo?**

 **-No, ya me firmó los documentos.**

 **-Perfecto. Entonces, por favor…** -Me puse sobre mis pies, me retiró el asiento y salí con él del apartado de, una enfurecida, Susana Marlow.


	9. la caja de pandora

**-No, ya me firmó los documentos.**

 **-Perfecto. Entonces, por favor…** -Me puse sobre mis pies, me retiró el asiento y salí con él del apartado de, una enfurecida, Susana Marlow.

 **-¿Por qué hiciste eso?**

 **-¿Hacer qué?**

 **-Lo que acabas de hacer**

 **-Solamente vine por mi novia para que me acompañara a un lugar especial**

 **-Espero que Susana no cumpla sus amenazas**

 **-Te aseguro que no hará nada, no le convienen meterse conmigo**

 **-Eso espero, en fin, ¿a dónde vamos?**

 **-Mi madre organizó un evento altruista y la empresa siempre apoya, y también quiero que la conozcas.**

 **-¿No será muy pronto?**

 **-¿Tienes alguna objeción?** –Dijo seriamente deteniendo su andar.

- **No, no me entiendas mal, creo que es muy pronto para que conozcamos a nuestras respectivas familias cuando apenas no comenzamos a conocer tú y yo**

 **-Voy en serio contigo, Candy, pero si tú no deseas lo mismo que yo, entonces aquí que termine todo**

- **Terry, no seas tan drástico, simplemente fue un comentario**

 **-¿Estás segura?**

 **-Claro que sí.**

 **-Bien, siendo así, iremos con mi madre.**

 **-Necesito avisarle a Tom**

 **-Ya lo hice**

 **-Está bien, vayamos.**

Era un hermoso salón de un lujoso hotel, la decoración, los aperitivos, tanta gente elegante y sonriente con los Grandchester, tanto con los hijos como con Richard y con su esposa quien en verdad era hermosa.

Es una mujer encantadora y a la vez delicada. Su sonrisa y su porte era algo que relucía, yo me sentí tan inferior a ellos con mi ropa elegante, sí pero para un día de oficina no para este tipo de eventos.

Aunque mi madre se había encargado de educarnos bien, existían muchos modales que desconocía por eso me sentía limitada y creí que mamá tenía razón al decir que debíamos recuperar nuestra posición ante la sociedad, mamá estaría más que encantada con un evento como este.

Mi imaginación se echó a volar pensando que si papá estuviera vivo seríamos nosotras las que estaríamos al frente de este tipo de eventos.

Mi mirada recorría cada lugar, cada rincón, todo lo que se hacía y lo que la mayoría de gente esperaba, la gran subasta de arte y joyería que Eleonor había obtenido para este evento.

 **-¿Desea una copa, Señorita?**

 **-Tráigale un coctail…**

 **-Prefiero agua mineralizada, no bebo nada que contenga alcohol**

 **-Este es un día especial, yo te cuidaré**

 **-Te lo agradezco pero solamente quiero agua, por favor.**

 **-En un instante, se lo traigo** -Dijo el camarero a quien Terry quería fulminar con la mirada

 **-No le debes agradecer a los sirvientes… nunca, ellos cumplen con su deber…**

 **-Discrepo contigo, pero está bien, disfrutemos esto que es importante y especial para tu madre**

 **-Candy, no te enfades… ellos están para servir, es como si yo te agradeciera en todo momento que hicieras tu trabajo… sería un fastidio para ti y para los demás**

 **-Está bien, intentaré no hacerlo… Terry.. creo que tu padre se dirige hacia nosotros.**

 **-Quédate junto a mí, por ningún motivo te separes de mí -** Al notar que sí venía a nosotros, sonreí y le pregunté a Terry por qué me pedía eso – **Porque viene con Flaming**

 **-Hola, Terry ¿No me presentas?**

 **-Hola, Flaming, ella es Candy Ardley, mi novia y pronto será mi prometida.**

Sonreí al tiempo que extendí mi mano para saludarla y ella solo me miró de pies a cabeza, quien me dio un fuerte y cálido aprentón de mano fue Richard quien aprovechó para solicitarme que le acompañara **–Con gusto, solamente que Terry me ha pedido que no me pierda nada de este magnífico evento. Si gusta en cuanto regresemos a la oficina puedo buscarle…**

 **-Te quiero presentar a mi esposa.**

 **-Dame ese privilegio, papá, seré yo quien le presente a mamá a Candy**

Richard sonrió y le pidió a Terry un momento a solas conmigo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron e intenté ser fuerte ya que desconocía lo que Richard traía en mente; por aparte sentía desconfianza de la tal Flaming, Terry me respondió con una sonrisa y un asentamiento de cabeza; era tan educado para dejar plantada a Flaming y retirarse así que mientras me alejaba con Richard veía de rabillo cómo permanecían uno frente al otro… ella le sonreía…

 **-Seguramente estás pensando cuál será el motivo por el cual te pedí que me dieras un momento ¿verdad?**

 **-sí, no se equivoca… quiero saber por qué su insistencia**

 **-Aprobé tu solicitud de pertenecer a mi empresa, porque en cierta manera me siento comprometido con el recuerdo de tu padre y la amistad que nos unió, pero no permitiré que te relaciones sentimentalmente con Terry, ¿comprendes?**

 **-No, la verdad no entiendo por qué me dice esto**

 **-Apoyaré a Flaming para que regrese con mi hijo, y si insistes en permanecer a su lado, lo lamentarás.**

Era la segunda amenaza del día en cuanto a estar con Terry, pero yo no soy una persona que se dé por vencida tan fácilmente **–Señor, le agradezco la oportunidad que me ha dado de laborar en** ** _su_** **empresa, pero creo que me está confundiendo con alguien**

 **-Sé que eres la hija de William; y me imagino que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para no desafiarme y preferirás considerar mi recomendación**

 **-¿Por qué no dejamos que Terry decida? Sí para él Flaming es lo mejor, adelante, no me opondré, pero si decide seguir conmigo… usted se hará a un lado**

 **-Tengo un arma poderosa: ninguno de mis hijos sabe vivir con recursos limitados**

 **-Ni usted sabe lo que es vivir así, ¿O sí?**

 **-No sabes nada de mi vida**

 **-Si soy quien usted cree, ¿acaso no sabré más de lo que usted imagina?**

 **-Ándate con cuidado, Candy**

 **-¿Es una amenaza?**

 **-Tómalo como quieras, lo único que quiero es que te alejes de mi hijo.**

Agradecí al cielo su intervención al mandar a Terry, me abrazó por la cintura y me besó la coronilla, su madre venía con él, enfundada en un hermoso vestido color carmesí que hacía resaltar su belleza y color de ojos **–Creo que te has demorado mucho con mi novia, papá**

 **-Era inevitable que me aclarara algunas cosas**

 **-¿Del trabajo, Richard?**

 **-Emm, sí**

 **-Mamá, ella es Candy Ardley, de quien te hablé y hoy quiero presentártela formalmente, bueno, papá ya la conoce, quiero presentarles a mi novia.**

 **-Eres muy hermosa, Candy, mucho gusto soy Eleonor Grandchester**

 **-Tú papá ¿No dices nada?**

 **-Terry, siempre he deseado lo mejor para ustedes y si crees que Candy es lo mejor, te apoyaré en todo**

 **-Gracias papá, no esperaba menos de ti.**

 **-Ven querida, quiero presentarte a alguien** –Eleonor extendió su brazo para que me asiera de él y la acompañara, durante nuestro camino me dio algunas recomendaciones **–Tenemos qué hacer oficial su noviazgo, eres la única mujer a la que Terry nos ha presentado y eso significa que quiere hacer las cosas bien contigo; mi hijo tiene un temperamento algo impredecible por lo que te ruego mucha paciencia y no quiero que sigas laborando con Richard, deseo que estés conmigo, te irá mejor ya que deseo hacer de ti una mujer exitosa como si fueras mi propia hija… ¿Te gustaría, Candy?**

 **-No sé qué decir, me siento muy cómoda en la empresa… recién he ingresado y …**

 **-Dale la oportunidad a mi hijo de sentir añoranza por ti, que desee verte y no que se aburra pronto al tenerte tan cerca en la empresa.**

 **-Señora…**

 **-Llámame por mi nombre, Eleonor, ya casi somos de la familia .**

 **-Está bien, Eleonor, tengo planes por realizar en Le Whi Grand**

 **-Ven, este es mi apartado, quiero hablar contigo en privado** –Dijo poniendo el pasador a la puerta y brindándome la oportunidad de tomar asiento junto a ella en una pequeña sala de estar. **–Candy, este pequeño hotel pertenece a una gran cadena de hoteles alrededor del mundo, es el legado de mis padres y demás familiares… Richard ya me había hablado de ti, sabíamos que un día el destino nos pondría nuevamente frente a la familia White y quiero que sepas que yo apoyo a mi hijo en su relación contigo; sé que tendré a Richard en mi contra por esta decisión**

 **-No sé qué decir, pero no estoy en Le Whi Grand por alguna razón diferente al desempeño laboral, cuando conocí a Terrence nunca me imaginé que fuera hijo del dueño de la empresa**

No quería seguir hablando y la interrupción fue oportuna **–Adelante, por favor**

 **-Eleonor, ya estoy aquí**

 **-Adelante, Robert** -Dijo poniéndose de pie y yo imité su proceder **– quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial, ella es Candy Ardley, la novia de Terry**

 **-Mucho gusto, Candy, soy el Reverendo Robert Baker, hermano de Eleonor.**

 **-Mucho gusto, Candice Ardley.**

 **-Toma asiento, por favor, la preocupación de mi hermana ha sido desde que tu padre partió a la presencia del creador y de las constantes amenazas hacia su persona por parte de Elroy y de Rose. Sabíamos que este día llegaría, no sabíamos la manera en la que las circunstancias se darían.**

 **-Me preocupa mi hijo, Candy, te soy sincera**

 **-Jamás le haría daño a Terry… Reverendo ¿Podría hablar un momento con usted?**

 **-Bien, les dejo a solas para que hablen**

 **-Gracias Eleonor.**

En cuanto nos quedamos solos, el reverendo me extendió su mano en señal de comprensión y empatía **–Amo a Terry, sé qué pensará que es muy pronto para expresar algo así, pero daría mi vida por él y jamás haría algo para dañarlo o lastimarlo; no me he acercado a la familia Grandchester por ninguna razón ajena más que laboral aunque ha sido en este tiempo que la presión familiar se ha vuelto presente, no sé qué fue lo que pasó entre mi papá y la familia Grandchester y no quiero ser parte de nada que ponga en riesgo cualquier estabilidad.**

 **-Entiendo completamente la preocupación de mi hermana, sería una gran lástima que entre Terry y tú las cosas no funcionen, me encantaría poder ser la persona quien les una delante de nuestro hacedor… en relación con el pasado hay cosas que renacen para hacer daño, es muy buena tu intención en no desear ser parte de esto, Terry y tú pueden tener un gran futuro… Candy ¿Has hablado con Terry del pasado?**

 **-No, porque no sé cómo y qué decirle**

 **-Hablaré con mi sobrino, así que por ese lado podrás estar tranquila, confío en su madurez y prudencia, lo haré tan pronto encuentre una oportunidad, mientras más tiempo dejemos pasar más difíciles se pondrán las circunstancias.**

 **-Gracias por escuchar…. Reverendo ¿Usted conoció a mi padre?**

 **-Sí, sí conocí a Will y en realidad eres muy parecida a él.**

 **-Sí, ya me lo han dicho varias veces… ¿Usted sabe qué fue lo que pasó?**

 **-Tu padre y Richard tuvieron una fuerte discusión y el corazón de tu padre no pudo soportarlo**

 **-No puedo creer que mi padre haya dejado de existir por una** ** _fuerte discusión_**

 **-No, la depresión y la melancolía fue lo que en realidad acabó con él, tu padre perdió todo deseo de vivir, estuve con él hasta los últimos momentos de su vida porque él así lo deseo y puedo decirte sólo una cosa más: él no pensó en su otras hijas más de lo que pensaba en ti, sabía que tendrías el carácter y el temperamento para vivir tu vida, para escapar del egoísmo de Rose y de cualquier situación, eres muy diferente a tus hermanas, Patty por ser la mayor es muy allegada a tu madre al igual que Margaret por ser la menor, Annie es muy introvertida lo contrario a ti. Tal vez no recuerdes mucho de nosotros pero estuvimos presentes en tus primeros años de vida, antes de partir a Escocia y estuvimos al pendiente en cuanto tu madre decidió radicar nuevamente en esta ciudad.**

 **-Sigo sin entender, si al menos me explicaran lo que papá en verdad quería de mí, las cosas serían más fáciles.**

 **-Tu padre le firmó todos los documentos legales a Richard y no tuvo tiempo de revocar su decisión, Richard se mantuvo fiel al depositar constantemente para que a ti y a tus hermanas no les faltara nada pero eso fue pretexto para que tu madre creyera que Richard seguía teniendo un especial interés en ella… he hablado de más…-** Me quedé mirándole sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra, creí tener la respuesta para el odio de mi madre hacia Richard y el motivo de la muerte de mi padre - **Le pediré a Terry que venga**

Richard me quiere lejos de su hijo, Eleonor me quiere cerca, mi madre me quiere usar para vengar a papá, Elroy quiere lo mismo, el padre de Dorothie me dijo que papá había puesto las acciones que eran de Leagan a mi nombre… ¡Qué enredo! Pues si papá confiaba en mi madurez para vivir mi vida, eso haré.

 **-Candy, veo que ya conoces a mi tío Robert, me ha pedido que venga por ti**

 **-Sí, Eleonor me lo presentó**

 **-¿Todo bien?**

 **-Sí, Terry ¿podría retirarme?**

Me abrazó y reflejaba preocupación **-¿Te han dicho algo que te haya ofendido? Hablaré con él**

 **-No, en realidad él y Eleonor han sido tan amables conmigo, es que tengo algo importante qué hacer y qué decirte.**

 **-Te llevaré al auto y avisaré que nos tenemos que retirar.**

 **-Gracias.**

Era momento de tomar las riendas de mi vida si quería ser feliz; si Terry quería permanecer a mi lado sería bienvenido y si no, aunque doliera yo seguiría mi vida… pero antes de cualquier decisión tenía que ver qué era lo que en verdad papá dejó a mi nombre.

 **-Creo que esta es la dirección, cariño**

 **-Gracias por entenderme, Terry. Gracias por estar conmigo en todo esto que también es nuevo para mí, todo mi mundo se ha puesto de cabeza.**

 **-Entonces, debemos crear un nuevo mundo para ti y para mí, en donde solo quepamos nosotros.**

 **-Se escucha interesante, ¿en dónde te gustaría crearlo?**

 **-En cualquier lugar, ese mundo será nuestra familia.**

 **-¿Te imaginas? Nuestra propia familia**

 **-Me encantaría, amor.**

 **-Eres un pedacito de cielo, Terry… pero ahora lo que apremia es entrevistarnos con el notario.**

Nos recibió una secretaria y nos encaminó a la oficina del Notario, una persona muy joven, yo me lo había imaginado mayor **–Tomen asiento, por favor. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?**

 **-Venimos buscando al Notario Dennis James, en relación a póliza accionaria a nombre de Candice White Ardley.**

 **-Dennis James ya no está en servicio, ¿Tienen el número de expediente?**

 **-No, no contamos con nada más que el nombre del Notario y lo que tal vez sea el nombre del expediente.**

 **-En ese caso deberán esperar a que se encuentre el archivo**

 **-¿Demorará mucho tiempo?**

 **-Tal vez una semana o dos; deberán llenar unos formatos solicitando el servicio y cubriendo el monto.**

 **-Está bien, ¿usted se pondrá en contacto con nosotros?**

 **-Mi secretaria les llamará y dará un citatorio.**

 **-Perfecto.**

Cada día que pasaba Terry y yo nos enamorábamos más y más; él me presionaba a decirle a mamá que sosteníamos una relación; por mi parte siempre encontraba la excusa perfecta para evitar el tema.

Tampoco le había dicho que Neil había iniciado su _cortejo_ porque eso le enfurecería mucho.

En casa no había mencionado nada de las acciones hasta no estar segura de lo que en realidad se trataba.

En el trabajo me las ingeniaba para no caer en las provocaciones de Susana y tenía que ser muy fuerte ante las exigencias de Richard.

Eleonor me llamaba a todas horas y recibía de forma constante muchas invitaciones de su parte.

 **-Tome asiento, señorita White**

 **-Gracias**

 **-Este es el documento en el que se avala como dueña del 55% de las acciones de la Empresa Le Whi Grand, este documento contiene los requisitos que debe presentar para acreditar el procedimiento de su nombramiento, ¿cuenta con un abogado?**

 **-No, y tengo otro problema; al morir mi padre mi madre nos cambió el apellido en respuesta a la solicitud de la familia White.**

 **-Podemos iniciar un juicio para la recuperación de identidad, todos sus documentos legales tendrán que pasar por el procedimiento y en el tiempo que dura obtendrá un permiso legal por parte del juzgado civil.**

 **-A parte de mí ¿Aparece el nombre de alguna persona más?**

 **-No, solamente el suyo.**

 **-Oriénteme porque en realidad no sé qué es lo que debo hacer.**

 **-Necesita contratar los servicios de un buen abogado que pueda representarte y defenderte en caso de ser necesario.**

 **-Por favor, inicie el procedimiento.**

No sabía de dónde obtendría el dinero suficiente para liquidar los gastos que esto generaría, no podía recurrir a Elroy, dudaba que mi madre tuviera la cantidad y en caso de tenerla no tenía respuesta para decirle para qué necesitaba un abogado.

 **-¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuarme que te ayude a arruinar a mi familia?**

 **-Terry, no te estoy pidiendo eso, solamente te pregunté si tú me podías ayudar, necesito tu apoyo**

 **-Te acercaste a mí para todo esto ¿Verdad? ¡Contéstame!**

 **-Suéltame, me haces daño. Te expliqué lo que pasó entre tu familia y la mía… yo lo supe hasta que puse un pie aquí**

 **-No te creo, mi padre tiene razón… he sido un estúpido**

 **-Amor, no es como te está haciendo ver…**

 **-No me llames** ** _amor_** **, eres falsa**

 **-Terry, me prometiste mantenerte a mi lado, por eso seguí con esto.**

 **-Pero no sabía la magnitud de lo que traías entre manos… mira que pedirme que me una a ti para destruir a mi familia.**

 **-No te estoy pidiendo eso, solamente creo que tenemos derecho a tener lo que mi padre construyó para nosotras, no pienso quitarle nada a Richard ni a ustedes…**

 **-No te creo**

 **-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, solo quiero que mamá tenga la paz que perdió cuando murió mi padre.**

 **-Lo dices de una forma que lo haces sonar bonito, pero no eres más que una arpía… cómo pude ser tan idiota… eres detestable, Candy.**

 **-No me digas eso, Terry yo te amo.**

 **-Entonces… renuncia a tu loca idea de** ** _vengar_** **a tu familia.**

 **-No es mi intención vengar a nadie solamente tomar lo que por derecho es mío.**

 **-eres una mentirosa**

 **-y tú un egoísta, prefieres vernos en la pobreza antes de perder tus comodidades.**

 **-No hay más palabras, Candy, si tú prefieres declararle la guerra a mi padre, quiero que sepas que también soy un Grandchester.**

Me bajé de su auto cuando él no dijo ni una palabra más; sabía que era algo hermoso para ser consolidado. Me regresé a la oficina caminando, necesitaba tiempo para pensar lo que tenía qué hacer **–Ahora no es tiempo de llorar, Candice… no es tiempo.**

 **-Hola, Candy, me alegro que hayas llegado**

 **-Hola Dorothie, ¿Alguna novedad?**

 **-Sí, el Señor Richard ha preguntado por ti y también he estado preocupada porque te llamé y no respondiste.**

 **-Ahora voy a reportarme con el Señor Richard y … creo que dejé mi móvil en el auto de Terrence; llama a la compañía del servicio y cancela mi número, reporta como extraviado el aparato y diles que me manden a mi casa el nuevo, por favor.**

 **-¿No es más fácil recuperarlo?**

 **-Solo has lo que te pido, gracias.**

 **-Sí, está bien**

 **-Lo siento, Dorothie, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.**

 **-Lo entiendo**

 **-Gracias, ya vuelvo**

Pasé junto al apartado de Terry camino a la oficina de su padre y permanecía cerrada, tuve qué ser fuerte para no llamar y decirle que no intentaría nada, mi corazón y sentimientos estaban de por medio.

 **-Pase**

 **-¿Me buscaba?**

 **-Toma asiento, por favor** –Indicó estando serio mientras alzaba la bocina del teléfono **–** ** _¿Lic. Comiskey puede venir a mi oficina por favor?_**

Entrecerré los ojos mientras me preguntaba mentalmente quien era Comiskey, no conocía a nadie con ese apellido. Tamborileé mis dedos mientras esperaba en medio del silencio nefasto que había entre nosotros. Después de unos cuantos minutos asfixiantes llamaron a la puerta y observé la reacción de Richard, sonrió irónicamente mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta

 **-Por favor, pasa**

 **-Gracias Richard.**

 **-Flaming!**

 **-Hola Candy, es un placer verte de nuevo.**

 **-Gracias… ¿Puedo saber por qué me ha llamado?**

 **-Oh Sí, Candy. Quiero presentarte a tu nueva Jefe**

 **-¿Y Tomas Stevenson?**

 **-Se hará cargo de una sucursal en el extranjero; no tendrás que tratar nada con Terrence, todo lo harás directamente con Flaming y ella con él… sé profesional, Candice**

 **-Gracias por el consejo, bienvenida Flaming**

 **-Gracias, linda, gracias Richard, a la brevedad me entrevistaré con Candy para comenzar con tus recomendaciones.**

 **-Espero sus indicaciones.**

 **-Lo sé, sé que esperas… y antes de cualquier comentario quiero pedirte que en tus horas laborales no te ausentes so pretexto de ver a algunos clientes, ahora yo me haré cargo de esa área; la señorita Dorothie regresará a cubrir los puestos que necesitan permisos y períodos vacacionales, hará lo que le corresponde, ser una auxiliar de oficinas y tú ocuparás el espacio que ella tiene, me agrada la decoración del apartado que hasta hoy fue tuyo.**

 **-¿Qué?**

 **-Es tu nueva Jefe, Candy, harás lo que ella te pide.**

 **-No, no lo haré ya que renuncio en este momento, no estoy dispuesta a ser humillada por nadie**

 **-Creí que serías más** ** _profesional_**

 **-Lo soy, pero no soy tonta y sé cuáles son sus intenciones…**

Salí a paso apresurado y deseé azotar la puerta al salir pero pude controlarme; a mitad del camino me topé con Terry quien me ignoró y eso dolió más que el golpe bajo de su padre, ignoraba por completo si él sabía lo que s padre acababa de hacerme así que no le di tiempo a mi imaginación de echarse a volar.

 **-Comunícame a este número… no mejor no….**

 **-¿Qué pasó, Candy?**

 **-Renuncio, Dorothie…**

 **-¿Por qué? No, no puedes irte… ¿A qué número quieres que te comunique?**

 **-Es a Escocia, con mi tío Albert, solo él puede ayudarme.** –Miré a Dorothie, no quería que la lastimaran y tampoco que la rebajaran a un puesto inestable de auxiliar **–Vamos, Dorothie, te ofrezco algo mejor que esto**

 **-Candy, me da temor, mi padre está muy enfermo**

 **-Te entiendo, regresaré amiga, te lo prometo y tendrás una calidad mejor en este lugar.**

 **-Gracias, pero dime ¿por qué te vas?**

-Solo es por un breve tiempo.

Stear ingresó a la oficina con un folder y sobre en la mano **–Candy, me sorprende tu decisión**

 **-¿En dónde te firmo?**

 **-Piénsalo, aun estás a tiempo…**

 **-¿Aquí? Gracias, aquí te entrego el gafete y las credenciales de presentación, todo está en orden y Dorothie sabe en qué lugar… Te llamaré más tarde amiga. Una última pregunta, ¿cancelaste lo que te solicité?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Gracias.**

Stear me acompañó hasta la puerta, estaba completamente contrariado por mi decisión y preguntó si su hermano tenía algo que ver en ella, le dije que no, que era algo más personal pero que tal vez pronto nos veríamos nuevamente.

 **-No estarás pensando en demandarnos ¿O sí?**

 **-No, mi renuncia decía** ** _voluntariamente._**

 **-Te pediré un taxi, cuídate, por favor.**

 **-Gracias.**

Solicitó el servicio con cargo a la empresa y pedí que me llevaran a un centro comercial, necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para desahogarme sin preocupar a mi madre.

Estando más tranquila en mis emociones compré un móvil pre pago con dos tarjetas de **tiempo Albert, tío, quiero irme contigo a Escocia**

 **-Princesa, me da gusto saber de ti, ¿Puedo saber los motivos?**

 **-Es muy largo de explicar**

 **-Entonces dejemos de perder el tiempo y cuéntame.**

Usando las menos palabras posibles le expliqué, me pidió ir al bufete de un buen amigo de él y que preguntara por Marc Robinson y qué él le daría indicaciones para ayudarme en todo.

Todo el proceso duró un aproximado de tres días, tres días en los cuales yo esperaba que Terry me llamara, pero cómo lo haría si yo no tenía móvil, bueno sí pero él no tenía el nuevo número. Tres días en los que yo fingía ir a la oficina y en realidad hacía todas las gestiones para obtener nuevamente el apellido de mi padre. Albert envió su permiso para revocar su apellido y Marc se encargó de todo.

Al quinto día hábil, Marc, había solicitado audiencia con Richard para notificarle que tomaría mi lugar como accionista mayoritaria y establecer los acuerdos de manejo de la empresa.

Tenía una buena noticia qué darle a mi madre a la hora de la cena **– Patty, ya te conseguí el empleo que deseabas en Le Whi Grand**

 **-¿En verdad?**

 **-Sí, serás mi apoderada legal, tomarás parte en la presidencia de la empresa como mi asesora.**

 **-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No entiendo**

 **-¿De qué hablas, Candy?**

 **-Mamá, hermanas, tienen ante ustedes a la accionista mayoritaria de Le Whi Grand** –La caja de Pandora se había abierto, sin decir más, sus demonios comenzaron a salir uno a uno….

* * *

No sé que haya pasado con el archivo anterior ni por qué se modificaron las palabras, ruego una disculpa y lo subo de nuevo para que lo disfruten


	10. Chapter 10

La noticia, _detallada,_ hizo tan feliz a mi madre quien exclamó "¡Al fin! Gracias al cielo todas mis súplicas han sido contestadas"

Patty no sabía qué es lo que debía hacer y lo que le correspondería hacer… en pocas palabras ella sería quien participaría con voz y voto en cualquier decisión que se necesitara; más de la mitad de los recursos obtenidos pasarían a nuestras manos.

Yo, lo único que deseaba era darle un mejor puesto y prestaciones a Dorothie, no quería poner un pie en la empresa porque no deseaba ver a Terry, Susana y ahora a Flaming.

No sabía cómo me iba a enfrentar a Richard ni sabía que tendría qué decir; Marc nos aconsejaría en todo momento y estaría presente en cada reunión hasta que obtuviéramos la experiencia necesaria para llevar el 55 % de las acciones de la manera en la que Richard Grandchester lo había hecho hasta ahora.

 **-Hola, Neil** –Escuché a Margie saludar y permitirle el ingreso a la casa **–Candy no está**

 **-Hola, Margie, ¿Sabes si demorará?**

 **-Creo que sí, ¿Quieres esperarla?**

 **-Regresaré mañana, ¿Podrías decirle?**

 **-Sip, le diré que viniste.** –Me asomé a la ventana y lo vi subirse a su auto… Me limpié las lágrimas porque estaba segura que mi hermana vendría a darme el mensaje de Neil y no me gustaba que me viera en esa condición.

 **-Pasa, Margie, está abierto**

 **-¿Otra vez llorando?**

 **-Shhh, mamá te puede escuchar**

 **-Mamá no está, por eso me atreví a mentirle a Neil…**

 **-Te lo agradezco.**

 **-Deberías reconsiderar tu forma de ser con Neil, se ha portado muy lindo contigo, y es muy paciente; pienso que estás perdiendo el tiempo pensando y llorando por Terrence.**

 **-Margie, ahora no… sé que en cuanto tengamos la audiencia con los Grandchester cualquier posibilidad de estar con Terry se habrá esfumado para siempre.**

 **-Lo bueno es que mamá nunca se enteró que anduviste con él y que ahora lloras por su culpa; ella los odia y si se entera de esto los aborrecerá.**

 **-Lo sé, gracias por guardarme el secreto.**

 **-No tienes qué agradecer, así que sécate las lágrimas y ayúdame a preparar la cena.. ¡ah! Recuerda que Neil siempre te llama y ya te negué una vez, no tengo argumento para cuando te llame, así que piensa en algo que sea convincente.**

 **-Sí… adelántate a la cocina, ahora bajo para ayudarte.**

Lo que le había dicho a mi hermana era verdad, cada día que pasaba se difuminaba la esperanza de regresar con Terry y hasta ahora había resistido muy bien la _tentación_ de intentar comunicarme con él; me dolía tanto silencio entre nosotros y me martirizaba pensar que tal vez Flaming o Susana intentarían reconquistarlo.

Todo fue tan rápido, tan efímero…y aunque pasen los días yo no logro olvidarlo, no sé cómo debo comportarme delante de él.

Pienso en la posibilidad de no permanecer en la empresa y que si se quedaba nuestro trato sería áspero… ¿por qué no podría ser como en las novelas y en los cuentos? ¿por qué tenía que perder hasta su amabilidad y su trato? ¿por qué a Susana y a Flaming les podía hablar como amigos y a mí no? ¡Dios mío no es justo!

Prefiero mil veces mi vida pasada a esta. Vivir así no es vivir. Siento que muero sin él.

 **-¿Puedo pasar?**

 **-Sí, Annie.**

 **-Creí que ayudarías a Margie con la cena.**

 **-Estaba por bajar para ayudarle…**

 **-No te preocupes, ya le ayudamos**

 **-¿Ya regresó mamá?**

 **-No, Archie y yo le ayudamos.**

A mi hermana y a su novio les había ayudado no mencionar sus apellidos, ¿Por qué a Terry y a mí no nos funcionó? **–Mañana yo ayudaré a Patty.**

 **-Candy, Archie está abajo, quiere platicar contigo.**

 **\- ¿Acerca de Terry?**

 **-Tal vez.**

 **-No lo sé, he esperado tanto por saber algo de Terry que ahora que se presenta la oportunidad me da miedo.**

 **-Límpiate las lágrimas, mamá no tarda en regresar y no quiero que pregunte por qué estás así… Archie se irá pronto.**

Quería escuchar de los labios de Archie que Terry me esperaba en algún lugar, o que me amaba y sufría tanto como yo estaba sufriendo, lo que fuera pero quería saber de él. **–Hola, Archie**

 **-Candy, quisiera que me dijeras que te encuentras bien, pero tu aspecto revela que no**

Intenté sonreír y permití que me envolviera en sus brazos, yo no sé si los hombres sufren por amor como las mujeres pero me asentó muy bien su abrazo. **–Vayamos por una nieve ¿Quieres?**

 **-No, gracias, mamá no tarda en regresar y cenaremos ¿Te quedarás?**

 **-Me encantaría, pero dadas las circunstancias es mejor que no me quede… por eso insisto, vamos por una nieve.**

 **-Vamos, hermanita, te hará sentir mejor.**

 **-No, no estoy presentable, no quiero salir… ¿Qué me querías decir?** – Archie iba a pronunciar su primera frase cuando mamá llegó y nos quedamos callados, por nada del mundo queríamos que ella supiera que él era un Grandchester, con una White que sufriera era más que suficiente. Salimos lentamente del despacho a donde nos habíamos encontrado y Annie lo acompañó hasta la salida sin hacer ruido, por mi parte subí las escaleras para entretenerla un poco.

 **-¡Jesús, Candy! ¿qué te pasó?**

 **-Mamá que bueno que ya llegaste** –Dije abrazándole **–Me he sentido un poco triste, nuestra vida ha cambiado tan drásticamente que siento que en lugar de unirnos nos está separando.**

 **-No digas eso, hija, sabes que cada una de ustedes son importante para mí.**

 **-Mamá, dejemos las cosas como están hasta ahora, como si nunca nos hubiéramos enterado que papá nos dejó algo, vayámonos a otra parte o simplemente seamos como antes.**

 **-Me encantaría complacerte, Candy, pero eso no es posible, tantos años esperando este momento que no pienso renunciar a él.**

 **\- Por favor, mamá, únicamente considéralo, te lo ruego.**

 **-No y no quiero que albergues falsas esperanzas**

 **-Mamá** -Me solté a llorar por desesperación , coraje o impotencia, o solamente porque quería sacar lo que me quemaba por dentro **–Me enamoré de Terrence Grandchester y todo esto se interpone entre nosotros, por favor, haz algo por mí.**

 **-Lo olvidarás pronto, cuando te cases con Neil**

 **-Olvida eso, mamá, no me casaré.**

 **-He dado mi palabra y las pláticas con el Reverendo comenzarán pronto.**

 **-Creo que no te haré cambiar de opinión ¿Verdad?**

 **-Sabes lo que pienso al respecto**

 **-Te veré en la cena**

 **-Candy…** -dijo antes que me retirara de su habitación

- **¿Sí, mamá?**

 **-Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás permitiré que una de mis hijas se relacione con un Grandchester; espero que lo entiendas por tu propio bien.**

 **-Sí, mamá.**

Mi madre tuvo que ir por mí a mi habitación a la hora de la cena porque no estaba permitido que faltáramos a la mesa; **-Come, no quiero que te enfermes**

 **-No tengo apetito** -Dije removiendo los guisantes de un lado a otro **–Permíteme retirarme, no me siento bien.**

 **-No hasta que hayas comido**

 **-Ya no soy una niña, mamá** –Mis hermanas permanecían en silencio, nadie sacaba tema de interés al menos para romper el hielo.

Sin decir más y sabiendo que mamá nunca lo permitiría me levanté y coloqué mi plato y cubiertos en la jofaina **-Candy** -Mencionó Patty **–Nos esperan mañana a primera hora en Le Whi Grand**

 **-Ve tú, eres la apoderada legal.**

 **-Deberás asumir tu responsabilidad como la nueva Presidente por ser la accionista mayoritaria…**

 **-Le cederé el lugar a Richard**

 **-No puedes, él no es socio mayoritario**

 **-Pero somos solamente él y yo, así que le cederé la presidencia.**

 **-No, sus hijos son accionistas, su 45 % lo dividió entre los cuatro, 10 % a cada uno de sus hijos y él se quedó con el 15 %**

 **-Yo haré lo mismo, cada una de ustedes 10% y mamá el 15%, yo me hago a un lado… Mamá, Richard no tendrá ventaja sobre ti, serán iguales.**

 **-Candy, recuerda la cláusula que dice que no podrás vender, regalar, otorgar… en resumen: no te puedes deshacer de ninguna acción**

La noche era eterna, como cada una de estos días; dormía poco, lloraba mucho, le extrañaba cada vez más.

Annie no me quiso decir lo que Archie no pudo comentarme, así que ya no le tomé importancia.

 **-Candy ¿Puedo pasar?**

 **-Adelante, mamá**

 **-¿Tanto le amas? –dijo sentándose al borde de la cama en donde mi espalda reposaba**

 **-Más que a mi vida**

 **-Sabes que es un imposible**

 **-Sí**

 **-Llora hija, llora todo lo que tengas qué llorar para que lo saques de tu corazón y ya no duela más**

 **-No quiero que salga de aquí, nunca, quiero amarlo toda la vida.**

 **-No serás feliz si te casas con Neil amando al hijo de Richard**

 **-Se llama Terrence y no me voy a casar con Neil, mamá**

 **-Ahora no hablaremos de eso, lo único que deseo es que estés bien para que puedas presentarte mañana y tengas fortaleza para estar frente a Richard y sus hijos sin tener temor, gracias a Dios que tu hermana podrá estar contigo y también el abogado que contrató Albert. Así que es mejor que descanses**

 **-Sí, gracias mamá**

 **-Hija, me hubiera gustado que estas lágrimas fueran por alguien distinto y no por un Grandchester, ellos han sido causantes de tantas lágrimas derramadas…**

 **-¿Lo dices por Richard?**

 **-Descansa** –Dijo palmeando mi hombro **–Descansa.**

Dejé pasar unos minutos mientras esperaba que mis lágrimas se secaran en mi piel, hasta que dejaron de brotar me levanté y fui a lavarme la cara, miré mi reflejo en el espejo y desconocía completamente lo que veía. No sé cómo permití que un amor mal correspondido me tuviera así; esta no era yo, aunque intenté sonreír lo más que logré fue una mueca un poco rara; disfruté el agua fresca sobre mi rostro y mojé la toalla para secar manos, al acostarme la puse sobre mis ojos hinchados y entre sollozos me quedé dormida.

Un buen maquillaje fue suficiente para cubrir todo rastro de tristeza y mala noche.

Bajamos del taxi y Marc nos aguardaba en el recibidor de Le Whi Grand. Nos recibió con una gran sonrisa y nos encaminamos a la sala en donde nos veríamos con Richard.

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que imaginaba que los demás podrían escucharlo **–Candy, ¿estás nerviosa?**

 **-Emmm… no, Patty, un poco asustada**

 **-Es mejor que demuestren calma, si lo desean yo seré quien hable**

 **-Creo que es lo mejor, Marc, hazte cargo.**

 **-Está bien… una vez que ingresemos procuren sentarse del lado a donde yo ocupe lugar, es mejor estar frente a ellos**

 **-Perfecto-** respondió Patty.

Marc abrió la puerta para que nosotras ingresáramos, primero pasó mi hermana, luego yo y por último Marc; al interior se encontraba Richard, Stear quien nos regaló una hermosa sonrisa y ayudó a que Patty tomara asiento y me dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo que su padre reprobó con la mirada, Archie que se puso de pie para recibirme con un abrazo y darle un fuerte saludo a Marc y a Patty, la última persona que acompañaba a los Grandchester era su abogado para asesorarlos y explicar alguna cláusula o hablar en su representación, según se diera el avance de la reunión… Terry no estaba presente.

Marc se presentó y expresó que deseaba que toda la reunión se llevara por los términos correctos por el bien de ambas familias, de la empresa y de los empleados que ahí prestaban sus servicios.

Un poco antes de que Marc concluyera su primera participación la reunión se vio interrumpida por la llegada tardía de Terry, después de disculparse y tomar su lugar proseguimos.

Asentó su dispositivo electrónico sobre la mesa, respondió mensajes, fruncía su ceño, escribía unas cuantas cosas, miraba a su padre, y solo una vez nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Al término de la reunión se despidió de manera educada y salió de la sala, Stear y Richard se hicieron cargo de mostrarnos el avance de la empresa de los últimos cinco años y el desglose de ingresos y egresos, Marc sugirió que la revisión financiera fuera a cargo de un auditor para que quedara el asunto impreso y archivado por ambas partes.

Creí que Richard se portaría de manera desafiante pero fue todo lo contrario; parecía otro y su actitud me hacía desconfiar; acaso ¿profesionalmente era así, amable, risueño, amigable pero como padre era celoso de sus hijos? O ¿únicamente conmigo por ser White? ¿No tendría que cuidarse más porque ahora yo era su socia? En verdad me desconcierta su actitud.

Los días transcurrieron en una aparente calma en donde todo iba bien, Dorothie es mi nueva asistente y ya cuenta con todas las prestaciones y un mejor salario.

Patty es quien atiende toda situación en relación a nue _stras_ acciones y yo quisiera hacerme cargo del lugar que dejó Tom.

 **-He pensado en irme a la nueva sucursal en donde está Tom.**

 **-¿Tan lejos?**

 **-Me gusta su forma de trabajar y quiero desarrollarme en esa área,.Mi hermana y tú se pueden hacer cargo de todo**

 **-¿Aún no lo olvidas?**

 **-Nunca lo haré, me duele verlo aquí, tan cerca y tan indiferente.**

 **-Desde que estás aquí él se ausenta mucho, puede ser que se sienta igual que tú**

 **-¿En verdad lo crees?**

 **-Amiga, no quiero darte ilusorias esperanzas.**

 **-Lo sé… pero en mí vive una pequeña esperanza que se resiste a morir entre tanta incertidumbre.**

Me integraba poco a la vida de la empresa, pero sí participaba en todas las reuniones que Richard agendaba y a todas le acompañaba.

Aunque Albert nos había enseñado a conducir yo no me sentía con la suficiente confianza para hacerlo así que había ingresado a un curso para aprender a manejar e iba todas las tardes.

 **-Candy, ¿ya te vas?**

 **-Sí Dorothie, ¿se te ofrece algo?**

 **-Flaming quiere saber si le puedes recibir en una hora**

Solamente escuchar su nombre mi interior daba un vuelco, la había evitado tanto, Patty se había hecho cargo de muchos asuntos, claro, lo hacía con la ayuda de Archie y de Stear, y eso a Richard parecía no importarle. **–Está bien ¿Te dijo para qué?**

 **-un proyecto que tiene entre manos**

 **-Está bien, dile que la puedo recibir a las 18:00 hrs**

 **-Sí.**

Me quedé revisando documentos y propuestas durante la tarde después de comida esperando la llegada de Flaming; Patty se retiró a casa y Dorothie me pidió permiso de salir unos minutos antes de las 18:00 hrs.

Después de las 18:00 hrs las oficinas se quedaban vacías y las máquinas de impresión en silencio al igual que los teléfonos; uno que otro vagaba por los pasillos y una que otra oficina tenían la luz encendida en señal que había alguien culminando algún pendiente.

Estaba tan sumida analizando un proyecto de un laboratorio que nos ofrecía materia prima y nos mejoraba el precio cuando la puerta de mi apartado se abrió intempestivamente logrando asustarme, miré en dirección de la entrada y era Terry, se dirigió hacia mi lugar me tomó por los brazos y me plantó un beso, sus dedos detrás de mi nuca; fue suave y salvaje, tierno y arrebatador, puse mis brazos sobre sus hombros y me entregué al momento, me perdí en sus pupilas, tomó mi barbilla y dijo mi nombre… salió de la misma manera en la que había ingresado y cuando quise darle alcance torpemente golpeé una de mis rodillas haciéndome quedar estática, cuando llegué a la puerta y la abrí Flaming aguardaba con un sobre en las manos, con su simpática y eterna sonrisa en los labios **–Creí que no estabas, llevo un par de minutos llamando**

 **-¿Viste salir a alguien?**

 **-No, ¿a quién?**

 **-Debió ser mi imaginación, olvídalo, pasa por favor.**

En cuanto estuvimos en mi apartado recogí un poco el desorden de papeles, le presté mi atención, comenzó hablando de un espectacular y una fuerte inversión **–Las cuestiones financieras tienes qué resolverlas con Terrence**

 **-Lo sé pero él me ha remitido contigo porque ahora tú eres la de mayor capital**

 **-No se trata de invertir con nuestros recursos, está bien déjame la propuesta y a la brevedad te daré una respuesta**

 **-Oh! Lo siento** –Dijo tomando su móvil **\- ¿Podrías darme un momento?** ** _Terry qué gusto no esperaba tu llamada… sí, claro que estoy libre… perfecto… bye… te mando un besito muak_** _-Dijo parando sus labios y exagerando el sonido_ _ **–**_ **Perdón, Candy, ¿me decías?**

 **-Que a la brevedad te daré una respuesta**

 **-Es por el bien de la empresa, me ha costado mucho que nos escojan como un posible anunciante…**

 **-Sé que has invertido tus esfuerzos, es lo menos que puedes hacer… te dejaré una respuesta con Dorothie.**

 **-Perfecto, gracias por tu tiempo.**

Fui casi la última en abandonar la empresa, me había puesto a meditar si mi mente fue capaz de jugarme una mala pasada, pero ese beso lo sentí tan real y sus palabras fueron tan claras "Candy, mi Candy" quería saber lo que en realidad había pasado.

Descendía tranquila por el ascensor hasta que se detuvo esperando el ingreso de alguien más pisos más abajo… **Buena noche**

 **-Hola, Susana**

 **-¿Te has quedado hasta tarde?**

 **-Que sea parte de los dueños no te obliga a intentar ser buena conmigo**

 **-En realidad agradezco al cielo que nos hayamos encontrado**

 **-¿Necesitas algo?**

 **-Necesitar… ummm … no, sino te quiero proponer algo**

 **-Puedes pasar mañana por mi apartado y entregar tu propuesta por escrito**

Vi que levantó su ceja y sonrió de lado **–Te diré rápido antes de llegar al PB, te propongo unirnos en contra de Flaming para que Terry no se quede con ella, una vez que nos deshagamos de ella tú y yo podremos competir por él**

 **-No me interesa tu propuesta**

 **-¿En verdad desaprovecharás lo que te propongo?**

 **-Ya te dije, no me interesa, por mí puedes despedazarte con Flaming por él, no tengo ningún interés en él.**

El silencio reinó hasta llegar a nuestro destino, **-Está empezando a llover, debo darme prisa porque el tráfico con lluvia se pone muy pesado**

 **-Sí, con cuidado**

 **-Adiós, Candy. Piénsalo por favor**

 **-Hasta luego, Susana**

No había tomado la precaución de solicitar el servicio de taxis, sentí el aire húmedo y las finas gotas de la lluvia que comenzaban a descender, creí que podía alcanzar a llegar a la bahía de autobuses a unas cuantas cuadras antes que la lluvia cayera más fuerte pero no fue así, comencé a caminar más rápido mientras la lluvia arreciaba, de pronto un auto se orilló y avanzaba lento a mi lado tocando la bocina, me detuve un segundo solamente para observar que se trataba de Terry dudé si debía aceptar su ayuda o no debía hacerlo… seguramente iba camino a su cita con Flaming así que reanudé mi paso, no podía mojarme más de lo que ya iba; al ver que él no se apartaba apreté más que casi comencé a correr, de pronto otro auto se aparcó completamente delante del de Terry y bajó Neil llevando su saco en la mano al llegar hasta donde me encontraba me cubrió con él y me llevó hasta estar segura en el interior de su auto **–Le pondré a la calefacción para que entres en calor, no sea que te resfríes**

 **-Muchas gracias, no debiste, ya estaba cerca de la bahía de autobuses**

 **-Te llevaré a tu casa lo más pronto** –Dijo metiéndose por unas calles para cortar un poco de camino.

 **-Te lo agradezco**

Me duché con agua un poco más caliente de lo habitual mientras mamá le ofrecía a Neil una toalla para secarse.

Ese fue el primer día que Neil se quedó a cenar con nosotras y que nos sentamos en la sala a charlar…

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios,

Espero que les guste


	11. Chapter 11

**-…Aún me siento insegura, mi instructor dice que conduzco bien; creo que porque él está conmigo mientras lo hago.**

 **-Entonces te hace falta sentir más confianza en ti misma**

 **-¿Tú podrías ayudarle?**

 **-No es necesario , mamá…**

 **-No sería ningún problema, puedo pasar por ti y tú conduces de tu oficina hasta aquí y yo te voy guiando.**

 **-No es necesario, en verdad**

 **-Pues no acepto un no como respuesta, así que desde mañana pasaré por ti.**

 **-Mi horario de salida es un poco impredecible.**

 **-Siempre estaré disponible, basta que me llames unos cuantos minutos antes.**

 **-Bueno, pero no será del diario, será hasta que logre tener más confianza o que tenga mi propio auto**

 **-Me encantaría acompañarte cuando vayas a la agencia por tu auto.**

 **-Eso sería muy bueno, ¿no es así, Candy? Hay muchas cosas que las mujeres ignoramos cuando de autos se trata.**

 **-Sería buena idea…**

 **-Bueno, me dio mucho gusto pasar este tiempo aquí, y en vista que la lluvia ya cesó, me retiro.**

 **-Muchas gracias por traer a Candy a casa, ha sido muy amable de tu parte, por favor, dales nuestros saludos a tus padres.**

Me sentí obligada a acompañarlo hasta su auto y despedirlo **–Hasta mañana entonces Candy, que descanses**

 **-Gracias, igualmente.**

Meditaba en mi alcoba las palabras de Susana y la sonrisa de Flaming… la llamada _oportuna_ de Terry y el beso que me dio; estoy segura que fue real aunque Flaming haya dicho que no vio a nadie salir de mi oficina.

Las _atenciones_ de Neil fueron en aumento cada día, no se enfadaba, me trataba amablemente, comprendía cuando le decía que no podía verle tal día… **-La gente cambia, Candy, a veces para bien otras veces para mal; me arrepiento haberte tratado mal cuando fuimos niños**

 **-No te preocupes, tienes razón, la gente cambia…**

 **-Candy, no quiero ser inoportuno y tampoco deseo cerrar la puerta contigo cuando recién se está abriendo pero mi padre y Elroy me presionan cada día preguntándome cuándo anunciaremos nuestro compromiso y próximo enlace… las pláticas con el reverendo comenzaron desde hace tres días y siento mucha pena con él**

 **-Neil, no quiero casarme, no lo tomes a mal pero no es mi tiempo para pensar en una familia, esposo y deberes de hogar, recién me estoy integrando a mi vida laboral…**

 **-Te prometo que solo será para complacer a tu tía y a mi padre, soy una persona con suficiente solvencia económica que no me importa si les dejas tus acciones a tu familia, me encargaré que no te falte nada**

 **-Compréndeme, no quiero pensar en ello ahora**

 **-Déjame hacer un último intento** -Dijo acortando la distancia entre nosotros, tomándome de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos **\- te prometo que no consumaremos el matrimonio, nos divorciaremos después de un tiempo y ambos seremos libres**

 **-Neil, es que no es sencillo, no es tan fácil como lo quieres ver**

 **-Di que sí, este fin de semana anunciamos el compromiso, te doy mi palabra que cumpliré, solamente quiero que cumplamos con esto delante de ellos, de ninguna otra manera nos dejarán en paz.**

 **-hasta ahora mi respuesta es no, si en algún momento llego a cambiar de opinión te lo haré saber…**

 **-Por favor, Candy**

 **-Neil…**

 **-Está bien, no insistiré… ¿quieres que mañana te acompañe a escoger tu primer auto?**

 **-¿En verdad? Claro!**

Unas cuantas observaciones y recomendaciones bastaron para tomar una decisión correcta, me siento tan satisfecha con mi auto nuevo.

 **-Terry ¿Podrías venir a mi oficina por favor?**

 **-¿Qué se te ofrece, Candy?**

 **-Tu firma y solicitarte un informe…**

 **-Envíame con Dorothie lo que necesitas que te firme y a mi mail la solicitud de tu informe para respaldar el archivo…**

 **-Sí, gracias…**

Terry se negaba a estar cerca de mí, dejó de ser áspero y descortés pero cada día se alejaba más de mi y lo que yo menos deseaba es que él pensara que yo moría por él, aunque esto fuera verdad.

Por su parte Richard era tan desconcertante, a Patty y a Dorothie les hablaba muy bien , a mí me evitaba lo más que podía, pero a Patty le invitaba a cualquier lugar… no sé qué intenta con esa actitud.

Eleonor me ha llamado un par de ocasiones; me ha dicho que aunque las cosas no resultaron de la manera que a ella le hubiera gustado que yo seguía siendo muy especial para ella.

 **-Hola, Dorothie, ¿Esta Candy?**

 **-Hola, Terry, sí, ¿Deseas hablar con ella?**

 **-No, regresaré en cuanto se haya ido… necesito darte algunas indicaciones.**

 **-Está bien**

 **-¿Podrías avisarme en cuanto ella se retire?**

 **-Si gustas puedo decirle que iré a tu oficina, ella no se opondrá.**

 **-Lo único que quiero es que me avises cuando ella se vaya.**

 **-Está bien…**

Las horas pasaron y Dorothie le llamó para decirle que ella se retiraba a casa y que yo aún permanecía en la oficina, había tanto qué hacer que no fue mi intención quedarme después de Dorothie.

Pulsé el botón y esperé que llegara el ascensor, la escena vista se guardó en mi memoria; Flaming besando a Terry… días más tarde lo vi besándose con Susana…

En realidad no sé a lo que él esté jugando pero esto dejó de ser atractivo y divertido, si ellas permiten que él las trate así es problema de ellas. Dejó de doler, eso al menos es lo que creo, desde el momento en el que me ignoró al intentar subirme al ascensor, pudiendo detener las puertas dejó que éstas se cerrasen casi en mis narices.

 **-Terry, firmaste mal estos documentos.**

 **-¿Es necesario que los traigas tú? ¿A caso la presidente no tiene quien le asista?**

 **-Lo único que requiero es tu firma, por favor**

 **-Bien… ¿son todos?**

 **-En relación a estas facturas sí, pero necesito que veamos los incentivos de nómina y los retroactivos de algunos empleados.**

 **-Stear se encargará de eso contigo.**

 **-Terry…**

 **-¿Se te ofrece algo más?**

Lo miré por última vez con amor, con la esperanza de poder aclarar las cosas y con el deseo de que regresáramos, pero si algo había permanecido en mi corazón como esperanza, su constante mal trato había hecho que ésta se fuera poco a poco dando espacio a la desilusión y desaliento. **–No, gracias…**

Comencé por evitarlo, si lo veía en el ascensor, subía por las escalinatas; si lo veía en tal pasillo evitaba el paso por ahí… asistía lo menos posible a cualquier reunión en donde él estuviera presente; ya no tenía inconveniente alguno al notar sus constantes muestras de cariño con Flaming o con Susana; ya no dolía tanto como al principio.

En cambio Neil me enseñaba cada día, cada momento que era una persona sincera, paciente y con el firme deseo de conquistarme.

Cuando le mencionaba que saldría tarde de la oficina no me montaba escena alguna sino con paciencia decía que nos veríamos o más tarde u otro día.

Era una persona muy detallista, cada día sin falta habían flores en mi oficina de parte de él.

Era atento cuando salíamos a algún lugar, era pronto para atenderme y siempre sonriente… pero a pesar de todo eso no lograba introducirse a mi corazón como lo hizo Terry.

Sin embargo ¡Qué rápido pueden cambiar las cosas! No sé en qué momento Neil logró convencerme de _anunciar_ _nuestro compromiso._

Aquí estoy, con la insuficiente fuerza para decir que no.

Elroy sonríe a todos los invitados.

¿Qué de especial puede ser que Neil y yo nos casemos? Yo no puedo traspasar mis acciones a ningún familiar cercano, lejano… a nadie.

 **-¡Por Dios, Candy! ¿Estás segura? Terry se pondrá muy triste**

 **-Annie, ¿Podrías dejar a un lado el tema de Terry? Él no quiso nada conmigo, no me habla, se retira de cualquier espacio en el que podamos coincidir, me evita en cualquier tema…**

 **-Pero te ama, eso lo sé**

 **-¡Basta! No insistas**

 **-Hija** -Dijo mi madre sonriendo al igual que Elroy **–Este momento me hace inmensamente feliz, jamás creí que tú, mi pequeña Candy, fuera la primera de mis princesas que tomara la decisión de casarse… si tu padre pudiera verte…**

 **-Le diría que está cometiendo el peor error de su vida; piénsalo bien, hermanita… esto es para toda la vida**

 **-Gracias Patty, pero entre Neil y yo hay un acuerdo…**

 **-¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?**

 **-Uno que no beneficia a nadie más que a él y a mí, mamá**

 **-Como sea, hoy es un día de fiesta… iré a saludar a Nohemí Leagan… Margie ayuda a tu hermana, tiene qué verse de lo más hermosa…**

En cuanto Annie y Patty salieron de la habitación Margie encontró su mirada en la mía a través del reflejo del espejo **–Esta casa es nuestra, debe existir alguna forma de quitársela a Elroy sin que te tengas qué casar.**

 **-Margie ¿Podrías guardarme un secreto?**

 **-Ajá** –Dijo mientras sujetaba mi cabello con una horquilla

 **-Patty y Annie están muy emocionadas con Stear y Archie Grandchester**

 **-Eso no es secreto para mí,**

 **-Lo sé** –Dije rodando mis ojos **– Lo que te quiero decir es que Neil me ha propuesto el divorcio en dos meses, cuando Elroy y su padre ya no puedan hacer nada…**

 **-Nada de qué…-** Dijo con ironía

 **-Pues nada en contra nuestra…**

 **-Candy, deseo que tú entiendas y comprendas muy bien lo que estás a punto de hacer; porque yo no entiendo nada y esto en realidad es una grandísima estupidez de tu parte… mira que dejarte envolver por Neil de esta forma.**

 **-En último de los casos, pues no me caso y ya…**

 **-Deseo de corazón que cuando lo intentes hacer aún estés a tiempo y no termines lamentándote por algo que no puedas remediar.**

Margie fue quien me acompañó al salón de fiestas de la Mansión que nos pertenecía mientras vivía mi padre, habían familiares que hacía mucho tiempo no veía incluyendo a mi tío Albert y a su esposa Luisa.

Mientras Elroy decía unas palabras que emocionaron a la gran mayoría de los presentes y Neil tomaba mi mano para poner un enorme diamante en mi mente resonaban las palabras de mamá: _"si tu padre pudiera verte"…_ ¿Qué diría papá de todo esto? ¡Ay, Dios mío! Papá está en tu gloria y no puede ver este momento pero tú sí, y conoces todas las cosas, pasadas, presentes y futuras, ayúdame y dame la fuerza para recordarle a Neil su promesa.

 **-Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo** -Dije mientras deslizaba el aro de fino metal en mi dedo corazón entre la algarabía y suspiros de nuestros acompañantes.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad, como si Neil y yo fuéramos en verdad un par de novios muy enamorados dispuestos a dar el siguiente paso.

No me presenté a la oficina los siguientes días hábiles, la noticia había sido encabezado en la sección de sociales.

Patty podía hacer su trabajo sin mí y Dorothie me mantenía al tanto de cualquier acontecimiento que era necesario saber.

Afiancé mi seguridad al conducir que ya no necesitaba a Neil a mi lado.

Después de casi una semana de completa ausencia laboral tomé la decisión de regresar a la oficina, parte de mí sentía temor de encontrarme con Terrence. Parte de mí me animaba a que podía seguir mi vida; Neil había cambiado, ya no era ese chiquillo grosero y mal educado que conocí siendo niña, ahora era amable, risueño y responsable.

Nada en relación de la boda me emocionaba, ni el vestido, ni arreglos florales, lugar… luna de miel… en absoluto, lo que en verdad ocupaba mi pensamiento era la oportunidad de ser libre, de todo y de todos, hasta del amor que le conservo a Terry en mi interior, ese amor que duele y hiere cada que pienso en él.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si en algún momento lo tenía frente a mí, si por alguna razón el destino lo ponía en el mismo sitio que a mí y que él no quisiera salir _huyendo_ como en las últimas ocasiones…

Sostenía una serie de documentos con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda intenté pulsar el botón para llamar el ascensor, él hizo lo mismo… ingresó detrás de mí, lo quise ignorar pero su fragancia me embriagaba y su presencia aun me ponía nerviosa.

 **-¿Qué haces?** –Le dije seria y ásperamente

 **-Detengo esta maldita cosa-** Dijo sin mirarme

Estiré mi mano izquierda en donde brillaba mi anillo de compromiso y me detuvo sujetando fuerte hasta doler por la muñeca **–Me haces daño-** Por intentar forcejear con él mis documentos y bolsa de mano cayeron al piso de metal.

 **-¿Yo te hago daño? Maldita sea –** Dijo golpeando sin soltarme **\- ¿No te das cuenta qué es lo que has hecho de mí?** –Se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente conmigo y mi corazón latía con la intención de salir de mi pecho, quise explicarle, decirle que tampoco entendía o comprendía lo que pasaba que todo era una mala broma del destino…

 **-No te he hecho nada, tú me dejaste sin explicación, me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba… ni tu padre reaccionó como tú lo hiciste, de cualquier forma sigue siendo todo esto tuyo…**

Puso mi mano en su pecho para que sintiera su latir; quise abrazarlo, besarlo, entregarme a él… **-Has acabado conmigo, Candy…** -Sujetó con dos de sus grandes dedos el borde del círculo dorado que estaba en mi dedo y lo zafó, lo guardó en su bolsa de su pantalón, me besó contra mi voluntad, quería sentirme y me negué.

 **-Ese beso lo deseaba hace mucho, ahora, Terry, no significa nada…**

 **-No me digas eso**

 **-Te he visto besar a Susana y a Flaming, pasé por muchos sentimientos para que ahora te pueda decir que no sentí nada…** -Sin reclamarle más, podría decirle a Neil que perdí la sortija, si Terry la enseñaba diría que él la había encontrado… con esa firme idea pulsé el botón para que las puertas se abrieran y poder salir.

Lo dejé ahí y subí lentamente cada peldaño, con el corazón agitado y la mente revuelta, quería darle alcance y decirle que le seguía amando, que su beso había despertado el amor del letargo en el que había caído, que podría deshacer el compromiso en cuanto él me lo pidiera… pero mientras más pensaba más pasos daba hasta que me vi frente a mi oficina **–Candy, qué bueno que llegaste, Terry ha dejado estos documentos, dice que se te cayeron sin que te dieras cuenta.**

 **-Gracias, Dorothie, ¿Dejó alguna otra cosa?**

 **-Ummm no, creo que no… ¿Había algo más?**

 **-No,** -Dije mirando sin mirar los papeles **-Creo que están todos… Dorothie… que nadie me moleste, estaré ocupada… ah! Porfa cancela todas mis citas incluyendo a Neil… dile que le llamo en cuanto llegue a casa.**

 **-Sí, no te preocupes.**

* * *

Aunque sea cortito... espero que les agrade, gracias por leer

Feliz fin de semana


	12. Chapter 12

La tarde pasó lentamente.

Por mucho que lo intentara no podía concentrarme; todo mi mundo está de cabeza y no logro poder estabilizarlo.

Neil no se merece lo que mi corazón desea, él se ha portado bien conmigo y no quiero lastimarlo.

Mi mente me dice que no le preste más atención de la que Terrence Grandchester necesita; él me rechazó, él prefirió no apostar por este amor que comenzaba a gestarse; él no quiso nada conmigo; tal vez ahora lo único que quiere es no ser el perdedor… pero yo lo amo.

 **-Candy, Candy White…** -Dijo en un susurro.

 **-¿Quién te autorizó ingresar a mi oficina?**

 **-Dorothie no estaba, así que pasé para verte.**

 **-¿Se te ofrece algo?**

 **-¿Por qué eres áspera conmigo?**

 **-Terry, soy una mujer comprometida, te ruego que mantengas tu distancia.**

 **-Creí que las cosas no serían tan fáciles, de saber que papá reaccionaría bien ante la** ** _pérdida de las acciones_** **no te hubiera dejado**

 **-Quieres las cosas fáciles… pero conmigo no será posible… me casaré muy pronto con Neil y cuando eso pase nos iremos lejos de aquí.**

 **-No lo harás**

 **-Es algo que no te incumbe y para hacerlo no necesito tu permiso**

 **-Me encargaré de que cambies de opinión**

 **-Eso es imposible.**

 **-Respóndeme una cosa ¿Lo amas?**

 **-Ya te dije que mi vida no es de tu incumbencia**

 **-No lo amas, si lo hicieras no dudarías en decírmelo…o… acaso ¿Me sigues amando?**

 **-Eres un maldito arrogante**

 **-Sigues enamorada de mí… por eso no me respondiste…**

 **-Vete de mi oficina, por favor** –Dije de forma enérgica, no podía seguir soportando su cinismo y arrogancia un minuto más.

 **-Sé que aun estoy en tu corazón así como tú en el mío**

 **-Vete, por favor! O le pediré a seguridad que venga por ti**

 **-Antes que me vaya… respóndeme… ¿Lo amas?**

 **-No, no lo amo**

 **-Entonces… no entiendo…**

 **-No tienes que entenderlo todo… ahora… ¿podrías marcharte?**

Me dejé caer en mi silla en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, oprimí mis ojos con mis palmas y solté el aire acumulado en mis pulmones. Después de un rato sonreí histéricamente, sentía los nervios palpitando en mi ser y la sensación que Terry tenía celos.

Y no me había equivocado, Terry tenía celos de Neil.

Cuando me ausenté para hacer lo propio para la boda Terrry se enojó mucho aunque intentó disimularlo… Dorothie me acompañó a medirme el vestido, un vestido, que no era mi ilusión, pero al menos usaría algo que me hiciera ver bien… al regresar a la oficina me encontré con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas con una tarjeta de Terry que decía que "Para la mujer más hermosa que he conocido"

Cada día había un detalle de su parte en mi oficina. Cada muestra de afecto me hacía sonreír y suspirrar…

Agendaba entrevistas como pretexto para salir con él…. No me importaba lo que pudieran pensar y me agradaba que no se negara, ahora estaba más dispuesto que antes.

Enamorarme de él no era nada difícil… nunca pude deshacerme de su recuerdo. **–Terry, ¿Por qué ahora?**

 **-Y ¿Por qué no?**

 **-Me casaré en dos meses.**

 **-Candy, yo te amo.**

 **-Muy tarde**

 **-Dime que no me amas y te dejaré para siempre**

 **-No puedo decírtelo**

 **-Eso me da una pequeña esperanza para recuperarte**

 **-Ya es tarde**

 **-¿Te casarás con el maldito de Leagan amándome a mí?**

 **-Él ha sido bueno conmigo, muy contrario a ti, no se te olvide**

 **-No me diste tiempo para reconquistarte, para volver contigo…**

 **-Yo te rogué que no te fueras… Terry, basta… no insistas… podemos ser amigos…**

Aparcó su auto y me miró fijamente **–Dame una oportunidad**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿por qué me haces esto?**

 **-Porque te amo, he sido un idiota, pero te amo.**

 **-No, no le haré daño a Neil aunque te ame** –Me bajé de su auto y él bajó detrás de mí, me alcanzó y me besó, a la fuerza, y yo me rendí ante él inmediatamente.

El amor que sentía por él no había cesado, tenía mucho enojo en contra suya pero le seguía amando.

No fue difícil besarlo y sentir que sus caricias me hacían sentirme amada.

Me recargué en su sólido pecho y lo abracé tan fuerte como deseando que nuestros seres se fusionaran en uno solo, nuevamente me embriagaba de su esencia con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento.

Él descansaba su barbilla en mi cabeza y sus brazos me atraían con fuerza y calidez hacia él… **-Cásate conmigo**

 **-Daría mi vida por regresar el tiempo y deshacer todo lo que nos impide estar juntos.**

 **-He sido un imbécil al dejarte ir, pero eres la única mujer a la que amo** –No había tiempo para reclamos ni celos, este tiempo era muy nuestro, tal vez sería el último antes del inminente adiós.

Había planeado un viaje de placer para asimilar que me casaría con Neil y que necesitaba las fuerzas para convivir con él dos meses para tramitar el divorcio.

Mientras permanecía entre sus brazos, al abrir los ojos miré pasar, lentamente, un auto conocido, con el cristal abajo vi a Neil mirar hacia nuestra dirección; no puedo decir que eso me hizo sentir bien, tuve la sensación de inventar una buena excusa, quise alejarme de inmediato de los brazos de Terry… pero lo único que hice fue pensar en mí, tal vez un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero disfruté más de los brazos cálidos y envolventes que Terry me ofrecía.

Mi corazón latía emocionado por estar con él, por sentirse amado por la persona a quien mi corazón había elegido amar; esa tarde fue solamente nuestra y el inicio de un amor clandestino.

Neil no me buscó durante muchos días. No me llamó, y cuando yo le llamé no fue grosero simplemente me dijo que había tenido mucho trabajo, que necesitaba dejar cosas resueltas antes de la boda. En mi mente existía la posibilidad de cancelar, pero no por teléfono sino personalmente.

Cada día Terry y yo nos acercábamos más… solamente era nuestro amor el que nos interesaba **–Vámonos lejos, Candy, iniciemos algo nuevo tú y yo**

 **-Sí, Terry, vayámonos lejos**

 **-¿En verdad? Podríamos vivir en otro país…**

 **-Dejaré todo, no me importa nada si tú no estás en mi futuro**

 **-Te amo.**

En miuniverso existía nadie más que él y en el de él nadie más que yo… pero esto no podía ser perfecto.

Mi familia y Neil sabían de mi pronto viaje; Neil me había dicho que si tanto deseaba conocer Europa él me podía regalar un hermoso viaje de bodas, sin escatimar gastos… Yo no les había comentado la cancelación de ese viaje y que sí haría uno muy pronto pero sin regreso.

Mantuve discretamente listas mis valijas, planeamos salir juntos sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mas no sabía que mi madre había ingresado a mi habitación y me había descubierto… **-Tú no puedes ir a ningún lado.**

 **-¿Quién te ha dicho que me iré, mamá? He hecho mis valijas porque falta poco para la boda**

 **-No te intentes engañarme, Candice, son muy pocas cosas las que has empacado y no has guardado ropa de frío… ¿Qué pretendes?**

 **-Donar lo que está en las valijas.**

 **-Eres una mentirosa** –Dijo Neil atravesando el umbral de mi habitación **–Habías planeado irte con el malnacido de Terrence…**

 **-Neil, yo…**

Mamá salió sin decir palabras para darnos privacidad, con la decepción en sus ojos verdes y una línea apretada en los labios **–No irás a ninguna parte con él, de eso me encargo yo** –Acercó más su cuerpo al mío y me di cuenta que no lo quería ni tantito cerca de mí **–Candy, ¿Creí que teníamos un acuerdo?**

 **-Neil, no te amo, pensé que sería fácil respetar nuestro acuerdo pero mientras más cerca está la fecha de la boda menos quiero que llegue ese día… compréndeme.**

 **-¿Y quién me comprende a mí, Candy?**

 **-Puedes fijarte en alguien más, eres apuesto y económicamente estable, de buenos sentimientos.**

 **-¿De qué sirven las virtudes si no tengo a la mujer que quiero?**

 **-Lo siento, pero me marcho…**

Me miró fijamente y sujetó mi muñeca con tal fuerza que sus dedos quedaron marcados en ella, las puntas de mis dedos comenzaron a ponerse violetas por la falta de circulación sanguínea **–He sido muy paciente contigo, he tolerado que me quieras ver la cara de imbécil por el maldito de Terrence, pero no permitiré ser la burla de nadie por culpa tuya.**

-Suéltame me haces daño.

-Tú eres quien me hace daño, eres una maldita mentirosa, pero yo me haré cargo de todo.

Salió y mi madre aseguró mi puerta para evitarme salir mostrando así su apoyo a Neil Leagan.

Forcejé con el picaporte, golpeé la puerta, le grité a mi madre que abriera, lloré, pataleé, me senté en el piso, me levanté… sentía una gran angustia que no pudiera llegar a donde estaba Terry, le llamé a su móvil pero no había la suficiente señal para que me respondiera ya que la contestadora avisaba que se encontraba fuera de servicio…

Aunque estaba _encarcelada_ en mi propia habitación no fue suficiente para mantener presa a un alma enamorada. **–Annie, ayúdame, mamá me ha encerrado en mi habitación, necesito salir, Terry me está esperando.**

 **-Ahora mismo voy, le llamaré a Archie para que dé aviso a Terry, no te preocupes.**

El tiempo pasaba y yo no perdía la oportunidad para aprovechar cada segundo intentando comunicarme con Terry **–Candy, soy Annie… mamá no está en casa y no hay forma de abrir…**

 **-¿Le has avisado a Terry?**

 **-Archie me dijo que vienen para acá, no te preocupes. Iré por un cerrajero…**

 **-No tenemos tiempo, no sé cuánto tardará mamá, busca en su recámara**

 **-Candy, lo más probable es que ella cargue con la llave.**

 **-Trae una cuchilla de la cocina…. Annie ¡Ayúdame!**

 **-Hago lo que más puedo…. Ten paciencia…. Candy, Terry está aquí…**

 **-Terry, no puedo salir….**

Escuché como golpeaba su cuerpo contra la puerta pero ésta jamás cedió. Mi madre no podía mantenerme secuestrada de esta forma…

Me paseaba en mi habitación desesperadamente mientras mis libertadores intentaban, con todas sus fuerzas, abrir la puerta.

Miré por la ventana, hacía mucho tiempo que no había escalado, no sabía si lo lograría pero era mi última alternativa de huir y ser feliz. **Annie, Terry… por la parte de atrás, saltaré por la ventana**

 **-Candy, está muy alto, por favor…. Ahora abriremos**

 **-No hay más tiempo que perder, Terry, saltaré con la ayuda del árbol…**

Di un gran brinco desde mi balcón hasta una rama y me paralicé, sentía los nervios en la sudoración de mis manos y pies, Terry, Annie y Archie me daban indicaciones por donde pisar y muchas recomendaciones para tener cuidado de no caer. **–Suéltate, Candy, ya estás muy cerca… aquí te recibo.**

 **-Terry, me da miedo**

 **-Ya descendiste bastante, amor, aquí te recibo…**

En cuanto puse mi pie en tierra firme entramos corriendo por la puerta trasera de la cocina para encontrarnos con la cara de disgusto de mi madre, Terry tiró de mí y enfrentó a mi madre quien me maldijo por la decisión que había tomado.

Subí a la moto junto con Terry, sin valijas y saliendo de la forma que jamás imaginé de casa, sentía el dolor en mi corazón por la actitud de mi madre y sin despedirme de mi hermana, quien a últimas fechas había sido muy unida a mí.

Terry aparcó su moto al llegar al lujoso hotel de Eleonor, me abrazó me dijo que todo saldría bien **–Yo les apoyaré en todo lo que quieran emprender.**

 **-Gracias mamá, ahora solo queremos salir de la ciudad, no necesitamos nada. Lo único que deseaba es que supieras nuestra decisión y que no te preocuparas.**

 **-¿A dónde irán?**

 **-No te lo puedo decir, en cuanto lleguemos te llamaré para que sepas que estamos bien.**

 **-Hijo, cuídense mucho… no deberías irte en la moto, me da miedo que les pase algo, han ocurrido muchos accidentes…**

 **-No te preocupes mamá, tendré cuidado, no pienso perder al amor de mi vida por otra estupidez.**

Terry tenía sus propias cuentas bancarias al igual que yo, él tenía más economía que yo pero eso no importaba; habíamos decidido a iniciar juntos y eso era lo me hacía feliz y me mantenía emocionada.

* * *

Lamento tanto la demora, debido a los días con lluvia en la Cd. de Méx. me quedé sin servicio de internet

Un beso y gracias por comprender

Akane


	13. Chapter 13

Nuestra primer parada fue en un servicio de gas, ahí comimos **–Solamente tengo hamburguesas, y salchichas…**

 **-Una hamburguesa para la señorita y dos salchichas.**

 **-En seguida.**

 **-Voy al tocador, ya vuelvo.**

 **-Sí, aquí te espero mi amor.**

Me sorprendí al mirarme en el espejo, tenía el cabello revuelto a causa del aire y de ir sin el casco de protección, las mejillas enrojecidas por la irritación del viento y la ropa desaliñada.

Me mojé la cara y el cabello intentando acomodarlo en su lugar. Me ceñí la blusa y amarré los cordones de mis zapatillas deportivas.

Era la primera vez que comíamos juntos como Terry dijo _esposos._ Nuestra primer comida fue hamburguesas y salchichas con soda. **-¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco tenso**

 **-No me arrepiento de tenerte conmigo, no me intimida la forma en la que Neil quiera proceder, me preocupa que no resulte.**

 **-Resultará porque nos amamos, así que no tengas temor.**

 **-Nos queda muy cerca, a unos trescientos kilómetros, San Vicente, es un poblado pequeño, podemos poner un negocio para emplearnos en algo y vivir cómodamente, tal vez con pocos lujos pero sí cómodos.**

 **-Me emociona que vivamos juntos.**

Condujo hasta detenernos en San Vicente, llegamos al atardecer y nos quedamos contemplando el ocaso, ahora seríamos para siempre Terry y Candy **–Te amo y te agradezco esta oportunidad**

 **-Es la oportunidad que los dos esperábamos para ser felices.**

 **-Desearía que fuera de otra forma.**

 **-Ha sido la mejor forma para estar a tu lado, para siempre.**

 **-Sí, princesa, para siempre.**

San Vicente contaba con un manantial de agua que bajaba de las colinas. El cielo, a pesar de la hora tardía, era azul con algunas nubes salpicadas por aquí y por allá. A pesar de ser un lugar soleado daba la sensación de ser un lugar frío. **–Este lugar es bellísimo, Terry!**

 **-Ahora nos quedaremos en un hostal y mañana buscaremos una casa para vivir.**

 **-Nos pedirán referencias.**

 **-No pienso en una casa para arrendar sino en una propiedad para fincar nuestro hogar.**

Nuevamente hicimos nuestro camino hacia el pequeño centro de la ciudad de San Vicente. Pasamos a una pequeña boutique a comprarnos algo de ropa porque ni él ni yo llevábamos más que lo que traíamos encima.

 **-Con este te verás hermosa.**

 **-Amor, no es mi estilo**

Sonreía al enseñarme modelos para mujeres mayores **–Soy un señor muy celoso y no quiero que nadie te vea.**

 **-Uyyy! Entonces no necesitaré ropa si piensas tenerme encerrada**

 **-No, mi amor, eres algo digno de admirarse… Señorita** –Dijo a la encargada del comercio que nos miraba sonriente **-¿Verdad que mi esposa es la mujer más hermosa?**

 **-Señor, deben estar muy enamorados el uno del otro porque, en verdad, ambos tienen muy poco atractivo.**

Nos reímos y Terry pagó con su tarjeta, Donna, como se llama la chica de la boutique, nos dio indicaciones para llegar al hostal y nos dijo que su padre tenía una propiedad en venta la cual le interesó a Terry y después de intercambiar números seguimos con nuestro camino.

 **-Pagaré cinco noches**

 **-Bien, señor, ¿pago con cargo?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-En un momento le guiarán a su villa.**

 **-Que nos envíen el menú para cenar.** –Esta sería la segunda vez que no cenaría con mi familia después de muchos años de tradición. No podía permitir a la nostalgia integrarse a mi nueva vida, no, si lo que deseaba era ser feliz.

Levantó los enseres de nuestra mesa después de cenar. **–¿Estás cansada?**

 **-Un poco, ahora deseo tomar una ducha.**

 **-¿Podrás estar cómoda con la toalla?**

 **-Ehh!?**

 **-Solicitaré a la lavandería que laven toda la ropa, tanto la que traemos puesta como la que recién compramos.**

 **-No es necesario, está nueva**

 **-Pero no está limpia.**

 **-Está bien.** –En menos de diez minutos el servicio de lavandería ya estaba en nuestra habitación.

Ambos estábamos en nuestras batas de baño y mi corazón latía porque sabía que hoy sería nuestra primer noche juntos. No era exactamente como lo soñé pero sí estaba la persona con la que deseaba hacer por primera vez el amor.

 **-Candy… emmm… lo que te diré no quiero que lo interpretes para mal…**

 **-No me asustes, Terry, ¿ahora qué pasa?….**

 **-No eres la primer mujer con la que he pasado una noche juntos, a diferencia de las demás yo quiero que esta sea la primera de muchas noches, pero quiero que sea bien, quiero que sea como mi esposa…**

 **-Me estás pidiendo… ¡¿Matrimonio?!**

Se encaminó hacia la mesita de noche junto a su lado de la cama y tomó de entre las cosas que sacó de los bolsillos de su ropa un pequeño, fino y hermoso estuche, se puso sobre una rodilla **–Candice Ardley ¿Me harías el honor de aceptarme en tu vida como esposo?**

Mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, era la proposición más hermosa e íntima que jamás me imaginé, solamente él y yo como testigos de nuestro amor **–Sí, Sí! Terrence Grandchester.** –Dije emotiva extendiendo mi mano izquierda hacia él

Deslizó una hermosa argolla de compromiso y se puso en pie para abrazarme y besarme. **–Deseé, toda mi vida, hacerle el amor a mi esposa durante toda la primera noche. Y no quiero faltar a mi sueño de estar casado para entregarme a ti, tal vez las cosas no son como lo deseamos pero Candy, sé mi esposa delante de Dios como testigo fiel de mi amor hacia ti** –Deslizó otra argolla más gruesa quedando junto a la anterior **–En cuanto tengamos oportunidad lo formalizaremos pero quiero que en este lugar, en nuestra nueva vida todos sepan que eres mi esposa.**

Lo miré a los ojos y nos besamos, puso una argolla en mis manos, una argolla para él e hice lo mismo diciendo mis votos matrimoniales, ¿Qué importaba si no era delante de un juez? ¿Qué importaba si no había nadie más que él, Dios y yo?

Nos duchamos juntos, era la primera vez que estaba desnuda delante de un hombre, tenía una serie de emociones que pasaba de la pena a la felicidad, no sabía cómo acariciar su cuerpo desnudo ni qué podía tocar, si lo podía hacer desde el momento en el que yo quisiera o tenía que esperar un poco más.

Quería besar cada parte de su cuerpo expuesta ante mí, quería sentir su calidez… Dios! Por dónde y cómo empezar!?

Me sonrió y me invitó a introducirme en la tina de agua caliente, tomó la esponja y la exprimió, soltando su contenido, sobre mi cabeza, lo hizo de esa forma repetidamente, me dio un ligero pero reconfortante masaje mientras besaba mi cuello, sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por mis senos erectos que demandaban más caricias. Sentí su intimidad acrecentarse y pulsar en mis caderas. **–Esto es delicioso.** –Dije con voz temblorosa.

 **-Tú eres deliciosa, vida mía.** –Sus manos comenzaron a descender cada vez más hasta llegar a mis pliegues femeninos, sus dedos eran expertos que sabían cómo moverse para hacerme enloquecer.

De manera involuntaria abrí más mis piernas deseando más, cada vez más.

Salimos de la bañera envueltos en nuestras batas, me guió con la tenue luz que salía del cuarto de baño hasta la cama, mi corazón latía muy rápido y aunque me sequé sentía mi intimidad muy húmeda y palpitante.

 **-Terry, esta es mi…**

 **-Shhht, no digas, lo sé mi amor, déjame hacerte mía… entrégate a mí, amor.**

 **-Pero, es que… ummm, Terry… yo quiero… que tú sientas lo que yo siento….**

 **-Lo estoy sintiendo, Candy, disfruto tu éxtasis como si fuera mío.**

Tomó una botellita de crema corporal y la vertió en mi piel febril, el contacto del líquido frío y mi calor fue una mágica sensación que creía que me hacía explotar.

Masajeó con sus manos desde mi coronilla hasta la punta de los dedos de mis pies…

Cuando comenzó a besarme cada centímetro yo sentía llegar al cielo, mi vientre se contraría con el deseo de sentirlo en mi interior.

De mi cuello pasó a mis senos, deteniéndose en cada uno de ellos, su lengua pasaba por mis pezones firmes y duros… fue entonces cuando supe por fin qué hacer con mis manos, mis dedos se metieron entre sus aleonados cabellos atrayéndolo más hacia mí, eso le prendió más que comenzó a gemir…

Me perdí en el deseo cuando su lengua juguetona se introdujo en mi cavidad vaginal, mi espalda se encorvó por tanto deseo **–Quiero hacer lo mismo,** -Dije deseando sentir su virilidad en mi boca, no sabía cómo darle placer pero si no me atrevía jamás lo experimentaría.

Se puso sobre sus pies y me incorporé, tenía un poco de duda si me ponía sobre mis rodillas y comenzaba a besar o tenía que hacer lo mismo que él, Me encontré con su gran sonrisa y lo primero que hice fue besar su boca, nuestros cuerpos desnudos, ahora, se encontraban frente a frente.

Me permitió experimentar, no solamente el sabor de mi ser en su boca, que se sentía limpia y fresca como el dentífrico, sino que me dio la oportunidad de intentar hacerle lo que él me había hecho sentir.

Comencé a descender entre besos y caricias hasta llegar a su virilidad, comencé dando pequeños besitos de piquito hasta que me animé a pasar mi lengua por la punta de su pene, eso debió enloquecerlo porque miré, de reojo, echar la cabeza para atrás, sujetar mi nuca con sus manos y exclamar de placer.

Fue en ese momento que lo introduje todo en mi boca y removí mi lengua por su longitud, succioné, besé y sentí su sabor confundirse entre mi saliva.

Me levantó despacio y me recostó en la cama, abrí mis piernas para recibirlo, me besó en la boca tiernamente mientras sentía su mano colocar la punta de su pene en mi centro, deseaba que arremetiera en una sola embestida, estaba tan excitada que lo único que quería era sentirlo hacerme suya, tomar todo mi ser.

Me había negado a que usara un preservativo, no había mucha probabilidad de un embarazo pronto ya que hacía dos días que había culminado mi periodo y si quedara embarazada sería un fruto de mi entrega total y por amor al hombre que amo.

Me aferré a él mientras sentía su esfuerzo por romper mi virginidad, lo hizo tan suave y a la vez con un poco de fuerza para que lo sintiera, cuando logró traspasar fue la sensación más maravillosa, por fin estaba dentro de mí, en su totalidad, mis paredes vaginales tomando la forma de su miembro y abrazándolo, expresándole mi amor a través de esto.

Se movió, me adecué a su ritmo hasta explotar de placer, ¡qué delicia cuando el terminó en mi interior!, vaciando sus sentimientos en mi ser.

No paramos, esa noche fue como siempre lo deseó, experimenté hacerlo venir sin que él se moviera, venirme sin que yo me moviera, probamos distintas poses, no había tiempo para sentir dolor, si es que se tenía que sentir, solamente podía desear tenerlo erecto en mi interior, ser el receptor de sus sentimientos…


	14. Chapter 14

Dormí plácidamente entre sus brazos. El servicio de lavandería nos envió la ropa en cuanto Terry la pidió; pasaba del mediodía cuando salimos para entrevistarnos con el padre de Donna y cerrar e l trato de compra-venta.

 **-Es hermosa!**

 **-Será nuestro hogar**

 **-Unos cuantos arreglos y nos mudaremos pronto**

 **-Mañana nos enseñará un local en el centro para que iniciemos nuestro propio negocio**

 **-¿Te parece bien que conozcamos el pueblo para saber qué podemos poner?**

 **-Claro que sí, hermosa mía.**

 **-Tuya, solamente tuya.**

Optamos por caminar y conocer el pequeño y pintoresco poblado de San Vicente; contaba con una plaza comercial, un corredor turístico, una capilla en donde se veneraba al santo de quien llevaba el nombre el poblado y un templo protestante de la cual Terry y yo profesábamos nuestra fe. Bueno, él más que yo, ya que mi madre era católica y mi padre protestante, nosotras crecimos sin identidad y no pasábamos de ser convencionales; en cambio Terry y su familia expresaban mayor compromiso que nosotros.

 **-Mi tío Robert tenía la ilusión de bendecirnos cuando nos casáramos.**

 **-¿Te arrepientes?**

 **-No. Tiene a Stear y a Archie para cumplirlo**

 **-Cuando le conocí me dijo exactamente lo mismo.**

 **-¿De qué hablaron ese día?**

 **-Un poco de la muerte de papá, Robert me dijo que él estuvo hasta el final de sus días, aunque no le permitieron pasar cuando declararon su defunción, estuvo con papá hasta un día antes; el padre de Dorothie dijo que mamá no le permitió asistir a los servicios fúnebres que todo fue muy rápido y discreto.**

 **-Debió dolerle a tu madre su muerte, tal vez por eso reaccionó así.**

 **-Elroy dijo que mi madre no le dejó ver a papá, que aunque fue de cuerpo presente el féretro estuvo sellado.**

- **¿Lo extrañas?**

 **-Me acostumbré a su ausencia, platicaba con su retrato cada noche, platicándole cada uno de mis días, mis logros, mis fracasos, todo. Conforme fui creciendo me hice la ilusión de verlo en una estrella y le platicaba con mis pensamientostodo lo que me pasaba.**

 **-Debió ser un poco difícil.**

 **-No comprendo muchas cosas, ni por qué tu padre no reaccionó de la manera en la que esperábamos, por qué mamá odia a tu padre, qué tienen que ver los Leagan en todo esto… La recuperación de nuestro apellido a White… en fin…**

 **-Fui un tonto al desperdiciar la oportunidad sincera que tenía contigo, no me justifico pero en casa siempre se nos enseñó a ser unidos, a apoyarnos entre nosotros mismos, por eso me negaba a hacer algo en contra de mi padre y hermanos…**

 **-Hay algo más que aun no comprendo…**

 **-¿Puedo saber qué?**

 **-A Richard parece afectarle nuestra relación, se opone rotundamente a ella, tanto que prefiere que estés al lado de Flaming o Susana sin importarle si las amas… pero no parece estar en contra de la relación de mis hermanas con tus hermanos.**

 **-Debe ser porque tú eres la titular de todo**

 **-No, no creo. Cuando le conocí me dijo que sabía quién era yo, que podía contar con él, que me apoyaría en todo, que mi mirada le recordaba a alguien, ¿qué me iba a imaginar que se trataba de mi padre?**

 **-Candy, yo no conocí a tu padre, pero yo digo que te pareces mucho a tu madre**

 **-Dudo que Richard viera en mí el reflejo de mi madre, él convivía más con papá, seguramente le recordé a papá. Por otro lado, el padre de Dorothie mencionó lo mismo, que tengo la misma forma de achicar la mirada como mi padre… que gesticulo como papá…**

 **-Mi padre también achica la mirada cuando está analizando cualquier situación y yo no hago ese gesto…**

Terry tenía razón, la imagen de Richard vino de mi subconsciente a mi consciente, él hacía el mismo gesto de bajar los párpados y ladear un poco la cabeza cuando estudiaba las situaciones... tal vez era un gesto aprendido de mi padre y él lo imitaba a la perfección. **–Algún día tendremos una explicación de esto…**

- **Este es el último mueble, Señor**

 **-Puede dejarlo por ahí**

 **-Hasta luego y bienvenidos a San Vicente**

 **-Aquí tiene su pago**

 **-Gracias, hasta luego señora**

 **-Muchas gracias por su servicio y gracias por la bienvenida**

 **-Vivimos a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, seguro mi esposa será una buena amiga suya**

Veía por el rabillo de mi ojo la expresión de molestia de Terry, a él no le gustaba que yo agradeciera el servicio que cualquier persona nos podía brindar **–Estoy segura que así será…**

 **-No dude en llamarnos si tiene alguna emergencia.**

 **-Muchas gracias.**

Cerré la puerta en cuanto el señor Lewis salió **-Candy, te he dicho más de una vez que no me gusta que agradezcas al servicio**

 **-Cielo, únicamente intento ser cortés**

 **-Evítalo, por favor**

 **-Terry, el señor Lewis fue muy amable con nosotros y nos hizo una** ** _oferta_** **de bienvenida**

 **-Yo le pedí que no lo hiciera, cuento con el suficiente recurso para cubrir sus honorarios**

 **-Cariño, no discutamos por cosas tan sencillas, mejor ayúdame a acondicionar nuestra habitación.**

 **-Candy-** Me abrazó por la cintura **–Prométeme que no serás tan** ** _desenvuelta_** **con la gente, eres mi esposa y no quiero que ningún hombre crea que le estás dando oportunidad.**

 **-Nunca me imaginé que esa es la razón por la cual no te gusta que yo haga trato con las personas**

 **-No conocemos a esta gente, solamente te pido que tengas cuidado**

 **-Terry ¿Aún está en pie que pongamos un comercio?**

 **-Sí, pero no quiero que tú lo atiendas, ¿me entiendes, verdad?**

 **-Sí** –Dije para culminar con ese tema ya que no tenía ánimos para iniciar una discusión

Colocó la cabecera de la recámara y puso las cortinas, yo acomodé las sábanas y una pequeña alfombra; **-Traeré las lámparas para las mesas de noche**

 **-Están en la segunda caja al pie de las escalinatas**

 **-¿Quieres que traiga algo más?**

 **-Ummm, sí, la televisión**

 **-No pondremos una televisión en la habitación principal, cariño, para eso tendremos una habitación de entretenimiento**

 **-Terry, me lo prometiste….**

 **-Candy, hablamos de eso**

 **-Es que no quieres que tengamos una en la sala de estar ni tampoco en nuestra habitación…** -Dije con pesadumbre hablándole mientras él subía las escalinatas con una caja entre las manos.

 **-Aquí están las lámparas**

 **-Gracias**

 **-Cielo, no te enfades… pero nuestra habitación es para descansar y para estar tú y yo juntos, no deseo que con el paso de los días, alguno de nosotros nos sustituyamos con la programación, entiéndeme por favor**

 **-Lo comprendo mi amor, porque me has dicho la razón por la cual te opones.**

 **-Gracias princesa….**

Colocamos cada cosa en su lugar y nos dejamos caer en la cama, aún nos faltaba acomodar la cocina y la habitación de entretenimiento.

 **Es mejor descansar, saqué cita para mañana con unos posibles proveedores**

 **-¿Proveedores?**

 **-Así es cariño, de observado este lugar y creo conveniente que pongamos un comercio que abastezca sus necesidades agropecuarias.**

 **-¿Agropecuarias? ¿A caso conoces ese campo para invertir?**

 **-Investigaremos y no nos será difícil iniciar, la mayoría de la gente tiene terrenos de cultivo, ganados y todos viajan más de tres horas hasta San Nicolás por sus productos.**

 **-Entonces será una gran oportunidad.**

 **-¿Estás emocionada como lo estoy yo?**

 **-Estoy más que emocionada, mi amor, me encanta la idea que pienses en algo para que iniciemos juntos…**

 **-Juntos para toda la vida**

 **-Sí… Emm ¿Terry?**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-¿Cuál será mi papel en todo esto?**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Ummm… Tú no deseas que yo me relacione con** ** _el sexo opuesto_** **… y has pensado iniciar en algo que la mayoría de nuestros proveedores y compradores serán hombres… ¿Yo qué haré?**

 **-Tú –** Dejó a un lado las pinzas y el cable que colocaba en un empalme para la televisión **–Siempre estarás a mi lado, serás la dueña de esta casa y en lo que se refiere a nuestro ejercicio comercial sí me ayudarás… cariño… te amo tanto que no deseo que nadie te mire, que nadie se imagine nada contigo pero sé que tú me amas y que jamás harás algo que ponga en riesgo nuestra relación; así que siempre me acompañarás cuando tenga que visitar algún proveedor, contrataremos a alguien que nos apoye en servicio al cliente y tú me ayudarás en algo así como la** ** _gerencia._**

 ** _-_** **Gracias por no hacerme a un lado.**

 **-Eso será mientras llega nuestro primer hijo.**

 **-¿En verdad?**

 **-Sí… No me dirás que no quieres tener hijos ¿Verdad?**

 **-Me emociona la idea que en mí se forme una pequeña vida como resultado de nuestro amor.**

Nuestra casa quedó increíblemente hermosa, todos los detalles grandes y pequeños los escogimos Terry y yo, no necesitamos el apoyo de algún diseñador para ayudarnos con esta tarea; el local que alquilamos era muy grande y lo llenamos de muchos artículos para venta y renta, hicimos un evento de inauguración el cual estuvo concurrido no sólo por personas de San Vicente sino de poblados circunvecinos.

Llevamos dos meses en este paradisiaco lugar y las cosas marchan muy bien; las ventas han superado nuestras expectativas y Terry ha tomado en cuenta la idea de vender cabezas de ganados, el banco le ha ofrecido un préstamo bastante cuantioso mismo que él ha rechazado ya que Eleonor le ha dado el recurso con la ventaja de liquidar sin intereses.

Mi madre no me dirige la palabra, lo único que balbuceó fue _"Te arrepentirás muy pronto, Candice, por semejante pecado cometido";_ aunque le expliqué que pronto haríamos una acción de gracias por nuestro enlace porque por la ley ya estaba consumado nuestro matrimonio.

Richard se opuso completamente a nuestro matrimonio _rogándole_ a Terry que recapacitara y regresara a casa con ellos.

Robert nos ha dicho que espera ser quien nos una delante de Dios lo más pronto posible y nos ha dado algunos consejos para vivir en familia; consejos que nos han ayudado en este tiempo de adaptación; Terry ha trabajado mucho con su temperamento explosivo y celoso. Yo he aprendido a no demostrar ser tan animosa al momento de atender a nuestros clientes.

Neil es el único que no ha aceptado que Terry y yo somos una familia. Constantemente me amenaza diciéndome que tarde o temprano estaré con él… por siempre. Eso ha sido tan desgastante… no he querido preocupar a Terry con la amargura de Neil, no vale la pena.

Otra cosa que ha pasado en este par de meses es que Terry y yo ya no vestimos como ejecutivos, todos los días usamos jeans, botas y camisas… nos vemos tan sureños… que causamos gracia.

El cuerpo atlético de Terry se ha forjado más con este rudo trabajo y yo me esmero mucho en verme siempre atractiva para él ya que en San Vicente existen muchas chicas muy atractivas y de hermosos cuerpos que son muy atrevidas con mi esposo.

Él no se ha mostrado interesado en alguna de ellas y cuando se presentan en nuestro comercio él prefiere que yo las atienda para evitarse cualquier mal entendido conmigo; eso, en verdad, lo aprecio.

 ** _-Sarah_** – Aunque a Terry no terminaba de gustarle mi amistad con la señora Lewis, manteníamos una estrecha relación, ella me ha ayudado mucho en cuestiones domésticas, me ha enseñado a preparar muchos platillos, es una persona discreta y me inspira confianza; ella nos mira como _sus hijos_ y muchas veces, en el poco tiempo que llevamos aquí, hemos comido juntos **–** ** _Es Candy_**

 ** _-Hijita, ¿Todo bien?_**

 ** _-Sí, quiero saber si tienes planes para hoy_**

 ** _-Estaré libre al medio día ¿Se te ofrece algo, cariño?_**

 ** _-Terry irá a Santa Mónica a entrevistarse con un posible consignatario y no me quiero quedar sola ¿Podrías venir?_**

 ** _-Claro que sí, te llevaré tarta de fresa, tu favorita_**

 ** _-Muchas gracias, Sarah, eres un amor._**

 ** _-Te veré en un rato._** _–_ Los señores Lewis descargaban en nosotros mucho cariño paternal y yo estaba agradecida con ello.

Para estos meses mi esposo había contratado un par de empleados para que le ayudaran en los trabajos más rudos, una secretaria para que me ayudara en lo que se me ofreciera y las finanzas las manejaba él. Siempre me contaba todo, no había secretos entre nosotros.

 **-Amor, Sarah vendrá al medio día.**

 **-Bien, me voy más tranquilo**

 **-Terry, cuídate mucho por favor, no me gusta que estés fuera de casa en días de tormenta**

 **-Se ve despejado el cielo, cariño**

 **-Amor, los pronósticos del clima dicen lo contrario, por favor, conduce con cuidado**

 **-Lo haré y para que estés más tranquila me llevaré la camioneta, volveré lo más pronto posible. -** Ajusté la cremallera de su chamarra y le di un beso lleno de amor, le abracé tan fuerte y le dije lo inmensamente feliz que soy a su lado, que jamás le dejaré de amar. **–Quédate en la oficina con la señora Lewis y que los demás se encarguen de cualquier asunto.**

 **-Cerraré temprano, no quiero que la lluvia entorpezca el regreso a casa de los muchachos.**

 **-Está bien, entonces llego a casa y …**

 **-Iré a la casa de Sarah ¿Podrías pasar por mí?**

 **-Candy, mi amor, espérame en la casa, ya tendrás tiempo el sábado para pasar con la señora Lewis**

 **-Está bien** –Dije haciendo un mohín con la boca

Se despidió entre muchos te amos, besitos al aire y sonrisas. Dios mío, estoy enamorada de mi esposo.

Sarah demoró un poco más en llegar, atendía un grupo de mujeres jóvenes en la parroquia de San Vicente; por motivo de la lluvia muchos de nuestros clientes decidieron _visitarnos_ el día de hoy, Jessy se ocupó atendiendo a algunos, los chicos en entregar las mercancías y yo estuve cobrando y emitiendo facturación.

 **-Creí que no pararíamos** -Les dije cuando se retiró el último cliente

 **-Sí, señora, parece que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para venir ahora**

 **-Lo mismo pensé… bueno chicos, pueden recoger lo más que puedan y retirarse.**

 **-Gracias, Candy** , **-** Dijo Jessy

Recogieron rápidamente sus áreas y se retiraron esperando llegar pronto a sus casas antes que la lluvia comenzara a descender. **–Nos vamos en un momento más, Sarah, haré el corte de caja y estaremos libres.**

 **-Tómate tu tiempo, hija, destiné la tarde para estar juntas.**

 **-Muchas gracias, Sarah… en verdad, no sé qué haría sin ti en este lugar, aunque todos han sido muy amables no me siento** ** _en casa._**

 **-¿Has hablado con tu madre?**

 **-Ya no he insistido tanto, ella no quiere dirigirme la palabra, mis hermanas se encuentran muy ocupadas, la única que siempre tiene tiempo para mí es Margie.**

 **-Deberías invitarle a pasar una temporada con ustedes.**

 **-Lo he pensado pero no quiero imponerle la presencia de nadie por ahora a Terry…**

 **-Un día lo harán, sé que hay muchas cosas que, ambas familias, deben perdonarse… mientras más pronto sea, mejor.**

 **-A diferencia de mí, Terry, tiene una excelente comunicación con sus padres y hermanos, hablan casi todos los días, el único que sigue sin aceptar nuestra unión es Richard, ahora se le ha metido en la cabeza la loca idea de sugerirle a Terry que no tengamos hijos. Creo que aún guarda la esperanza que mi relación con Terrence se desvanezca.**

 **-Bueno, no hablemos de cosas tristes. ¿A qué fue Terry a Santa Mónica?**

 **-Un proveedor se ha enterado del giro de nuestro ejercicio y le ha ofrecido hacer un convenio**

 **-¿En Santa Mónica? ¿Quién podrá ser?**

 **-No sé, creo que se apellida Matthew, dijo que tiene unos acres de pastura para ganado y que le gustaría hacer trato con Terry, también tiene un vivero y muchas plantas de transplante…**

 **-…¿En Santa Mónica?**

 **-¿Por qué te asombras? ¿A caso crees que han engañado a mi esposo?**

 **-Hija, ¿Conoces Santa Mónica?**

 **-No, y Terry tampoco, le han citado en el centro de aquél lugar, en una cafetería**

 **-Espero en Dios que sí exista la persona que ha citado a Terry, le llamaré a mi sobrino que vive allá para que esté al pendiente de tu esposo**

 **-Me has puesto algo nerviosa, Sarah, le llamaré a Terry para que tenga precaución.** -Mi móvil no tenía señal, tal vez por el clima y con tanto trabajo no alcancé a responder algunas llamadas.

Sarah le avisó a su sobrino para que se presentara en el centro de Santa Mónica, le describimos cómo iba vestido Terry ya que no pude enlazarme con él a través de su móvil. **–Voy a casa, Sarah, le dije a Terry que ahí lo esperaba, te agradezco mucho tu compañía.**

 **-¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa?**

 **-No es necesario, pediré un taxi, aún quiero hacer algunas cosas más, y no quiero demorarte, así que si gustas adelantarte…**

 **-Llámame en cuanto estés en casa.**

Intenté tranquilizarme pero era imposible sin saber algo de Terrence; le llamé al sobrino de Sarah quien me dijo que aguardaba en el centro por si lograba identificar a Terry, le agradecí e insistí un par de veces más **–Terry, gracias al cielo que respondes**

 **-Candy** -Trató de sonar sereno **-¿la señora Lewis aun está contigo?**

 **-No, se ha marchado a casa –** Dije sin expresar que me estaba poniendo nerviosa **–¿Pasa algo?**

 **-Princesa, ve a casa de los Lewis, pasaré por ti en breve tiempo.**

 **-¿En dónde estás?**

 **-A unas cuantas millas de casa, todo fue una trampa, era Elisa Leagan quien me citó, Neil va camino a San Vicente…**

 **-Estoy en el comercio, aquí no hay forma en que él pueda ingresar, aquí te espero.**

 **-Muy bien, amor. Trataré de llegar lo más pronto**

 **-Conduce con cuidado, cariño.**

 **-Candy, por ninguna razón te muevas de ahí, te lo ruego.**

En cuanto terminé de hablar con Terry le llamé a Sarah quien llegó muy pronto junto con su esposo y spaky, su pequeño perro, me infundieron muchos ánimos y seguridad de que no estábamos solos en San Vicente, que la mayoría de la comunidad nos aceptaba como parte de ese lugar.

Cada segundo parecía un minuto y cada minuto una eternidad, la lluvia parecía no cesar y la tarde parecía noche sin estrellas.

Los ladridos de spaky y los fuertes golpes en las puertas de metal nos alertaron **-¿Quién es?** –Gritó el señor Lewis

-¿La señora, Grandchester se encuentra aquí?

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Dennis, vengo a avisarle que la camioneta del señor Grandchester se ha volcado como a seis millas, he pasado por su casa y no he visto a nadie…

El corazón se me había paralizado e intenté salir corriendo, el señor Lewis me detuvo por el brazo y me dijo que él saldría antes que yo. Tomó en su mano una pala y salió con precaución, Sarah, llamó al departamento de policía para informarles la noticia; al salir del local no había nadie **–Yo te llevaré, súbete a la camioneta.**

 **-Llegaré más rápido si me voy en la moto de Terry**

 **-Hazle caso a mi marido, Candy, el asfalto está muy mojado**

 **-Tendré cuidado, no será la primera vez que conduzco en estas condiciones**

 **-Candy, obedece.**

No escuché ninguna palabra más ya que el acelerador de la moto opacó todo sonido, iba con la idea clara de ver a mi esposo y brindarle mi ayuda…

A mitad del camino un auto se emparejó conmigo y pude distinguir a Niel en cuanto los limpiadores pasaron por el cristal del lado del conductor…

Intenté tomar un atajo y regresar pero mi corazón me indicaba ir a donde estaba Terry… los neumáticos resbalaron y caí por una vertiente… no recuerdo nada desde aquél día.

 **-Quiero ver a Terry**

 **-¿Quién es Terry, hija?**

 **-Mi esposo, mamá, no finjas no saber quién es él**

 **-Candy, sufriste una fuerte caída, la Madre Superiora Gray me llamó para avisarme.**

Miraba, confundida, todo a mi alrededor. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía el brazo derecho inmovilizado al igual que la pierna derecha y en alto porque dos tornillos quirúrgicos sostenían las coyunturas **-¿Qué me pasó?**

 **-Caíste de una gran altura por intentar bajar de un árbol a uno de los niños**

 **-¿Niños? No entiendo qué está pasando… yo… Terry… Neil… Por Dios, Santo, todo me da vueltas.**

 **-Llevas más de tres días inconsciente, tuve que dejar sola a tus hermanas para venir a verte.**

 **-¿En dónde estoy?**

 **-En el convento, hija, siempre ha sido tu vocación.**

¿Convento? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? ¿Habrá sido un sueño? No, no, esto no es un sueño… es una pesadilla… todo fue tan real…

Mi madre ha pasado la semana conmigo, me asiste para comer, para asearme, para decirme que debo tener más cuidado mientras los niños del orfanato están bajo mi responsabilidad.

El médico ha dicho que ya no hay nada de qué preocuparme que con los cuidados necesarios pronto podré regresar a mis actividades únicamente sin esfuerzos… **-Hermana Candy** –Todas me llaman _hermana_ y todas parecen conocerme, pero yo no recuerdo a ninguna

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-Le llama la Madre Superiora**

 **-Sí, iré prontamente** –No podía moverme del todo bien, no sabía cómo manipular la silla de ruedas con una sola mano **-Emmm… ¿hacia dónde me debo dirigir?**

 **-Te llevaré.**

 **-Gracias.**

Grace, me dijo que su nombre era Grace, me llevó en silencio hasta la puerta de la Madre Superiora, intenté entablar una comunicación con ella pero no fue posible ya que sus labios parecían una tumba.

 **-Hermana Candice, en dos semanas más le retirarán el yeso de su brazo y podrá integrarse por completo en las actividades rutinarias, en lo que respecta a su pierna demorará un poco más, entre tanto ayudará con los deberes de la cocina, por ahora ayudará en las oficinas archivando documentos.**

 **-Sí, Superiora.**

 **-Puede retirarse.**

 **-Sí.**

Esto en realidad era un infierno, nadie hablaba conmigo, se quedaban calladas cuando pasaba cerca de ellas, no me permitían acercarme a los niños huérfanos ya que decían que a causa de cuidarlos sufrí tal accidente.

No importaba si no me hablaban yo ocupaba mi tiempo para pensar, aún en las penitencias yo traía a mi mente todo.

Cuando me retiraron el yeso de mi pierna y los tornillos pude ver una enorme cicatriz, mi madre, Grey y la hermana Cristina dijeron que fue por la herida expuesta al caer de pie desde una gran altura; mi mente recordaba a Neil, su auto, lluvia, moto… Terry **–Me han enviado con usted, madre, para apoyar en la cocina.**

 **-Bienvenida, hermana Candice**

 **-Todas saben mi nombre, pero yo no recuerdo el nombre de ustedes.**

 **-Eso debe ser porque recién te han cambiado de convento**

 **-¿Cómo?**

 **-Hermana, María; no debe hablar de más…**

 **-Lo siento, hermana Ponny**

 **-¿De qué convento vengo?**

 **-Hermana, Candice, no nos corresponde disipar sus dudas, eso debe ser con la Madre Superiora**

Como no sé todo el reglamento de este internado he cometido muchas faltas las cuales han resultado en castigos para mí. Desde _el ayuno prolongado_ hasta la _penitencia_ en oración… Cada día me aferro a Terry y ruego a Dios que me ayude.

Mis hábitos han cambiado, utilizo la túnica todos los días, sin maquillaje, he adelgazado mucho, mis rulos permanecen sujetos en un moño y ocultos, mis manos están resecas por la sosa de los detergentes.

Aquí los días pasan lentos, rápidos, monótonos… Te duermes temprano, te levantas al romper el alba, mucho trabajo, mucho estudio, de pronto ya es noche… noche… almohada… son mis mejores amigas. La noche me da la paz y la tranquilidad y mi almohada es mi fiel confidente… siento enloquecer…


End file.
